Captain Swan Drabbles
by Squid93
Summary: Fluff etc. surrounding CS. Will probably end up being pretty big. Leave prompts in the comments and i'll try to get to them! More coming!
1. My Shirt

**So after a long, long, LONG time away from writing fanfiction, I've decided to return *Cue Cheering*….i figured this would be the place where I stick all of the CS drabbles I have….i also have changed my name on this thing, because I've kind of moved on from the old stuff… Some of these will be long, some will be short…Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Emma loves to wear Killian's clothes as pajamas._

 _She honestly didn't even realize that she did it, didn't pay enough attention at the end of a long hard day at work to notice that she always gravitated towards his shirts when getting ready for bed. She liked the way they felt, the fabric was soft and warm. Plus, it smelt like him, a scent she could breathe in all day and still never have enough of it. He smelt like rum and pine…and sea salt. And home. He let it slide the first couple of weeks they lived together, hiding a smirk when he noticed the trend. It wasn't until their second month of living together that he actually confronted her over breakfast._

 _He was up first, as usual, making coffee for them both and trying his hardest to figure out the microwave in order to heat up some of last night's dinner. He was still struggling to work the damn machine when she slipped into the room, his shirt brushing the top of her thighs, the slight curve of her laced behind peeking out of the bottom. He licked his lips and straightened up, scratching behind his ear as he tried not to make it too obvious that he was staring._

 _"_ _You know love, there's no point in owning your own sets of pajamas if you're only ever going to wear my clothes." He told her gently as he pressed a kiss to her temple. She reached around him and took her already prepared cup of coffee, wrapping her palms around the hot ceramic. Her cheeks pinked a little and she looked down at the band tee she was wearing. There was no denying it, since he'd caught her red handed. "Well…" She started to say, trying to think of a reason to excuse her recent behavior. He interrupted her before she could fill him in on some usual reason._

 _"_ _Not that I might, Swan. In fact, they look much better on you than they ever do me. I'm a big fan of seeing you walk around here, legs on display." He grinned, one eyebrow shooting up as his gaze lowered to her long, smooth legs. Emma broke out into a grin, relief flooding her system. A small laugh bubbled from her lips and she placed a hand on his chest, gripping the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. "Well I happen to think that you look better without your shirts on too." She told him cheekily, causing his eyes to shoot back up from her legs, to meet her gaze._


	2. Scooter

**These are starting out pretty small, but hopefully they'll build up into longer drabbles!**

 **Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Killian and Emma adopted a dog/cat that lays in between them at night, and they have to find a way to cuddle without moving their pet._

 _Emma groaned at the familiar weight jumped up on to the bed and found it's way between her and her husband. It had been his bloody idea to buy the damned dog 'for the kids', he'd argued, but it was her who had to suffer with the giant creature refusing to sleep anywhere, but right next to her. Killian always laughed and joked about it, telling her that even their dog could tell that she was lovely to be around, but she only ever returned his jokes with a scowl. It wasn't that she didn't like Scooter, it was just that he was so big now, and he got in the way of her and her pirate._

 _He'd often paw at the door begging to be let in while her and Killian made love, or even worse, if one of them forgot to shut the door, he'd sit at the end of the bed and watch._

 _Scooter walked over Emma and Killian's intertwined bodies now and lay heavily on the two of them, not bothering about the two humans attempting sleep below him. He placed his head directly on top of Emma's and begun to relax into a sleep once more. "Scooter, PLEASE." Emma begged, as she was forced away from Killian's warmth in order to escape the weight of the dog on top of her._

 _Killian simply laughed and scratched behind the dogs ears. "Who's a good boy?" He asked, grinning at their family pet. The kids truly did adore Scooter, and in the six years they'd had him so far, he'd been a loyal and kind companion for them to grow up with._

 _"_ _Killian, I swear to God if your dog doesn't stop trying to sleep on top of me, I'm sending it to the pound." Emma grumbled, forever grumpier than usual in the mornings. He simply laughed at his wife. "The kids would cry, Swan…and you wouldn't want that, would you?" He teased, knowing that she would never send Scooter away, not in a million years. "And anyway, who would keep you company when I'm on the ship with the kids?" He asked, referring to the trips he took the kids on. He often had to take them alone, since she had work, and Scooter was always good company while the rest of her family was out sailing. But right now, at before five in the morning, Emma didn't care. She simply shook her head and groaned. "It's like having a child in the bed…all the time." She complained, rolling over so her back was facing the dog. "And believe me pirate, this dog has prevented you from getting a lot of sex." She added, knowing that her comment would warrant a reaction from him. She was right, and it was only a half second until he was commanding the dog off of the bed, and scooting closer to her, hands sliding under her shirt and pulling her hips closer to his._

 _The bedroom door creaked open as Emma squealed at her husband's grabby hands. She looked over her shoulder, then sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. There was no way in hell she was getting any more sleep. Their four year old daughter walked into the room holding her baby blanket in one hand, the other hand firmly in her mouth as she sucked her thumb. Silently, she crawled up onto the bed with the aid of her mom, and then snuggled in between her parents. At the child's acceptance into the bed, Scooter jumped back up and found his place in the center of the bed, next to little Amelia. Emma flashed Killian a look, but smiled down at their daughter none-the-less. She was still sleepy, and like her mommy, wasn't very talkative or cheerful in the morning. She simply snuggled into her mom, and used her free hand, the one that wasn't in her mouth, to stroke her beloved dog._

 _"_ _See." Whispered Killian, using his eyes to point to Amelia's interaction. Emma poked her tongue out at her husband and shook her head, leaning back against the headboard._

 _It wasn't long until Liam also joined them in bed, laying next to Scooter and playing with his front paws. After half an hour of the four, well, five of them lying in bed together, Emma sighed and started getting out of bed. "Well, if everyone else is here, then I should start getting the baby ready. Henry's back from Regina's at mid day and someone has to walk the dog." She told her kids and husband as they all begun to complain at her absence. Killian still pouted, but stayed with Liam and Amelia, cuddling them both. At the mention of a walk, Scooter shot out of bed and followed Emma around the house as she got baby Ava out of her crib and started preparing her for the day._

 _An hour later, and Killian was still lazing around in bed with Amelia, who still seemed as if she could sleep for another few hours. Emma was ready with the baby in the buggy and Scooter was on his leash. Six year old Liam was standing by his side, shoes on and ready to go with his mom on her morning walk. "I can hold your coffee mommy." He said to her as they left the house and headed to Granny's, Emma pushing the buggy as Liam held onto the leash tightly. Emma looked down at her youngest son and gave him a smile. "You sure can, kid." Emma told him._


	3. First Halloween

**Hope you all have a great and SAFE Halloween!**

 **Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Emma and Killian at their first Halloween Party together._

 _She'd told him that she'd meet him there, so she could get ready with Ruby and her parents. He'd been a little put out, but she'd promised that she'd return to the Jolly Roger with him after the party and spend the night so the compromise was worth it to him._

 _She was now fully dressed and she stepped out of the bathroom of her parent's apartment and showed them the final product. Ruby howled with laughter and clapped her hands enthusiastically, while Mary Margaret flushed red and tried her best not to say anything. David however, scowled the hardest Emma had ever seen him, and his arms remained firmly crossed in front of his chest._

 _"_ _Where's the rest of it?" He demanded, standing up and pacing up to his daughter. Emma simply laughed it off and shook her head. "Come on dad, I'm not a kid, and anyway, this is what Halloween is all about. It's not even that short." Emma defended, moving away from her over protective dad, to the full length mirror to get a good look at herself. The idea of the party was to dress up as a different fairy tale character from your Enchanted Forest alias, which was easy for Emma, since she had no Enchanted Forest alter-ego. She'd opted for Red Riding Hood, since her and Ruby were good enough friends for her costume not to offend. Ruby appeared behind her and grinned at Emma's reflection. "I think it could be shorter, you know?" She said softly, grinning as David yelled his objection from behind them. Emma rolled her eyes and grinned. "Dad…come on. It's not that bad." She repeated, looking at her reflection. Sure, the dress stopped far before it came close to hitting her knees, and there was a certain degree of cleavage to the look, but it wasn't the most revealing Halloween costume she'd ever worn. David muttered under his breath regardless, and Mary Margaret looked away nervously._

 _Eventually she turned to her daughter and gave her a tight smile. "I do think you look great Emma, I think you have great legs, the only thing I worry about, is Killian." She admitted, leaving a smirk on Emma's face._

 _Ruby read her friends expression and laughed more. "I think that's the point, Snow. I would not be surprised if Emma returns home tomorrow morning in the same outfit." She laughed out, causing Emma's cheeks to flush the same colour as her costume._

 _David marched out of the room, the Killian joke clearly pushing him over the edge. "Well, if you're not to be late, you might want to leave now….i'll get your father ready and we'll meet you there." Mary Margaret said quickly, following her husband. "How did I know that was going to happen?" Emma asked Ruby, grabbing a long coat and placing it over her costume for the walk to Granny's._

 _"_ _I don't think Granny will recognize you with all those clothes on." Emma teased her friend, as she looked at Ruby's Cinderella dress. Ruby shrugged and linked arms with Emma. "Come on, I want to see how well the Pirate manages to contain himself when he gets a load of your outfit." She teased, pulling Emma out of the apartment._

* * *

 _The bell above the door chimed as Ruby and Emma entered the diner, both of their costumes hidden by their coats. Killian was leaning against the bar, clearly eagerly awaiting his girlfriend's arrival. He greeted her with a kiss to the cheek and offered to take her coat for her. She let him pull it from her shoulders, then turned to see his reaction. He immediately tried to put her coat back on, trying to cover her up._

 _"_ _Swan, love…." He hissed, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. "Isn't this one of those….bedroom outfits you told me about?" He asked, looking concerned. Emma laughed and pushed away the coat, kissing him gently._

 _"_ _Relax Killian…it's just a costume. A costume that shows off my legs." She told him._

 _"_ _Your legs and two other things that a man certainly appreciates." He added, a raised eyebrow as he stared directly at her chest. Emma clicked her fingers and tapped his chin so he lifted his gaze. "Eyes are up here, pirate." She told him, although she secretly loved the attention._

 _"_ _I bet it was a bloody mission getting out of the door dressed like that at your parent's house." Killian guessed as he moved with Emma to a seating booth. She simply rolled her eyes and nodded. "I thought that David was going to have a heart attack…or lock me in my room for the night."_

* * *

 _When David and Mary Margaret finally arrived twenty minutes later, dressed as none other than Captain Hook and Emma, everyone laughed. David had made a hook from a coat hanger, and her mom had stolen one of Emma's signature leather jackets. "Jesus…" Emma laughed, standing up to greet her parents. Killian rose and shook David's hand and clapped him on the back. "You make a fine pirate, mate." He laughed, motioning for them to join their booth. Mary Margaret and David slid into the booth opposite Emma and Killian and for a second, they simply stared at each other awkwardly._

 _"_ _So…" Began Emma, taking a swig of Killian's rum. "We were thinking of heading out on the Jolly Roger for the night." Emma told her parents, causing her dad to nearly choke on his Coke. Mary Margaret gently patted her husband's back and tried to calm him._

 _"_ _Why?" David demanded, this time looking directly at Killian._

 _Killian however, was not flustered. He had spent many years with many different women, something that he was not proud of. The experience did come somewhat in handy though, especially when it came to fathers._

 _"_ _Well, first of all, Emma and I desire some time alone to get to know each other more. With a new villain dropping by to catch up with everyone every other week, it leaves little time for socializing. That, and I think that every young woman should know her way around a boat. And…." Killian started to trail off, having run out of good enough reasons. Emma placed a hand gently on his forearm as she took over talking to her parents. "And…I intend on spending the rest of my life with Killian. And I'm not a child, so think back to when you and mom were courting each other, dad. Things are done a little differently in this world, but Killian is the man that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, bad pirate jokes and all." She finished, looking directly at her dad, who had begun to look a little taken aback._

 _"_ _Go.." Encouraged her mom, smiling sweetly at the two of them. "Go and enjoy yourselves, I know we did when we were starting out." She told Emma, thinking back to when her and her husband had begun the courting phase._

 _Emma smiled and stood up out of the booth, taking Killian's arm as he stood. "Don't worry dad, I don't pillage and plunder on the first date." She grinned, bending down to kiss his cheek._

 _As soon as they were out of the diner, Killian gave her a confused look. "What was that about, Swan? I thought the whole point of tonight was pillaging and plundering?" He asked, sounding confused and a little put out. Emma laughed and pulled him closer. "You didn't hear me right. I told him I don't pillage and plunder on the first date. I didn't tell him that we're way past our first date."_


	4. Halloween 2

**Hope you all have a great and SAFE Halloween! (Also, yes, it's another Halloween one but THIS ONE HAS KIDS IN IT OKAY?)**

 **Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _One of Emma and Killian's Halloween's with kids._

 _She had sat at the sewing machine, sewing furiously for the past week, desperately trying to make the kids costumes look cute, and good enough to actually wear. Granny had helped her figure out the patterns, and Emma had figured out how to use the sewing machine based on trial and error. It had meant a few late nights in which Killian had had to pull her away from the machine and the ocean of fabric, to bed._

 _Halloween was finally here however, and now it was the stress of trying to get four kids into their costumes. Technically it was three kids and a teenager, but still, it was stressful. Henry had opted to dress as a pirate, and had simply raided his step-father's closet for a few of his old leathers. Emma smiled at her eldest, he really looked the part and she was dazzled by how handsome he was growing up to be._

 _Liam had initially also wanted to be a pirate too, forever wanting to be just like his daddy, but had last minute changed to wanting to be a fireman. The hardest part of his costume had been making the hose and the hat, but she'd managed it and he look simply adorable in his firefighter outfit. Emma kissed one of his chubby cheeks and sent him along to play while she got his sisters ready._

 _Amelia was a princess, again. She was always a princess. Emma found it ironic that while she herself had missed growing up as a princess, and had never been into all of that girly stuff anyway, she now had a daughter who would have thrived in Mist Haven. Amelia was born to be a princess and the pink sparkly dress Emma had spent so long sewing, looked perfect on her little girl. She fixed the tiara onto her brunette curls and kissed her too._

 _"_ _You look absolutely stunning, my little princess." Emma told her, stroking her cheek fondly._

 _"_ _Me too, mommy?" Called Liam from the floor where he play with Scooter, the dog. Emma gave him a smile and a nod. "You too. You look perfect too."_

 _They all looked up as Killian entered the room, holding his youngest child. Since Ava was only six months old, and still too young to decide on her own costume, Emma and Killian had come up with an idea for her. She was dressed as the cutest dragon in the world. Emma stood up and cooed at her baby, holding out her arms and taking her from her husband._

 _"_ _Oh look at you! Don't you look perfect?" Emma asked, kissing her baby's soft cheeks over and over again._

 _"_ _Okay…who is ready to go trick or treating?" Killian asked, and Amelia, Liam and Henry all stood quickly, all keen for the candy that the night promised._

* * *

 _Hours later, and a lot of candy stored in pillow cases under the baby's pram, and the family was heading home. Henry had gone home to Regina's for the night, which left Killian and Emma with the other three kids. Ava was fast asleep in the pram, her tiny thumb in her tiny mouth. She pushed the buggy down the street with one hand, while holding a sleeping Amelia in the other. Her daughter's head rest on her shoulder, small arms wrapped around her neck._

 _Killian was carrying their six-year-old, Liam, who was also exhausted from the night's fun. His posture mimicked his sisters and he was also asleep in his dad's arms. They walked down the main street of Storybrooke, heading home for the night, all of their kids happy and sleeping._

* * *

 _._


	5. Temporary Tattoos

**I know this one is short but THE FEELS.**

 **Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Temporary Tattoos._

 _They sat on her bed together, her wearing one of his band shirts while his arm draped lazily over her bare legs. "Explain to me again why were doing this, Swan?" He asked, looking at her with an amused look upon his face. She ignored his question and continued to press a damp cloth to his skin. She looked up at him and grinned, then shrugged. "For fun." She eventually told him, lifting the cloth away. She gently peeled away the wet paper and smiled at the temporary tattoo that it left behind on his skin._

 _"_ _Now you have my name tattooed on you." She grinned, kissing the tattoo gently. "And even though the tattoo only lasts a week or so, you'll have me for much, much longer." She grinned at him, running her hand through his overgrown hair._

 _"_ _Do I get to return the favor?" He asked her, already looking through the different options to tattoo her with._


	6. Cold Weather

**Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Cold weather, close proximities._

 _Emma was freezing, Killian was freezing, they were all freezing. It was icy outside and thanks to the broken heating system, it was also freezing inside too. Henry had opted for staying the night at Regina's, who obviously had a fireplace in every room._

 _Emma and Killian however, were resorted to wearing every bit of clothing that they owned, as well as pulling every blanket they could find onto the bed._

 _"_ _Give it a few minutes' love and our bodies will warm it up under here." Killian told her, pulling her small frame closer to his. He pressed his cold lips to her freezing nose and pressed a small kiss to her skin. She sniffed and buried her face in his neck, trying to seek out any warmth._

 _"_ _It's taking too long." She complained, her breath fogging in the air, indicating that it was actually freezing._

 _"_ _I'd suggest that we head to your parents house, or to Regina's, but I think we both know that getting out of this bed and walking to the car isn't something either of us want to do." Killian grinned. Yes, he was cold too but he was enjoying this cuddly side of Emma. Usually he got a cuddle every so often, she loved him and he knew that, but she had never been the clingy, cuddly type. The fact that she clung to him now however, was a pleasant change._

 _"_ _You know…if we didn't have clothes on, it'd warm up much faster." Killian added, a smirk forming on his face. Emma raised an eyebrow and gave him a look, wondering if he was telling the truth or just trying to get her naked._

 _"_ _No, I'm serious." Killian told her. "Skin to skin always heats up faster. Otherwise your body heat has to radiate through so many layers of clothing, it takes longer." He promised. He was actually telling the truth, but the possibility of seeing his beautiful wife naked was something he'd never object to._

 _Emma sighed and sat up, pulling off layer by layer. Eventually she moved on to removing the clothing on her bottom half. "You better start getting naked too, Pirate, otherwise I know you've just tricked me." She warned, which caused Killian to jump into action. He'd been distracted by the sight of her, but once she mentioned it, he did begin undressing himself._

 _It wasn't long until the two of them were naked and Emma pressed up against his body, already feeling the difference in body temperatures. "See?" Killian said gently, as his hand trailed down her back, pulling her even closer to him._

 _One of Emma's legs slipped between his and soon their limbs were intertwined, keeping them both warm._

 _"_ _You know….having sex will only get us warmer." He suggested, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled into him. She laughed and shook her head at his words. She knew that it'd end up here eventually._

 _"_ _There's always a good reason to have sex to you, isn't there?" Emma asked, her tone light and happy._

 _"_ _Well, Swan…of course there's always a good reason."_


	7. First Steps

**Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Emma and Killian's first child taking their first steps._

 _They'd been trying to get Liam to walk for weeks now. He seemed to be ready, he'd pull himself to his feet and then bounce up and down for a few seconds before just falling back on his bum. Killian was on edge, willing his son to walk at every possible moment, while Emma just sat back and laughed at her husband._

 _"_ _He probably knows you're so keen, and that's why he's deliberately taking his sweet time to walk. He's teaching his daddy a thing or two about patience." Emma teased as they sat on the sofa together to watch a movie._

 _Liam sat on the floor in front of them, playing with his toy blocks, babbling away to himself._

 _"_ _Liam wouldn't do that to his daddy, his mommy however, probably would." Killian replied, giving his son a smile as the curious boy turned at the mention of his name._

 _"_ _You take as much time as you like, buddy." Emma grinned. "Daddy here can wait until you're ready."_

 _Liam gave a gummy grin and pulled himself to his feet once more. "Mama!" He called out stretching out his arms to her, his fists opening and closing. "Mama." He repeated again, clearly wanting her to come and get him._

 _Emma grinned and stretched her arms out to him. "Come on then baby boy, come to mommy." She cooed, encouraging him to step forward._

 _Before either Killian or Emma could react, Liam shuffled forwards and started to walk clumsily to his mom._

 _"_ _Bloody hell! He's walking Swan!" Killian shouted, which alarmed Liam and caused him to fall over and cry. Emma sat forwards and pulled her baby into her arms. Killian flushed red and felt bad about his outburst._

 _"_ _It's okay little man, daddy was just over excited." Emma said softly to her son, kissing the top of his soft head. Killian pressed a kiss to his son's cheek guiltily. "I'm sorry lad, I didn't mean to scare you." He promised, rubbing the little boy's back._

 _Half an hour later, and Liam was happier, a bowl of mashed bananas in front of him. Emma sat on the floor opposite him, feeding him as he gave her toothless grins. She kissed the top of his head and spooned another lot of bananas into his mouth. Killian walked into the room, and joined his wife and son._

 _"_ _Henry just called, he's coming over soon and he says that he wants to make cookies with you." He informed her, as he sat down. Emma nodded and smiled, happy at the news of her other son coming home._

 _"_ _Sounds good. If you can handle Liam while Henry and I bake, then we might actually end up with some edible cookies." Emma joked, knowing how hard it was to cook when she was also trying to watch Liam. Her husband nodded, agreeing to helping out, and happy to have time with his son. He never thought he'd ever get this; a wife, a son, well…two sons if you counted Henry, who had become like a son to him too._

 _"_ _It'd be my pleasure to watch over the little lad." Killian grinned, kissing his son's temple. The chubby boy shrieked with happiness and grabbed his dad's hair, pulling him closer as he giggled._

 _Killian gently peeled his son's fingers from his hair, but had a smile upon his face. "Well someone's got a tight grip." He grinned, rubbing his scalp. Emma laughed and kissed his head, running her fingers through his hair. "He just really loves his daddy." She told him._

 _The bowl of food was finished and Emma wiped his mouth with a damp cloth, then lifted her son to his feet. "Okay, how about we try that walking thing again my big boy?" She asked, giving him lots of little kisses. She handed her boy to Killian, then shuffled back a little to give him space to walk between the two of them. "He's more likely to walk to me, since I'm the one who gives him food and we both know how much he loves his food." Emma grinned, holding her arms out as Killian prepped their son to walk._

 _"_ _Okay kid…go walk to your mum. And then come back and walk to your papa." Killian whispered in his son's ear, before letting him go._

 _For a few seconds Liam just stood there, balancing on his feet. He then took a few wobbly steps, before becoming more confident and taking a few more quick steps. Emma lifted her eyebrows and Killian bit his tongue to prevent a shout escaping his lips. Liam finally made it to his mom, who scooped him up in her arms and kissed him over and over again. "You did it!" She cried out, a giant grin on her face._

 _"_ _Come on Swan, get him to walk to me now." Killian urged, moving further back so that the boy would be forced to walk for longer. Emma placed Liam down and sure enough after a few seconds of wobbling on his feet, the little boy started to walk towards his daddy, hands out stretched to reach him._

 _Killian hugged his son tightly once he reached them, his eyes dampening. "When did he stop being a baby?" He asked Emma._

 _Emma gave Killian a soft smile and moved closer so she could gently stroke his cheek and place a kiss on his lips. "He's not even one yet. He's still a baby." Emma told him softly._

 _"_ _Aye, but he's growing so fast Em…..i just want him to stay little forever." Killian complained as their son sat between the tow of them, playing with the fabric of his mom's shirt. She smiled down at Liam, then looked back up at Killian. "He's going to grow, we can't stop that…but we can always have more babies." She told him. "And I don't mean right now, because he's going to become a bit of a handful now he can walk, but maybe in a year or so? We could try for another little one." She suggested, not sure how he would take it. They'd not really talked about having more children, Henry and Liam were enough for them in the time being._

 _Killian simply smiled and nodded. "I love the idea." He whispered, reaching over and kissing her. "I think that the little boy would make a great big brother, and he'd have someone to play with now that Henry is getting older. And….i want four kids, Swan. Four little kids, Henry, Liam and maybe two little girls?" He told her, a huge dopey grin on his face._

 _Emma laughed, a little shocked at his confession. "I guess that we can figure something out." She told him, a little curious as to how long he'd been planning their family of four kids._

 _"_ _And you know…you can't choose to have a boy or girl, you know that right? Because even if we do have two more, there's no guarantee that they'd both be girls."_


	8. Close Proximity

**Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Close Proximity- Have your two characters stuck in a small space together and see what happens._

 _"_ _Dammit, it's locked." Emma complained, hitting the door with her palm out of frustration._

 _"_ _I guess we'll have to just wait it out until someone comes along and rescues us." Killian told her, and she could almost hear the smirk that was no doubt on his face as he spoke. It was dark, and they couldn't see each other at all, but thanks to the tiny space that they were both now crammed into, they could feel each other. In fact, Killian was currently feeling Emma a little too much._

 _"_ _Stop it Killian, this is serious." Emma snapped, grabbing his wondering hands. She managed to hit her elbow against the wall behind her with her swift movement and she swore as pain shot through her arm._

 _"_ _Come on love, how often do you get stuck in a closet with a pirate to keep you company? You should make good use of the time alone."_

 _Emma slapped his hands away once more, thankful for the darkness to hide the stupid grin that was on her face._

 _He was right, they didn't really get much alone time these days, between fighting the most recent big bad, and trying to run the sheriff department, there left little time alone. Or at least, time alone that didn't involve her parents, her baby brother and Henry all in the room with them._

 _"_ _I am not having sex with you in a closet." Emma told him sternly. "I like being able to see your face when I do things to you." She added softly._

 _It was at that moment that the closet door was swung open and a very angry looking David, standing next to a very embarrassed looking Mary Margaret appeared._

 _"_ _Out." David demanded, holding the door open for them._

 _"_ _Thanks mate, brilliant timing." Killian said sarcastically as he stepped out of the tiny space he'd just been stuck in._

 _"_ _Let me guess, you heard everything?" Emma asked her mom, trying not to look at her dad. Mary Margaret nodded and her cheeks turned even redder._

 _Emma blushed too, and looked at the ground. "Well….i guess that's one way of coming clean then." She muttered._

 _"_ _We already knew that you and Killian were…going steady." David told his daughter. "I just didn't need to know how steady." He added, glaring at Killian, who gave him a sheepish grin._

 _"_ _She's a bloody rockstar."Killian muttered, smirking to himself._

 _Emma leant back and punched Killian lightly on the arm._

 _"_ _Ow! Swan! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm and hyping up the pain, which was non-existent._

 _"_ _That was for the closet. And for that comment, in front of my parents." Emma hissed._


	9. Family Drama

**Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Family Drama_

 _"_ _What wrong?" Emma asked as she entered her parent's apartment. Her newest baby, Ava was strapped to her chest in a baby carrier and Killian was helping four-year-old Amelia and six-year-old Liam up the staircase with Henry. She'd gotten a call not too long ago, calling a family meeting and Emma had been left curious and slightly worried._

 _Mary Margaret stood at the entry of her daughter and her own family, then rushed over and hugged her awkwardly, careful of the grand-daughter between them._

 _"_ _Gramps!" Liam cried out happily as he entered the apartment with his dad. He broke free from his dad's hand and ran to his grandpa, wrapping his arms around his legs in a tight hug. Amelia wasn't far behind her brother, but choosing to hug her Grams instead._

 _Mary Margaret lifted her grand-daughter up into her arms and kissed her temple. "Hello there little Princess." She said softly, taking Emma's hand and leading her to the lounge area._

 _David followed with Liam and Killian found his way to Emma's side. Henry stood watching the adults, confused; but he eventually sat next to David._

 _"_ _What is going on?" Henry asked, breaking the silence._

 _David looked at his wife nervously, while Mary Margaret looked as if she might cry. "It's Neal…...he's run away." David eventually admitted, covering his hand with his mouth._

 _"_ _And we're still here, why?" Emma asked, standing up, looking confused. Why the whole town wasn't out searching for her ten year old little brother, she had no idea, but it was about damn time that everyone started looking._

 _"_ _We know where he is…Regina helped us with a little bit of magic, and he's safe in the treehouse you guys built together, but we wanted you to come over and talk about why he ran away." Mary Margaret said softly. "He thinks that we love you more than we love him, and he's so upset." She added, tears falling from her eyes. Emma sat back down and cleared her throat, shocked at her mom's confession._

 _Killian raised his eyebrows and looked over at Liam and Amelia._

 _"_ _Hey, Liam…how about you take your little sister and go play in Neal's room? Careful not to mess up his stuff though." He suggested, and his two middle children obeyed, walking hand in hand towards their usual play center._

 _Emma leant forwards, careful not to wake the sleeping baby strapped to her chest. "That's crazy…. of course you don't love me more. I've barely known you longer than he has…and anyway, he's gotten to grow up with you. I had to do that alone." Emma defended, feeling somehow to blame for Neal's feelings._

 _"_ _Emma, love…I think what your parents are trying to say is that the boy is feeling sad, and that maybe you could go and talk to him?" Killian interjected, earning himself a grateful smile from both of his wife's parents._

 _Henry nodded and piped up. "I mean, I get it…. But probably more from mom's point of view than Neal's…Watching Liam, Amelia and Ava get to grow up with you, when I missed out, it sucks sometimes. But I know that I have a really good relationship with you, and I wouldn't change that for the world." He explained, squeezing his mom's hand. Emma nodded at him, understanding what he meant._

 _"_ _He's ten…he probably is just feeling left out because Dad and I work together, and Mom is always round to help me with the kids." Emma said softly, wondering how her younger brother felt._

 _"_ _It's hard, because I'm a lot older than him…and he is getting all of the things that I would have loved to have as a kid. But that doesn't mean that we're not loved equally. I should go talk to him, shouldn't i?" Emma said softly, standing up once more._

 _"_ _Please…." David asked, looking grateful._

 _"_ _How about, kid swap? You can have my four for the afternoon, and Killian and I will tackle Neal. He'll be home and happy in no time, trust me." Emma grinned, unbuckling the baby carrier and handing over the sleeping Ava to Mary Margaret. "You have some milk here for her, right? She should sleep for another two hours, and there are diapers in the bag." Emma told her mom. She was still breast feeding her youngest, but pumped milk to leave at her parent's house for cases like this. It wasn't really viable to carry Ava along with her, so leaving her with the next best thing was easy enough with a stock of her milk in the freezer._

 _Henry stood and hugged his mom. "I'll keep an eye on the other two." He promised, giving her a smile. Emma grinned at her eldest and scuffed up his hair, then pressed a kiss to his temple. "Don't tell the others, but you may just be the best son." She whispered. He laughed it off, knowing that she really loved all of the kids equally. Killian rose to his feet also, and took Emma's hand._

 _"_ _Well, looks like we're kid free for the afternoon, which comes as a nice surprise." He grinned, heading out of the apartment with his wife. Emma turned around quickly to face her mom as she was pulled from the apartment._

 _"_ _Tell Amelia and Liam that we love them….and that we'll be home soon…and to be good!" She told her in a rush, before the door was closed by Killian._

 _"_ _Looks like we have a mission Swan, just like the old days."_

* * *

 _Emma and Killian walked together to the tree house that the community had built a few years ago. It had mainly been Emma, David and Grumpy who had done all of the hard labor, but Mary Margaret had kept them supplied with food and drink from Granny's and Killian had stood by the baby Liam, offering useless advice every now and then. It stood strong, all these years later and was used by all of the children of Storybrooke. It's current occupier however, had pulled up the rope ladder in an effort to keep any other guests out._

 _"_ _Give me a second." Emma told Killian, and she begun to scale the tree, with out the aid of the ladder. She'd climbed this tree many times when building it with her father, and it was muscle memory getting to the top. She climbed through a window and gave her younger brother a smile, before opening the trap door and letting the ladder down for Killian._

 _She sat down on the wooden floor and looked over at the young boy, who looked similar to her, but reminded her so much of Henry at ten years old._

 _"_ _Did Mom and Dad send you?" He asked, as Killian appeared through the trap door. "Yeah, but…I figured that I was probably the best person to come and talk to you anyway…Mom just cries and Dad isn't exactly the best conversationalist in the world." She grinned. Neal tried to hide a smile but failed, so he looked away from his sister._

 _Killian sat on the opposite site of the hut and just listened, not wanting to butt in when Emma was doing the talking._

 _"_ _I know that you think they love me more, but…..i know you're ten, and this might be hard for you to understand at ten years old, but they absolutely adore you. Yeah, they love me too, but no more than they love you." Emma began to say._

 _"_ _I think what your sister is trying to say, mate..is that your parents love the both of you, and they have very different relationships with you both, because of your different ages." Killian added._

 _Neal huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "They never tell you what to do! They're always so nice to you. They tell me off all the time, and it's not fair. You guys always hang out when I have to go to bed and I hate it!" Neal complained bitterly. Emma nodded, finally understanding the root of the problem._

 _"_ _Well…that's not entirely true. Mom and Dad used to tell me what to do all the time, or at least, they tried to. But I'm an adult, and they can't boss me around anymore because I have to make my own decisions. Whereas you do still have to listen to them. It sucks, and it can seem unfair at times, but give it another eight years and you'll be decision making just as much as I am." Emma told him gently._

 _"_ _As for us hanging out, little dudes need to go to bed, and since I'm not little anymore, I don't need to sleep as much as you. But when you're in bed, I promise all we're talking about is the kids. It's boring stuff really, I swear. You're not missing out on any of the fun at all." Emma reassured him._

 _They spent a few hours in the treehouse, talking things over and eventually the talking geared towards adventures they'd had in distant lands. Neal was relaxed and finally happy enough to return home with Emma and Killian._

* * *

 _Emma and Killian let Neal enter first, and he was immediately pulled into a hug by his parents, who held him close. After a few moment, a tearful Mary Margaret pulled Emma into the hug too, who was alarmed at the grabbing._

 _"_ _Okay….Mom…Dad…I need to breathe." Emma said, struggling to get free of her parent's grip. She finally made it and looked around the room to find her own children. David noticed her search and pointed to the stair case. "Ava woke up and we fed her, and she went back to sleep again. Liam and Amelia are still playing." He told her, a proud smile on his face._

 _Henry came walking down the stairs holding his baby sister, who had apparently just woken up. Emma smiled and took her from her son, then kissed his head. "Thank you kid." She said gently, smiling down at the baby girl in her arms._

 _"_ _Ohhhh Mommy missed you little one. Yes she did!" Emma cooed, causing the tiny baby in her arms to grin and giggle._

 _"_ _Right, I think Daddy needs a cuddle with his little Princess." He told Emma, taking their daughter from her arms and kissing her chubby cheeks._

 _"_ _Did someone say Princess?" Came the cry of a four year old from the top of the stairs. Amelia came walking down the staircase, holding her brothers hand. They were dressed up, him as a Prince, and her as a Princess. Emma smiled and Killian laughed, while Mary Margaret rushed for the camera._

 _"_ _You're a princess too." Emma assured the little girl, who looked beautiful and proud. Liam grinned at his little sister then looked to his Dad. "I'm looking after her Dad!" He told him proudly. Killian nodded at his son and winked._

 _"_ _Aye, that you are lad, and you're doing a mighty fine job of it too."_

* * *

 _Killian and Emma chose to stay for dinner that night, since they were already all there and the kids had all begun to get hungry and grumpy. Baby Ava was still asleep in Emma's arms and Amelia sat on her daddy's knee and ate, while Liam sat next to Neal, watching him closely and copying every action the older boy did. They laughed, chatted and ate their way though the night, the kids dropping off to sleep at various times, until all three of the Jones' youngest were asleep. Emma had restrapped in Ava, and Killian held Liam in his arms, while Henry, now a strong teenager, held Amelia as she slept._

 _Emma kissed her younger brother on the forehead as they started to leave. "Hey, remember kid, next time you wanna run away, you have an older sister who has an entire house filled with cookies and hot cocoa to run away to." She whispered, messing up his hair. She then side hugged her parents, saying goodbye for the night._

 _"_ _See you at work in the morning Dad." She said softly, closing the door behind her quietly, so not to wake up any of the kids._

 _They walked the short few minutes' home in silence, not wanting to disturb the babies and when they got home, Killian and Emma worked together to get the younger ones down in their beds._

 _"_ _Not too long on the computer, Henry. It's pretty late." Emma told her eldest son softly when she peered into his bedroom to say goodnight. He nodded his understanding, and Emma let him be._

 _When Emma entered her own bedroom, Killian was already in bed, the dog lying at the bottom of the bed sleeping. Emma stroked his soft head as she passed him, then gave Killian a small smile. "Thank you for helping with Neal." She told him, getting into bed._

 _"_ _Not a problem, love. He's a great kid..i'd hate for him to think that his parents didn't care for him as much as they care for you. Just like I don't want Henry to think that we care for him any less than we care for the other three."_

 _"_ _Speaking of Henry, wasn't he great tonight? Sometimes I look at him, and it hits me how much he's grown. It's like….out of nowhere, he's turning into a man and I'm not sure if I'm ready for him to be so grown up yet." Emma replied, getting comfortable in the bed as Scooter readjusted himself to be closer to his favorite owner._

 _"_ _They're all growing up Swan. But you're right, you've raised a great son." Killian said to her softly, pulling her in closer to press a kiss to her temple. Emma smiled and looked up at him, shaking her head. "We've raised a great son. You have had an equal part in that too." She reminded him. And it was the truth, Killian had been an amazing father figure to Henry, and to their other kids. He was the perfect father. Caring, loving, protective, every thing that Emma could have ever dreamed for in a husband._

 _"_ _Sleep well Swan. You've got a long day tomorrow." Killian whispered as he turned out the bedside lamp, pulling the room into darkness._


	10. Future Forward

**Remember, if you want to submit a prompt, then feel free to do so in the comments and I'll try my best to do them all :D**

 **Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Future Captain Swan + family._

 _Emma sat at her desk in the Sheriff's office, typing away on some report about a robbery that had occurred that morning. She didn't look up as the door to her office opened, but she smiled, knowing who her guest was._

 _"_ _Hey babe, how was school?" She asked, finishing the sentence she was typing before closing her laptop and looking up at her youngest daughter._

 _Ava gave her mom a big grin and hugged her tightly._

 _"_ _It's okay, I have a lot of homework though…..i tried telling Grams that I didn't need to do it, but she told me that she couldn't give me special treatment." Ava told her mom, dumping her school bag on the floor. Emma laughed and pulled Ava onto her lap. "Too right, she might be your Grams, but she's also your teacher and you do have to listen to her." Emma grinned. "Did Amelia and Liam get home alright?" She asked, thinking of the older two children who headed home straight after school rather than stopping by at the station._

 _Ava was only eight, and still wanted to be by her mom's side a lot, so she always swung by work after school and finished up the work day by doing her homework as her mom and sometimes Gramps worked. Amelia, twelve and Liam, fourteen, however, usually opted for going straight home and working on their homework there. Killian was always at home waiting for them with healthy snacks and a smile._

 _Emma pressed a kiss to Ava's cheek and then released her. "Okay, you work on your homework and I have a few more bits to type up and then we can swing by Granny's and get hot cocoa on the way home?" Emma asked, giving her youngest a smile._

 _Ava nodded enthusiastically and stood up, grabbing her backpack to access her homework._

 _"_ _Can you text Henry and see if he can come too?" Ava asked, wanting to see her eldest brother. Henry was now an adult, with a wife of his own. He worked in the library with Belle, but he spent most of his time writing. Emma gave her youngest a nod and reopened her laptop._

 _"_ _I'll see if he's free, but he's working on a new chapter so he might be busy. They're coming over for dinner tomorrow night though." She explained. Emma missed Henry too, but she'd had to accept that he was an adult now, and that he needed to live his own life, independent of his kid siblings and parents._

* * *

 _An hour later and a sorry text from Henry later, and Emma was packing up her stuff to leave for the day. Ava had struggled her way through math and science homework, leaving a small portion of the math for when she got home and could ask her dad for help. Killian was the one who was better with things like math, Emma had always been hopeless with her times tables. She rose from the small table she'd been using to draw and study on since she was a toddler, and put her gear back into her bag._

 _"_ _Okay, kiddo. Let's get out of here." Emma said softly, holding out her hand. Ava took it willingly and skipped alongside her mom happily as they headed to Granny's. As usual, Granny had two hot cocoas ready and waiting for them as they slipped on to the usual bar stools. Both were topped with cream and cinnamon, a family tradition._

 _Ava babbled through their drink, talking about her latest friend drama, and what she wanted to do for Christmas, the usual nonsense that eight year olds tend to spout._

* * *

 _Eventually the two of them made their way home, greeted by an over excited dog. "Hey Scooter, have you missed your mommy?" Emma laughed, letting the dog jump up and lick her excitedly. She managed to push the dog back to the ground and was greeted next by her husband. He picked up their youngest and kissed her cheek, before pressing his lips into his wife's. She kissed him back, eyes fluttering closed until Ava complained with a grossed out sound. Emma broke the kiss off, laughing._

 _"_ _Sorry, sorry." She apologized. Killian let Ava down and then went in for a proper hug with Emma. "Missed me, huh?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him. He nodded into the hug and held her tightly._

 _"_ _Dinner's ready love, and the kids are up in their rooms doing their homework." He told her, finally letting her go. Emma gave him an impressed smile and messed up his hair._

 _"_ _Nice job, Jones. Ava needs a little help with one of her math questions and she was waiting for her daddy. I'll go check on the other two and then we can eat?" She suggested, already half way up the stairs._

 _She checked in on Liam first, his room being the closest to the staircase._

 _"_ _Hey mom." He said as she knocked on his door and entered. He looked up from the art homework he was doing. "Impressive work dude. How was school?" She asked, running her hand through his hair. Liam shrugged and pulled a face. "The usual… boring and repetitive." He joked. Liam actually liked school, just as Henry had, but he liked to pretend that it was a huge hassle, to keep in line with a reputation he was trying to maintain._

 _"_ _Okay then…sounds like a good day to me. Go ahead and wash up, your father has prepared food and I for one am ready to eat." She grinned, heading out to find Amelia._

 _She found her oldest daughter in the study, typing on the computer. Emma leant over her and kissed the top of her head, distracting her from her work. "Is this the famous speech that Grams was telling me about?" Emma asked, trying to read the words on the screen. Amelia jumped up and covered the screen with her body._

 _"_ _You can't read it yet mom! It's supposed to be a surprise!" She cried out, trying to push her mom away. Emma laughed and pulled Amelia into a hug._

 _"_ _I didn't see anything. Come on, come eat dinner with your old mom." She laughed, walking them both towards the hallway. Amelia grinned up at her mom. "You're not that old you know…. not as old as dad anyway." She laughed cheekily._

 _"_ _I heard that Amelia Jones!" Came the cry from the bottom of the staircase, which caused Emma to laugh out loud._

 _"_ _Go wash your hands monkey and come down." She told her daughter, as she headed downstairs again._

 _"_ _Did your daughter really just call me old?" Killian asked, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Emma. She smirked at him and laughed. "So she's my daughter when she's calling you out on being ancient but the second she wins any sort of prize, she's yours?" She asked, her tone light and joking._

* * *

 _The five of them sat at the dinner table together, eating the food that Killian had made for them. "Okay, good thing, bad thing." Emma called out, which caused the kids to roll their eyes and complain. They did it every meal time without fail and it got annoying sometimes. However, Emma stood firm however, it was one family tradition she had begun when it was just Killian, Henry and her and she refused to let it slip now, even if the kids were getting older._

 _"_ _Dad can start." Liam said quickly, knowing that he'd get nominated otherwise. Killian pulled a face at his son, but then flashed a smile at his wife._

 _"_ _Bad thing…your mom left early this morning, which meant that my morning coffee was lonely. Good thing…. I spent the day on the Jolly Roger and I think I've nearly finished repairing the main sail." He told his family. Emma smiled happily, touching his bicep as he spoke. It was now her turn, since they went around in a circle to share their stories._

 _"_ _Bad thing…I had a ton of work, which is why I had to leave early. Good thing, I have the next two days off while Dad runs the station, which means I'll get to spend a few days with all of my favorite people."_

 _"_ _Bad thing, I couldn't find any of my friends at playtime so I had to sit with Grams. Good thing, Grams told me funny stories about Mommy." Ava grinned, scooping more food into her mouth. Emma looked at the youngest curiously, wondering what stories her mom could have shared with her._

 _Before she could press Ava any further, Amelia jumped in, adding her two cents. "Bad thing, we didn't get much homework today. Good thing, I found some extra stuff to study." She said proudly. Emma nodded at her, impressed. Amelia had always loved learning, and her academics surprised everyone. Liam however, was not as easily impressed and he simply rolled his eyes. "Bad thing, my sister might actually be an alien. Good thing, if she's an alien, we might be able to send her back." He said, grinning to himself, thinking himself very clever._

 _Amelia's mouth dropped open in shock and Emma and Killian looked at their son, very unimpressed. "Liam, mate. That wasn't very nice." Killian said sternly. Amelia looked upset and then pushed her dinner away from her, folding her arms across her chest. "It's not my fault that you're just stupid and you feel the need to degrade me in order to make you feel better about your own stupid grades." She retorted, causing both her parents to stand up._

 _"_ _Family room now." Emma demanded. When ever there was an issue, they met in the family room and sorted through any drama. Amelia and Liam sighed dramatically and stormed their way to the next room. Ava looked from her dad to her mom, then back at her food._

 _"_ _Um…. can I stay here and eat please? I think they're both cool." Ava asked, keen on her food. Killian gave a small smile and nodded. "Sure thing little bug. You stay here and finish up." He told her, then took Emma's hand and headed to the family room._

 _Amelia and Liam sat on opposite ends of the couch, arms folded, cross looks on their faces. Liam however, did look slightly guilty. Emma and Killian sat opposite them and leant forward, elbows resting on knees._

 _"_ _First of all, I want to say how important it is for the two of you to be kind to one another. You're family, and family looks out for one another. Family does not call each other names. I don't care who started it, or why the two of you think that you have to compete all the time. You're both wonderful in different ways and your father and I love you both enormously." Emma told them, her voice low and serious. "That being said, talking like that to each other isn't tolerated in this house and you both know it. So face each other and tell each other three things that you love about the other person." She instructed, using their usual punishment. It was something that Killian had started when the kids were very young and it had simply stuck. By getting to kids to serious reflect on things they like about their siblings, it usually got them both in a more positive mind set, both from the compliments and from the positive thinking._

 _Liam went first, uncrossing his arms and looking across at his sister. "One…you're really smart and even though I'm mean to you about it sometimes, I know that it's a good thing and you're going to do really well in everything you try. Two, you have the same eyes as Mom so I like them because they make me feel happy. Three….Um…. three. ..well, I guess you're good at being kind at school." Liam managed so say, tilting his head to the side. Emma took Killian's hand as they listened to their son speaking, squeezing his hand._

 _Amelia knew it was her turn and her shoulders sagged a little. "Do I have to?" She asked, turning to her mom, a pleading look on her face. Killian shook his head and pointed to Liam. "Three things, now." He told her firmly. Amelia let out a sigh and glared at her parents._

 _"_ _Fine. You're good with the computer. You're funnier than me and you're helpful." Amelia said, a pained look crossing her face as she complimented her brother. Liam cracked a smile, and then pulled a face at his sister, who tried her best not to laugh. She pushed him playfully, and then he started to tickle her. In no time at all, the two of them were rolling around laughing. Emma gave Killian a smile and stood up, heading back to the dining room to clear the table and check on Ava._

 _The youngest gave her mom a huge smile, her face covered in spaghetti sauce. "I love food!" She exclaimed as her parents entered the room, leaving them all laughing._


	11. AC

**Remember, if you want to submit a prompt, then feel free to do so in the comments and I'll try my best to do them all :D**

 **Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _The AC is out and it's the middle of summer._

 _"_ _Killian…" Emma moaned, her skin sticky and hot. "Please, I need more ice." She complained, fanning herself with a magazine. She wet her lips but the heat had dried out all the saliva in her mouth and her tongue felt like sandpaper._

 _Killian returned with a cup of ice cubes and a jug of iced tea. He sat down next to his wife and handed him both. Emma skulled half of the jug, then grabbed an ice cube, holding it against her chest._

 _Clothes weren't really an option in this heat, so Emma was only in a bralette and a pair of Killian's boxers. Killian licked his lips, sitting in only a pair of boxers too. "Emma, love…you're just making it hotter in here." He told her, grabbing his own ice cube and popping it into his mouth. Emma laughed and looked apologetic. She hadn't even thought about what it must look like for him to see her melt ice on her chest. The laugh didn't last long though, and soon she was dragging her long hair up into a pony tail, trying to free her neck from the heavy heat._

 _"_ _I need that AC to work now!" Emma practically yelled, hot and flustered. Killian flashed her a grin and took one of the ice cube from the cup. He placed it on the back of her neck, holding it there to cool her down. The cold water dripped down her back, cooling her a little. "How about we go get in the shower? A cold shower? He asked, kissing her jaw line._

 _Emma closed her eyes, mainly because of the relief the ice brought her, but also because he was kissing her in that spot that he knew drove her wild. She managed to nod, then stood quickly._

 _"_ _A cold shower sounds like exactly what I need."_


	12. Runaway

**Remember, if you want to submit a prompt, then feel free to do so in the comments and I'll try my best to do them all :D**

 **Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _"_ _Please….i just really need space right now."_

 _She was trying not to freak out. She was trying really fucking hard not to freak out but she couldn't help it. She felt the familiar panic rise in her chest and she wanted to run. She just needed to get out of the house for a moment, to breathe, to think….to be anywhere without him staring at her, looking concerned. She licked her lips and searched wildly for the easiest exit route._

 _Killian stepped forwards, worried. "Swan, what's going on?" He asked, looking and sounding confused. She pushed his arms away from her, not wanting him to touch her. She just….she needed space and time alone._

 _"_ _Please…I just really need space right now." She managed to say, pushing the bile that was rising, back down her throat. Killian looked even more confused and it killed her inside. "Emma, I'm your husband? You're not meant to need space from me. Did I do something wrong?" He asked, looking heart broken. He tried to reach out and touch her and she freaked out. Her heart was racing and she knew she needed to get out. She needed to leave._

 _"_ _Don't touch me, please." She warned him, side stepping around him. "I love you, I do…I just need space." She told him, before leaving him alone in their brand new house._

* * *

 _She made her way to her parent's apartment, not stopping to knock, but entering with her key. She immediately went to the bed that used to be hers, and lay down on it, ignoring the questions from her mom and dad. Two minutes later and her mom was laying down next to her, not asking anything, just being there with her._

 _It didn't take long for the tears to come and soon Emma was crying into her mom's jumper, large sobs wrecking her body._

 _Mary Margaret lay with her daughter, rubbing soothing circles on her back gently, trying to calm her down._

 _It was about an hour later that David came in and sat on the edge of the bed. Emma's tears had stopped by now, but she still clung to her mom, silent and staring off into the distance, not moving. David gave Mary Margaret a soft smile and shrugged. "Killian stopped by. He says that he loves you, and that he's sorry…. although he didn't seem to know what he was sorry for, but he sounded very, very, very sincere. I stopped him from coming in here, but I can call him back if you want him?"_

 _Emma shook her head and said nothing, but moved in closer to her mom._

* * *

 _She didn't know when she'd fallen asleep, but there was a blanket placed over her and there was one of her parents on either side of her, both of them asleep. She sat up and wiped her eyes, feeling that her cheeks were tear stained. Mary Margaret and David stirred at the movement and they too sat up. David rubbed his daughter's back while Mary Margaret kissed her temple._

 _"_ _I'm okay guys….i'm sorry." Emma told them, feeling bad for putting them through a confusing night._

 _Her parents shook their heads, clearly not bothered by the night's events._

 _"_ _Honey…it's obvious that something's wrong. We only hope that you feel comfortable enough to share your pain with us." Mary Margaret told her softly. Emma nodded and looked over at her dad. "Do you….um…can I speak to Mom for a second, please?" She asked, biting her lip at his hurt face. He nodded however and made his way out of the room, leaving the two women alone._

 _Once it was just her mom and her, Emma still didn't say anything. She felt sick, and nervous and like she wanted to cry more. She took a few deep breaths and then closed her eyes._

 _"_ _I'm pregnant."_

* * *

 _Mary Margaret was thrilled. She loved Emma, and even Killian had become a part of the family especially now that the two of them were married. She was even happier at the idea of Emma having another baby. This new baby would give Emma a chance to heal the wounds of not being able to raise Henry, just like Neal had done for her. She also knew however, the fear that came with discovering a pregnancy. She understood why Emma might be sad or scared. Mary Margaret reached out and took her daughter's hand, gently squeezing it. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You're a great mom. Henry adores you, he has since the moment he met you. And this baby is going to be a lot different than it was with him. You have a different circumstance now." She said softly, wanting to make her daughter feel better._

 _Emma shrugged and wiped her cheeks. "I just…I wasn't expecting it. I was being so careful. And Killian and I haven't even talked about kids." Emma replied, a worried look etched on her face._

 _"_ _He'll be happy Emma, I promise. You have to tell him, he's probably not slept at all and is pacing the floor of your brand new house thinking the worst about his new wife." She urged, feeling sorry for Killian as well as for Emma._

 _"_ _I know…I just… .i freaked out. I know I shouldn't have left so suddenly, but I needed to think. It's not like I'm even sure if this is what I really want. I'm not mom material. Even with Henry…he's fully grown, he's always just been more of a friend than a baby who needs me."_

 _Mary Margaret chuckled slightly and nodded. "I've been there." She told Emma. It was the truth. When Emma came back into her life, her daughter wasn't the ten-year-old that Emma got to see Henry as, she was a fully grown adult. It still was hard to pull rank over someone who spent twenty-eight years alone._

 _"_ _Go and find your husband, and tell him. And then you can do this the way it should be done….together." She encouraged softly, fixing up Emma's hair as she spoke. She nodded, and stood rubbing her face quickly. "Okay…I can do this." She told her mom, but it was mostly for her own benefit. Emma headed out of the room but stopped near the door as her mom called out to her again. She turned her head to face her mom, who still looked sleepy. "Emma….i'm happy for you. Congratulations honey." She said, a big grin appearing on her face. Emma returned the smile and left the room. David stood waiting, nervously and looked hopeful as Emma opened the door. She simply kissed her dad's cheek and said nothing, leaving the apartment._

* * *

 _She opened the front door to their house quietly and slipped inside. It was still early and she wasn't sure if Killian would even be awake yet. True to her mother's predictions however, Killian was pacing the hallway, looking as if he hadn't slept at all. He froze as he saw Emma and as she looked at him, she could tell that he'd been crying. She felt terrible and before he could say anything, she went to him and wrapped her arms around him. He melted into her touch, burying his nose in her shoulder, holding her tightly. He had no idea what had caused his wife to flee so suddenly, but he was just glad that she'd returned. Emma kissed his cheek and pulled back so she could get a good look at him._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for leaving like that. I just…I was scared." She admitted, her voice delicate with emotion. Killian nodded, still confused. "It's okay, love. But….what was the matter? What did I do?" He asked, hoping that there was some way he could make up for whatever it was that he did wrong._

 _She shook her head at him, guilt running through her at the thought that he had done anything wrong._

 _"_ _I'm pregnant Killian. That's why I freaked out. You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all. I was- am..just scared."_

 _His face dropped, of all the things she could have told him, he was not expecting that one. It didn't take long for a smile to form on his lips as he looked down at her flat stomach. "You're with child?" He asked in awe._

 _Emma gave a small laugh at his old fashioned wording, but nodded. "Yes…and I know we haven't talked about this…and I don't even know if I'll make a good mom, but it's happening…and I'm sorry it's all happening so quickly."_

 _Killian stopped her from talking with a quick kiss. "No, Swan…this is the best news ever. You're a fantastic Mum! And sure it's scary, but we can handle this! We're having a baby Emma!"_

* * *

 _They had moved to the couch, Emma sitting with Killian laying down, his head on her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair as they watched some random movie that was on TV. He was exhausted, he hadn't slept at all the night before, and she felt bad for that, so she was trying to make it up to him now. His eyes were closed and she was pretty sure he was asleep on her. Her hand traced his jaw bone and she smiled softly. She was still scared out of her mind, but she felt better now that Killian knew, and that he was so confident in her own abilities._


	13. One Armed Push-Ups

**Remember, if you want to submit a prompt, then feel free to do so in the comments and I'll try my best to do them all :D**

 **Squid**

 **X**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _One armed push-ups._

 _Emma was heading home for the day. It was unusual for her to get off work before four, but it'd been a slow day and David had encouraged her to head home for a bit of time with Killian. She'd not argued with him, and even though it was barely past mid-day, she was boarding the Jolly Roger where she suspected her pirate would be spending his day._

 _She decided that she'd scare him, or at least attempt to, so she was quiet as she snuck below deck. She could hear music coming from the captain's quarters, which made her smile a little. He was finally figuring out how to use some of the more modern technology._

 _The door was slightly open and when she stuck her head round, she was shocked to see Killian on the ground….doing push ups?_

 _He'd always been toned and fit, but she'd never seen him actually work out before. However now it was evident that he spent much of his spare time doing so. He was shirtless, and hookless, only wearing a pair of shorts he must have borrowed from David. He was effortlessly pressing up and down, only using his good hand._

 _Emma raised her eyebrows, impressed. She could do push ups with the best of them, but with one hand? She'd manage about five before collapsing and here he was, already on his twentieth in the time she'd been watching._

 _She pushed the door open wider a little bit, cringing as it made an awfully loud creaking sound. Killian looked up at her, a little jumpy from the sudden surprise. When he saw her however, he stood and smiled at her, though a little confused at her presence._

 _"_ _Is everything alright love?" He asked, taking a towel from the table nearby and wiping his face of sweat. Emma nodded and flashed him a smile as he walked closer to peck her cheek._

 _"_ _Dad sent me home…it's dead at the station. I didn't realize you were so strong.." She said, staring at his chest muscles. She'd seen his toned biceps before, but they'd not quite gotten as far as seeing each other shirtless, or naked yet. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him and Killian only added fuel to the fire by giving her the god damn sexy smirk._

 _"_ _Like what you see, Swan?" He asked, pressing forwards. Emma caught herself staring and shook her head to regain focus. Meeting his playful eyes, she rolled her own._

 _"_ _Do you want to put some clothes on and get lunch with me?" She asked him._

 _"_ _Do you want to take some clothes off and have lunch here?" He countered, playfully lifting the bottom of her shirt up slightly. Emma blushed, but grinned. She could do with a make out session if she was totally honest. It'd been a long few months and she and Killian had had minimal alone time._

 _She let him lift her shirt off and then she led him to the bed in the corner of the room, her shirt staying behind on the floor. As she sat down and Killian joined her, she kissed him. Their kisses started gently, hello kisses and 'I missed you' kisses, but they soon escalated into passionate, wanting kisses. Kisses that were long and full of desire and need._

 _When Emma broke off to breathe, Killain's hand was awkwardly on her shoulder, like he was a nervous middle schooler. She looked down and smiled at it, then took his hand in her, pressing a small kiss to the back of his palm._

 _"_ _It's okay to touch me." She whispered, placing his hand directly on her chest. "I'm all yours." She added, before kissing him once more, her own hands now exploring every ripple on his toned chest._

 _They spent the next hour kissing like teenagers, exploring each others bodies, before Killian declared that they should go get a drink before they started something they may not be ready to finish._


	14. Mother Daughter

_AN:_ _ **Hey guys, sorry about no update in a while, i've been busy finishing University for the year and getting my stuff ready for my 7 week trip to Europe! (I leave on the 30th Nov). I should be updating while i'm away but if not, fear not, i have not forgotten about this story!**_

 _ **Also...i threw it back to AU EF verse, but the rest will pretty much be modern day in SB.**_

 _Princess Emma cried her little heart out at the sound of more thunder from outside her bedroom window. She was only five, and terrified of the loud booming sounds that echoed through the kingdom that would one day be hers. She turned to face the door as it opened, and her mom came rushing in. She was by her daughter's side in an instant, and Emma wrapped her arms tightly around her mommy's neck, burying her face in her. Snow held her child and soothingly rocked her gently in her arms. "It's okay, little princess. The storm will pass." She whispered softly into her hair, rubbing gentle circles on her back. Emma clung to her mother, soothed only a little by her presence, fear still raging through her body._

 _"_ _Shall i tell you a story, little one?" Snow asked, shifting them both so that she was laying next to her daughter in the bed. Emma nodded as she moved her self impossibly closer to her mom. She was only young and still needed her mom or dad to comfort her in the long, dark nights._

 _Snow cleared her throat and began to speak, her hands gently stroking Emma's long blonde hair._

 _"_ _There was once a beautiful young princess named Emma. She had the biggest green eyes, and hair as yellow as the sun, and a smile that lit up every room she entered. Her mommy and daddy loved her very, very much and they knew that they would do anything to protect their precious daughter. Princess Emma was the best horse rider her age, in all the lands…and her daddy taught her how to master a sword before she could even walk properly. Their princess had all the skills of the finest lady in the Enchanted Forest, and was still able to dance with her daddy in the realm's biggest balls." Snow said gently, looking down at her daughter. Emma's eyes had closed and her breathing had slowed. Snow paused, thinking that Emma was finally asleep, but a complaining nudge soon prompted her to begin her story once more._

 _"_ _One day, Princess Emma's mommy and daddy decided that they wanted to give their little princess a baby brother or baby sister. So they started to prepare for a new baby. They started to turn one of the spare rooms in the tower into a new nursery, one that would be fit for a new royal baby. They didn't tell their little princess, because they wanted to keep it a secret from her, like a super special surprise. And then finally, after many months of waiting, Princess Emma's mommy found out that she had a tiny baby growing in her tummy, just like baby Emma had done. She was so happy to have another baby growing inside of her, but she was also a little scared." Snow whispered, with no answer coming from Emma, but a light snoring. Her daughter had fallen asleep and had not heard the news that she was going to be a big sister in a matter of months. Snow didn't mind too much though, she knew that Charming would want to be there to see their daughter's reaction. She had spent the good part of a year begging them to 'buy her a new sister'. Snow pulled Emma's small frame closer to her, and kissed the top of her forehead, closing her own eyes. She spent the night in her Princess' bed, comforting her through the storm._


	15. Very Happy

**_Prompt_** _: Emma tells Killian that she's pregnant._

 _Emma knew that Killian would be home soon, thanks to a heads up text from her mom. She'd managed to get her parents to distract her husband for the day, in an effort to give her more time to prepare for their evening. Mary Margaret and David were also going to watch Emma and Killian's son, Liam, who was only eighteen months old. She had just finished lighting the candles on the dinner table when she heard the sound of the front door opening. She straightened up and turned to face where she knew Killian was about to walk through._

 _He gave her a curious look when he saw the candlelit dinner behind her. A slight frown on his face, he walked over to her and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "What's this about Swan? Did I forget some sort of romantic holiday or anniversary?" He asked her, sounding a little worried. Emma laughed and shook her head. "Relax…I just thought that we needed a nice dinner, something that doesn't involve baby food or Granny's lasagna." She grinned, gesturing for him to sit down. He obliged and took her hand in his across the table, giving it a little squeeze._

 _"_ _The little guy was pleased to see your parents; I think he may be content there for the night." Killian told Emma as she poured him a glass of water. He gave her an inquisitive look and held up the glass. "Water Swan? What happened to our standard rum? Even that wine you insist on giving me is better than this." He asked, slightly confused. Emma blushed and nodded a little. "Sorry….i can't have any though. Not for a little while anyway." She hinted, handing over a small box. Killian was more than confused by this point, but took the small package from his wife._

 _He opened the lid and then looked up at Emma in shock. "Is this from today?" He asked, standing up. Emma grinned and nodded. "Liam is going to be a big brother." She confirmed, joining him on her feet. He pulled her close into his arms, a huge grin on his face. "Bloody hell, Swan." He breathed into her hair._

 _He leant back, enough to see her face clearly then kissed her properly. She slipped her hands into his hair, running her fingers along his scalp._

 _When she broke the kiss, she noticed tears running down Killian's cheeks and she smile gently, wiping them away for him. "Happy?" She asked._

 _"_ _Aye, Love. Very happy indeed."_

 _ay." She hinted, handing over a small box. Killian was more than confused by this point, but took the small package from his wife._

 _He opened the lid and then looked up at Emma in shock. "Is this from today?" He asked, standing up. Emma grinned and nodded. "Liam is going to be a big brother." She confirmed, joining him on her feet. He pulled her close into his arms, a huge grin on his face. "Bloody hell, Swan." He breathed into her hair._

 _He leant back, enough to see her face clearly then kissed her properly. She slipped her hands into his hair, running her fingers along his scalp._

 _When she broke the kiss, she noticed tears running down Killian's cheeks and she smile gently, wiping them away for him. "Happy?" She asked._

 _"_ _Aye, Love. Very happy indeed."_


	16. Meet your sister

**_Prompt_** _: The birth of their second child. (Big brother meeting baby sister)_

 _Emma was tired, but happy. Her delivery had gone pretty well, with her husband holding one hand, her mom holding the other. Her dad had opted to staying in the waiting room with two-year-old Liam and Henry, keeping them entertained until they could come in to meet their new baby sister._

 _Emma was now holding her tiny new baby girl in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. Killian pressed kisses to the top of her head, holding his wife close as he stared in awe at the newest addition to their family. Snow was in tears, watching her daughter proudly. Emma looked over at her mom and took a deep breath, understanding how hard it must be for her to watch her daughter have a baby again, because of the pain of her own experience with childbirth._

 _"_ _Would you like to hold your grand-daughter?" Emma asked, giving her mom a warm smile. Snow nodded silently, and took the new baby in her arms as Emma took Killian's hand and gave it a squeeze. There would be plenty of time for them to get to know their baby girl, but her mom deserved to hold the little one. "She looks just like you did when you were born." Snow said, crying harder._

 _Emma sat up in the bed a little as the door opened and David walked in holding Liam, Henry not far behind. David put Liam down on the bed carefully and then kissed the top of Emma's head. "You did great, kid." He whispered, moving to stand beside Snow. "Oh my god…she looks exactly like…" He whispered, his voice trailing off._

 _"_ _Me?" Emma asked, cutting in with a smile. She nodded at her dad, and then let Liam crawl up to snuggle into her side. Her mom passed the newborn back into Emma's arms, where Liam and Henry could get a good look at their new sister. Henry made his way round to his mom's side and gave her a proud smile. "She's so tiny." He commented, gently stroking a pink cheek. Little Liam with his heavy hands and excited grabbing, pulled at the blanket, wanting to see the new arrival even more clearly, and Killian gently eased him away from the baby. "Baby!" Their little son cried out, his hands just out of reach of the little one._

 _"_ _So….what's her name?" Henry asked curiously, something that everyone in the room had been wondering. Emma looked across at her mom and gave her a smile._

 _"_ _Amelia Snow Jones…..her name is Amelia." She told her parents and her two sons. Snow and David looked at each other, absolutely thrilled._


	17. In The Middle Of The Night

_**PROMPT:**_ _Emma and Killian adjusting to life with kids._

 _-I've decided to write this from when they have Liam, Amelia, Ava and Henry._

 _Emma woke to crying. It wasn't uncommon for the nights to be broken by one of her children needing or wanting her. This time, it was Amelia. Emma nudged Killian with her foot, trying to wake him up to go and tend to their eldest daughter. "She wants her daddy." Emma mumbled into the pillow, totally making it up. Killian called her bluff and remained 'asleep'._

 _Emma soon grew frustrated by her husbands lack of movement and her daughter's incessant crying. "Fine….i guess I'll get her." Emma sighed, heaving herself out of the warm bed._

 _She padded across the wooden floorboards into the little girls bedroom. "Hey little princess, what's all the crying for?" She asked softly, making her way to sit on the edge of her young one's bed. Amelia didn't answer, but crawled onto her mommy's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck tightly. It was at that moment that the baby started to cry. Emma sighed a little, knowing then that she wasn't likely to get much sleep for the rest of the night. She carried Amelia into the master bedroom and placed her on top of her sleeping daddy. "Special delivery…the baby is awake and needs feeding." Emma told him as he sat up looking tired and confused._

 _Emma lifted little Ava from her crib and kissed her forehead. "Perfect timing baby girl. Mommy appreciates the synchronized crying, rather than waiting till I'd fallen back to sleep." She whispered, sitting down in the rocking chair in the corner to feed her little one. Ava was only a couple of months old, and was still breast feeding, which made night feeds easy in terms of preparation, but difficult for Emma in terms of sleep deprivation._

 _Ava fed quickly, and was soon asleep in Emma's arms once more. She stood, carrying Ava into the bedroom she shared with Killian. It was early in the morning, which meant that the baby would wake again in a couple of hours and bringing her into the big bed meant she wouldn't have to get up again to soothe her. When Emma entered the master bedroom, she smiled softly at the sight before her. It seemed that Liam had decided to join his sister in bed with their father, and the two kids were either side of their daddy, heads laying asleep on his chest. Killian stared out at Emma, not looking impressed._

 _"_ _This is the most uncomfortable position I've ever been in." He whispered, watching Emma as she brought Ava to the bed._

 _"_ _Want a third one?" She joked, slipping into the small bed space Amelia was allowing her to have. Killian closed his eyes and groaned slightly. "Why are they so boney? Remind me to fatten them up a little, their little elbows and knees are so sharp and pointy." He complained, shifting carefully to try and get more comfortable._

 _"_ _Careful there Pirate….those boney kids are half yours, and I'm not all angles and points…you are." She grinned. Their lanky joints were definitely something they inherited from him, not her. Emma lay Ava on her chest, the tiny baby grabbing a bunch on her mom's t-shirt in her sleep. "This one however, this one is all me." Emma grinned._

 _"_ _Liam is exactly like you…in all the best and worst ways, Amelia started out looking like me, and now has your hair and your eyes, but this one….this one is my little mini-me." Emma cooed, gently stroking the baby's blonde hair. "She is going to have you wrapped around her little finger." She grinned over at Killian, who didn't deny the truth._

 _Liam made a sighing noise in his sleep and rolled over, almost falling out of bed if it hadn't been for his father catching him at the last minute._

 _"_ _Nice save daddy." Emma commented, her heart beat rising slightly at the fear of her son falling. "Maybe we can have your parents watch the older ones today?" Killian asked his wife softly. "I'm in need of sleep and wife time." He added._

 _Emma smiled across at him, managing to take his hand._

 _"_ _Four kids too much for the great Captain Hook?" She teased lightly, rubbing her thumb against the back of his palm. "We can ask." She added before he had a chance to say anything more. "Henry is with Regina and Robin anyway, and mom's been asking them over for the day for a while now anyway. And then that'll just leave Ava, who is so easy." She promised. It was due time that they had a little bit of a break._


	18. Sharing

"Are you sure that this is the only room option?" David asked again, looking stressed. "We need a double and two singles.." He added for extra emphasis, looking directly at Killian. Emma looked between her dad and her boyfriend awkwardly. "Well….there's always the sofa bed Dad. I know that they're in the same room but you and Mom can take the bed and Killian and I can pull out the sofa bed and use that." Emma told him, offering everyone a small smile. Killian caught her smile and returned it with one of his own, while David simply stared in frustration at Killian. The pirate was seeming to enjoy their situation a little too much for his liking.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat and managed to get David's attention, calling him away to give Emma and Killian a little privacy. As soon as they were somewhat alone, Killian turned to his girlfriend, a small smirk on his face.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Swan? I am more than happy to take the tub or the floor." He told her seriously. He'd spent many a night on rougher surface than a bath tub filled with a duvet cover. However, Emma shook her head and pulled him close to her by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey….i'm ready, okay? As for my father? Perhaps never." She ginned, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Just don't get any ideas about pillaging when sleeping in the same room as my parents." Emma whispered, nudging his nose with hers playfully. Killian smirked and kissed Emma quickly. "You know love…I can be subtle….If you can keep your voice down." He told her suggestively. Emma scoffed and was about to reply until her parents reentered the room. "Henry, Regina and Robin are all settled in next door." Mary Margaret told them, starting to get the bed ready for the night, pulling back the covers.

"I'm so tired." David groaned, going to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. Mary Margaret soon joined him, which left Emma and Killian alone in the main studio room to get themselves ready for bed. She threw him a shirt, she certainly wasn't keen on letting him sleep shirtless as usual when her parents were sleeping in the bed next to them. He pouted a little, then changed into the shirt, so he was in a shirt and boxers. Emma changed quickly, so she was in shorts and a tank top.

They had just gotten into the sofa bed when her parents came out of the bathroom and got into their bed.

Killian reached out and pulled Emma closer to him in the bed, so he was spooning her from behind. David sat up and stared at his daughter, frowning heavily. Emma sighed and closed her eyes, trying to ignore her father's stare. Killian simply enjoyed teasing his girlfriends father, who was also his good friend.

"You okay mate?" Killian asked cheekily, cocking an eyebrow at the man, as he pulled Emma even closer. David huffed and looked embarrassed, but looked away. Mary Margaret giggled a little and pulled her husband down.

Half an hour passed and neither Killian nor Emma were asleep yet. They lay in each other's arms as they usually did, but the sound of her parents sleeping in the bed next to them was keeping them both up.

"Maybe I should help tire you out Swan?" Killian asked cheekily. "I'm sure if we work hard enough them you'll be tired enough to sleep very, very well."

"Do not even think about it Killian Jones." Came the voice of Emma's mother in the dark. She clearly wasn't asleep, and had heard every word. Emma blushed and turned into Killian, hiding her face in his shirt. "Mom!" She groaned, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Just be grateful that your father is well and truly asleep Emma, otherwise you'd be in this bed faster than you know. With your pirate boyfriend alone."

Emma sighed and sat up in bed, looking across the dark room at her mom. "Mom…I'm an adult. You do realize that Killian and I have se-"

She got no further before Killian had covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her back into a laying position. "Sorry about that your majesty. She'll be quiet now." Killian whispered, a stupid grin on his face.


	19. Sick Day

Killian was sick. He'd caught a cold from Henry, who'd picked it up from one of the kids from school. He had taken to the couch, with a blanket and a hot water bottle. He was also miserable. He'd never felt so bad before in fact.

There had been an early call in to work that morning, but it meant that Emma was now able to come home earlier than usual to care for her sick man.

She sat down on the edge of the couch and pressed the back of her hand to Killian's forehead. "Oh babe…you're boiling." She said softly, stroking his cheek gently. He groaned and leaned into her cool touch. "Please Swan….make it go." He whimpered at her, pleading for her to make him feel better. She gave a soft chuckle and shook her head. "I can't, I'm sorry. You're just going to have to ride this through." She told him regretfully. Leaning down, she pressed a small kiss to his forehead. "How about a movie and soup? I may not be Gordon Ramsey but I do know how to heat up a can of soup and cuddle my sick boyfriend." She promised. Killian nodded and tried for a small smile. "Cuddling with you always sounds like a good idea to me."

Emma left him on the couch while she changed out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable. The soup didn't take long to heat up and soon she was sitting by Killian's side, feeding him soup. He let her feed her, even though he was capable of doing so himself. He liked the feeling he got when she looked after him, and she was happy to help. She pushed back his hair from out of his eyes and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. "Better?" She asked softly as she placed the empty bowl on the counter.

Emma carefully lay down in front of Killian, pulling his arm around her. He pulled her into him, feeling a little better with her next to him. She flicked on the TV and found Netflix. "Anything you want to watch in particular?" She asked, starting to browse. Killian shrugged behind her and buried his face in her hair. "Anything…. maybe something Christmas themed?" He suggested. Emma found the perfect movie and set it up to play.

Half an hour into the movie and Emma had turned round to face him, ignoring the movie that was playing behind her. They were lazily kissing, her hands resting on his chest as she sweetly pressed her lips against his. His breathing was heavier than usual, thanks to the cold he was carrying but he was happy that she was with him. "You'll get sick Swan." He muttered, going in for another kiss. Emma grinned into his lips and kissed him again. "Then you can look after me. And anyway, I don't get sick." She argued.


	20. Interrupted

"Killian….get in here." Emma called out from their shared bedroom. The kids were all in bed (finally) and now Emma had some time alone with her husband before their own bedtime. Killian entered the bedroom and his eyes widened at the sight of his wife. She'd bought new lingerie for him, without him knowing and she now stood before him in black lace. "Swan." He whispered, stalking forwards to meet her bare skin with his hands. "Bloody hell Swan, you look great." He added, only causing her to blush and grin. "Sit down.." She answered, gently guiding him to the bed and sitting him down on the edge. Looping her leg over him, she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Killian's hooked hand went straight to her waist, pulling her closer while his hand found her bra. His fingers teased at the lace trimmings, eager to find the fullness of beneath.  
Emma gasped and grinned a little, then began to kiss his neck, up his stubble and towards his heavy breathing mouth.  
They sat joined together, kissing for a long time, just enjoying being in each others company. Emma's bra had found it's way to the floor, as had his jacket, shirt and belt. Killian groaned into Emma's lip and spun them around so she was lying on her back on the bed, with him hovering above her. She grinned at him and wrapped her legs around his waist, starting to unzip his jeans. Killian had just started to kiss her collarbone when the door to their bedroom suddenly opened. Everything from that second happened in slow motion, her parents, Regina and Robin all walking into the room, Killian rolling off her, grabbing a blanket to cover herself with, the new guests leaving the room in horror.

When everything was sped up again, Emma was sitting on the bed, bright red and now wearing one of Killian's shirts to cover her to mid thigh. He'd gotten completely dressed again, but neither of them had found the courage to face the people in the hallway. "What the hell are they doing here?" Emma hissed at Killian, her face still red. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Your father is going to kill me. Literally…kill me." He muttered. "Come on Killian, we have kids, he knows that we've had sex before." She told him, a little agitated. She figured that the longer they hid in the bedroom, the more awkward things would be. She headed to the door and opened it, allowing them to enter the room. "Okay, come on in, those who don't like to knock before entering the bedroom of a married couple." She said, her tone tight and teasing. Every single one of them were bright red and blushing, especially David. "Please, tell me what the big emergency was, that you had to use the emergency key to get into my house, with out knocking, or calling first?" She added, folding her arms across her chest. Mary Margaret blushed and looked to David, who looked torn between embarrassment and anger. "Well….there's been reporting's of a winged monster on the edge of town. We thought the whole crew could head out and investigate." Robin managed to say, keeping his eyes on the ground. "You still could have called." Emma debated, sitting down on the edge of her bed, sure to keep the material of Killian's shirt low enough to cover her.  
"We were passing through and thought that you might be asleep." Regina excused, adding in her part of the conversation. Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well…we can't both go, since we have the kids in bed. Can it not wait until the morning?" Emma asked, a pained look on her face. She really, really didn't want to go out. In fact, she wanted her family to leave so that she could get Killian naked again and finish off what they'd just started. "Emma, there will be time for…. couple time….later. Right now, there's a threat to this town, and we might need your magic to help solve it." Regina snapped, folding her arms across her chest. Killian let out a sigh and nodded at Emma. "You'd better go love. I can stay here with the kids and if things get really bad and you need me, then I can call Belle and join you." He told her gently. Emma groaned and stood up, walking to the walk in wardrobe. "Fine!" Came her yell from the closet. "But who ever this villain is, is going to pay for ruining my sex life." 


	21. Family Drabble

"Bloody hell Swan, the baby…" Killian cried out, pointing to their youngest daughter who was currently crawling away from the rest of her family. Emma quickly grabbed the fifteen-month old baby girl and scooped her up into her arms. "Can you hold her while I finish Amelia's hair please?" Emma asked, handing over the baby. Killian took the baby and began lifting her up and down making her giggle. He swung her gently, a wide grin forming on the little girl's face. They were currently trying to get a family photo taken, but with three young kids and Henry, it was proving to be more difficult than they'd anticipated. Emma knelt down again and began to braid the four-year-old girl's hair. "Just stay still a little longer baby girl." Emma pleaded, flashing a smile at her six-year-old son who looked bored and impatient. "Not long now lad." Killian promised. Henry stood off to the side, texting his girlfriend no doubt.

"Okay, Amelia is done. Henry, come stand next to me, Liam…stand next to daddy. Here, babe give me Ava. Amelia, stand next to Liam." Emma ordered, standing to her feet. She took the baby from her husband and kissed her chubby cheek. The family turned to the camera, and Killian slipped an arm around his wife's waist. Just as the photo was taken, Ava threw up everywhere, the milky vomit landing on her dad's shirt. The other kids all groaned and moved away in horror. Killian stood in shock, a slight frown on his face. Emma bit her lip and tried to hide a smile, but comforted the crying baby. "You know not to move her around so much after I've just fed her." Emma reasoned. "I have another shirt for you in my bag…." She added, much to Killian's relief.

Half an hour later and they were all ready to retake the photo. Ava was asleep in her mommy's arms, while Amelia and Liam were tired and hungry.

"Let's just get this photo and go…the kids need lunch or we're going to have two meltdowns." Killian told Emma, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, kids…back in your places please." She asked softly, trying to keep her voice low and calm. The obeyed, but this time Liam put his arm around Amelia and grinned straight at the camera. "That's my boy." Killian said proudly, pulling Emma closer to him for the photo. She held the sleeping baby, her other hand resting on Henry's shoulder.

They were finally done and the kids were all strapped into their car seats, ready for the drive home. Killian had given Amelia and Liam a sneaky piece of candy while their mom wasn't watching, knowing that the slight energy boost would help them get through the afternoon. Henry was saying goodbye to his mom, as he was due to head over to Regina and Robin's house for the rest of the weekend.

When Emma finally settled in the car, she reached over and kissed Killian. She pulled back, her nose scrunched up in slight disgust. "Jeez, you need a shower babe. Ava really got you with the vomit smell." She told him, stroking the stubble on his cheek. Killian pouted and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping baby. "I guess it's my own fault for bouncing her so much….and I appreciate you aiming her at me, love." He teased, gently jabbing at her sides to make her jump.

It was later in the afternoon and Emma was helping Liam and Amelia paint some Christmas cards for their grandparents. She kissed Amelia's forehead and ventured into the lounge to find her husband and youngest daughter, neither of whom she'd heard a peep out of for an hour or so. She found them on the couch, Killian lying on his back with his eyes closed, their little baby on his chest, also asleep. Emma smiled to herself and pulled the blanket down from behind the couch, carefully covering them both. Killian lazily opened his eyes at the movement and Emma kissed his cheek. "Go back to sleep daddy, I'll wake you up for dinner. But this nap means you get to help with one of the night feeds." She told him cheekily, stroking his hair as he reshut his eyes to go back to sleep.

Emma returned to her other children to find that they'd painted each other instead of the paper. "Guys!" She cried out, not at all mad. "The paint was supposed to be for your paint brushes and the paper, not each other!" She laughed, taking the drenched paintbrushes from her children. "Don't even move….don't touch anything. I'll have to shower both of you." She added. She picked Amelia up from under her arms and started walking towards the bathroom. "Follow me Liam, and don't touch anything, okay?" She ordered, leading them to the bathroom.

She moved quickly, running the bath and pulling the kids painted clothes off, then placing them into the warm water. She washed their faces and arms until they were clean of paint, and then helped them out. Wrapping them both up in warm fuzzy towels, she stood up and opened the bathroom door for them. "Okay, go get your pajamas on." She told them, watching them waddle off into their respective bedrooms.

Killian had finally woken up from his nap, as had baby Ava. They were both now playing on the floor, doing a puzzle together while Emma made dinner for the family. The other two kids joined their father, Liam sitting with Ava and helping her, while Amelia sat on her daddy's knee and looped her arms around is neck. "I love you daddy." She told him, kissing his cheek. Killian smiled and kissed her back. "I love _you_ so much." He whispered back.

Emma stood in the door way watching her husband and their three kids, a warm smile on her face. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him, to have all of them. Her parents, Henry, Killian, the three little ones. They were everything she never even dreamed she could have.

"Come on kids, time to eat." She said softly, grinning as they all stood up and ran to the kitchen. Even little Ava made her best attempt at wobbling her way though the house towards her dinner plate. Killian was the last to walk past Emma, and she reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him as he tried passing her. She pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him quickly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what, my love?" He asked curiously, going in for another kiss.

"For everything…being a great father, a great husband, a great man." She replied, kissing him for a third time. "I'm lucky to have you, and I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate you."


	22. After the Underworld

Emma and Killian lay together, their limbs intertwined. They'd fallen asleep on the couch together, and neither one had woken in the night to move, they'd been that exhausted. Emma was half on top of Killian in order to fit, and her head was resting on his chest, tucked under his chin. The front door swung open and both Emma's parents walked in with Henry and Regina. They still didn't stir, the efforts of vanquishing the darkness inside of them both along with the journey to the underworld clearly too much for either of them.

"Mom." Henry called out, a small smile forming on his face. Emma was pulled from her slumber slowly, her son's cry pulling her from dream world. Looking up, with half open eyes she let out a heavy smile. "Whattimeisit?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Emma, it's past lunch time. We came to check on you both since no one has seen you since we got back." Her mom answered, her tone soft and caring. Emma let out another sigh, and let her head fall back onto Killian's chest where the other half of her heart was beating. "Sorry….we're sleeping." She told them, closing her eyes again. Her family looked at each other in confusion, they'd never seen Emma so tired before. Then again, no one had ever rid themselves of the darkness before. Killian hadn't even woken up though, so he was clearly just as exhausted.

Few words were exchanged between the four awake ones, and eventually Regina agreed that she'd take Henry home for a few days and that Emma and Killian would be allowed to rest. "Let's move them though David….they can't be comfortable here. Can you carry Emma into her bed?" Mary Margaret asked her husband once Regina and Henry had left. David nodded and gently lifted her daughter from her pirate's arms. Killian's eyes snapped open immediately, feeling the loss of his loved one. "Relax Killian…I'm just taking her to her bed. The two of you should sleep properly." David told his friend, keeping his eyes locked on Killian's. Killian eventually nodded and stood up, following David up the stairs and into the master bedroom. None of them had even been into this part of the house before, and Mary Margaret gasped at how beautiful it was. All this time, even as the dark one, Emma had thought of her family. The walls were covered with photographs of them all, some photos that she hadn't even seen before. The biggest frame held a photo that David and Mary Margaret loved themselves. Henry and Emma, with both Mary Margaret and David either side of their family. David gave his wife a smile as he lay their daughter down in the four poster bed. Killian slipped into the bed beside her and as soon as Emma was free from her father's arms she rolled over into Killian's.

"We'll be downstairs…cooking. The two of you will need eat soon." Mary Margaret whispered, not wanting to wake up Emma. Killian gave a sleepy nod and then closed his own eyes, holding his Swan close in his arms.

It took several hours before Emma and Killian woke up again, and they were still keen to sleep more. However, hungry had made them stir and the smell of her mom's home cooking from downstairs made their stomachs growl. Emma changed from her jeans and leather jacket into more comfortable clothes, one of Killian's shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms. Killian switched his leather pants for his track pants and then they headed downstairs together. They were holding hands when they entered the kitchen, were Mary Margaret and David were talking over a coffee. They smiled at the sight of the two sleepy people, and Emma received a tight hug from her mom. Emma hugged her back, her hands spreading across her mom's back. Suddenly David had her hand in his, and was staring at the ring that was on her finger. "What is this?" He demanded, turning to question Killian. Killian ran his hand through his hair and smiled as Emma joined his side. "Well, mate. When you lot ventured down to the Underworld, Emma and I had a moment alone. And I asked her to marry me." He explained.

"And I said yes." Emma finished, looking at her parents with hopeful, expectant eyes. She knew that they liked her boyfriend, but she really hoped that they approved of them marrying. Not that it would stop her if they didn't. It didn't take long for Mary Margaret and David to come to her daughter's side and wrap their arms around her. Mary Margaret pulled Killian into the embrace. "Oh Emma…I'm so happy for you two." She breathed, tears falling from her eyes. David was a mess, his own eyes already leaking. "You look after her, okay." He whispered to Killian, who nodded his reply. When the embrace was over, Emma was grinning from ear to ear. "I mean….since we share a heart and everything, it kind of makes sense." She told them, her smile widening.

They were soon seated and food was placed in front of them, which they ate incredibly fast, the whole time, Emma left hand was holding Killian's hook for comfort under the table. Mary Margaret and David watched their daughter and smiled to each other at how happy she looked. When they'd finished eating, she looked at Killian and her parents, knowing that there was something that she had to tell them, something that not even Killian knew.

"I…have something else to admit." Emma said softly, gesturing for her parents to sit down.

"I haven't told Killian yet….but there's really been no right time, and I think that now we're all together, minus Henry…I should tell someone, otherwise I'm going to go crazy." She babbled. Killian frowned and tilted his head in slight confusion.

"What is it love?" He asked her, looking concerned.

"Well….you remember in Camelot? How you were helping me to forget about the darkness and we…um.." She cleared her throat, blushing slightly. Her father also blushed but Killian gave her a cheeky smirk.

"Right, I remember." He grinned, taking her hand.

"Well…I…I'm.." She started to saying, suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

"Emma…" Her mom interrupted. "Are you trying to tell us that you're pregnant?" She asked. Emma licked her lips and looked directly at her fiancé then nodded. She watched his expression turn from a smirk, into shock, in to pure elation. He had her in an embrace in no time and soon kisses were being littered along her cheeks. Her parents were in the background, both of them also excited and happy. When Emma pulled back from Killian, she noticed tears in his eyes.

"This whole time….this is the future you were fighting for. Our future." He whispered, over come with emotion. Emma nodded and pulled his hands to her stomach, pressing it against her flat belly. "For this all. Me, you…Henry, our baby."


	23. Finding Killian

Seeing him again felt like she could breathe again. She had broken away from the gang she was travelling with, and ran as fast as she could, into his arms. She launched herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around him in a death grip. He held her back just as tightly, breathing in her familiar homely scent. "What are you doing here, how did you get here?" He asked into her neck, her long hair covering his face. Emma remained in his arms, trying to control the sobs that were shaking their way out of her chest.

"Did you ever doubt that I wouldn't move heaven and earth to get you back?" She asked, one hand running along the nape of his neck and into his scruffy dark hair. She pulled away enough to see his face and she stroked his jawline before kissing him properly.

"Now I just need to get you home, and into bed." She whispered to him, holding his cheeks as she spoke. Killian looked a little distressed and he shook his head.

"Please, Swan…you know you can't take me. We can't pay the price again." He told her, looking pained. There was nothing more that he wanted to do, more than he wanted to have a life with her and her son. Nothing.

Emma shook her head and looked down at his chest. "No…it'll be okay. We're going to share a heart. Like my parents do. Then you'll be able to live again. With me." She whispered. Killian looked at her, looking shocked and a little pleased.

"Swan…your parents are…" He started to say, not sure that he wanted to finish his sentence.

"True love." She finished for him, smiling up at him. "I know. But….i think…no, I know we are too." She added. He finished with kissing her hard, despite not having a heart, his body was filled with love for her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, knowing that what she was promising was a huge commitment.

Emma answered with a kiss that told him she was serious. She pulled back and nodded to him, placing her hand on her chest directly above her heart. She took a breath and then plunged her hand into her chest, taking her heart in her hands. She pulled it out with a gasp, panting at the pain. She looked at Killian directly, as she twisted her beating heart, splitting it into two. She pushed half of it into her own chest, then the other into Killian's.

He took a few seconds to recover, then launched forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a long kiss. This one wasn't like one they had shared before. The depth of love that emitted between them was immense and it was a kiss that explored every feeling they had for one another.

When he pulled away rather reluctantly, Emma's lips chased his, but grew into a smile when she saw him grinning back at her.

"Marry me." He asked, his tone more demanding than questioning. Emma laughed and nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes…of course." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"I don't have a ring right now Swan, but the first thing I'm going to do when we get home is get you one." He promised, stroking her back.

"The first thing we're doing when we get back to Storybrooke, is going to bed." She told him. "And then we can think of rings."

Emma pulled Killian along to the rest of her family, or their family, really. Henry was the first to push past everyone and launch himself into Killian's arms, burying his face in his leathers to hide the tears that were escaping. Killian looked down at the boy and cradled his head, kissing the top of his hair. He loved that damn kid so much, and he was eternally grateful to Emma for allowing him to be a part of his life. More hugs were exchanged and it wasn't too long until Mary Margaret made a worried comment about 'maybe heading home now'.


	24. Life In The Enchanted Forest

Emma and Killian sat together on a nearby log as they watched their two daughters playing in the field of roses. Their hands were joined between them and her spare hand was resting on her heavily pregnant stomach.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Six-year-old Lilly cried out, running towards her mom with a bunch of flowers in her hand. Emma smiled at her eldest daughter, who resembled her daddy so freaking much. "Yes, my little princess?" She asked softly, keeping an eye out for Lilly's younger sister, Ruthie, who was waddling her way through the flowers and desperately trying to catch up to her sister.

"Ruthie and I picked these flowers for our baby brother!" Lilly explained, looking thrilled with herself. Emma took the flowers and smiled gratefully. Lilly kissed her mommy's belly and then sat beside her, little hands drawing little pictures on her mom's white gown. Ruthie had eventually made it to her parents and sister, and was now cuddling into her daddy.

"We have to be back in time for your mother's ball, remember?" Killian reminded his wife, slowly standing up. He held their tiny girl with one hand and helped his wife stand with the other. Lilly ran ahead of them, picking more flowers as she went.

"I'm going to give them to Granny!" She cried out happily, a huge grin on her face.

"Don't run off past the guards Lilly!" Emma called out kindly, not wanting her daughter to get lost in the forest. Being royalty, Emma had guards following her everywhere as did her children. She had rebelled against them in her younger years, and when it was just Killian and her out together, she out right refused them. However, she was pregnant and he only had one hand…and they had two children, so Emma had relaxed into the protection the guards offered for the sakes of her family.

Ruthie stayed in her father's arms the entire walk back to the castle since it was almost time for bed and her walking pace was much slower than the rest of her family liked to walk at.

It was slightly later in the evening now and both of their little girls had been taken by Johanna and put to bed. The elderly woman had cared for three generations of the royal family now, and was still a huge part of their lives. Even Johanna's own daughter helped take care of the family, and Johanna's grandchildren were often seen playing with Emma's children.

Killian and Emma were getting ready for one of her mother's famous balls, in which they were the guest of honor's, to celebrate their third child. It had taken a long time to organize, hence Emma's rounded belly, but it was exciting regardless. Killian had finished dressing himself and now held out Emma's robe for her to slip over her shoulders. She stood with her back to him and allowed him to hook it on her. "Thank you babe." She thanked him.

Together they headed down into the great ballroom, Emma holding onto his arm.

They danced the night away, but not for too long, since she was heavily pregnant and exhaustion came over her rather easily. They thanked the many guests and then Killian excused them both, charming the guests with a joke about not wanting to keep his wife awake longer than she could handle. It wasn't long before they were in the nursery, kissing the foreheads of their sleeping children, and tucking them in extra tight. Not long after that and they were in their own bed chambers, out of the uncomfortable ball wear and into their comfortable pajamas.

Emma snuggled into his arms as he trailed a hand over her bulging stomach.

"Not long now…" She hummed, her eyes closed as she felt herself drifting closer and closer to sleep.

"Aye, soon we'll have a little boy to get to know." He added, kissing the top of her head. She found his hand on her belly and placed hers over it, giving it a little squeeze.

"Our little Liam."


	25. Baby Surprises

Emma held out a small package for Killian to open, a smile on her face. "What's this my love?" He asked curiously, turning the package over to inspect it. She shrugged curiously. "Just open it." She told him, watching his hands. He used the hook to rip open the paper and once that fell away, there was only a small box left to open. The threw it down on the counter and used his hand to lift the lid. He pulled out the contents and looked at his Swan, confused. "What is this thing?" He asked. She lifted it from his hands and held up the tiny baby outfit. 'Cute like my daddy' the front read, on a pale yellow background.

"Wait…is this…is this for our baby? Are you pregnant?" He asked suddenly, everything clicking into place in his brain. Emma laughed and nodded. "Yes!" She cried out. "Yes, you're going to be a daddy." She told him happily. Killian almost fell over, but managed to sit down on the nearby seat. He hid his face with his hand and began to cry gently. Emma walked to his side and stroked his hair, comforting him. "Hey….it's going to be okay…" She told him. He shook his head and stood up, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I'm not sad Emma, I'm happy….i'm so happy." He whispered.

* * *

Emma was sitting on the sofa with little Liam when she told him about her second pregnancy. He'd just finished up a shift at the Sheriff's station, a job they now shared since Liam had been born. It meant that they both had time off to spend with Liam. He greeted with a kiss and then took Liam from her, snuggling his baby boy. "Do you like his outfit?" Emma asked him, smiling at her husband. "Yeah.." He told her absently, without really looking at the boy's clothes.

"Babe, look at his outfit." She told him. When Killian looked at his son's outfit, his mouth dropped open. It was the 'World's Best Big Brother' shirt that made him so shocked. "I got one for Henry too, but he wasn't so keen to wear it." She laughed.

Killian pulled her into him arms and kissed her temple. "Oh Swan!" He cried out happily. He then kissed Liam, who was grinning at his daddy. "Are you going to be a big brother?" He cooed.

* * *

She knew that their third would be their last child, so she wanted to make it a memorable one for him. She wasn't going to get another chance to surprise him with this kind of thing again. She planned for weeks and it was starting to get hard to hide her growing stomach. Her boobs had already started to grow and he had made a comment or two about them, which she just blew off and made jokes about. She had her parents in on this one, as well as Henry, and they'd all helped her to plan a great surprise.

Liam was five and Amelia was three, so Emma was excited for them to understand that they were going to have a new sibling soon, as Liam had been a little baby when his sister was conceived. They were having a family meal, all of them filled into the Jones' household I order to fit half of the town inside. It was Killian's birthday, the reason for the celebration and Emma had their two youngest give their daddy his main present. They held out a large box and Killian took it from them, gently kissing their cheeks. "Thank you…" He grinned, untying the ribbon that Emma had clearly done for the kids. He opened the box to find a shirt that the two of them had painted together.

"Oh guys….i love it." He told them enthusiastically, briefly looking at the painted family they'd worked so hard on.

"Put it on daddy!" Liam cried out, taking his cue from his mom, who stood behind Killian, prompting them. Killian sighed and stood, pulling the large white shirt over his head. "Mom, will you take a photo for us?" Emma asked, winking at her mom who already knew what to do.

"Come on babe…family photo." Emma grinned, gesturing for Henry to join them, as the younger two crowded by their feet. They posed for a few photos, and then Emma gave her mom the signal to hit record on the camera. "Killian….look at the shirt properly." Henry prompted. Killian pulled the shirt out from his chest a little and frowned down at it. "It's great guys! I like how shiny you painted my hook. Although…Swan…you look bloody great. Even if you do have a weirdly shaped body." He commented.

"Wait a second…you look…." He suddenly looked up at his wife. "Is this you telling me that you're…?" He asked, tears already brimming in his eyes. Emma laughed and nodded, her own eyes beginning to leak a little. He pulled her into a hug and hid his face in her hair. "Bloody hell babe…..this is the best present I could ever ask for." He whispered to her as the crowd around them cheered.


	26. The Hook

Emma came home to the sound of Killian yelling out in frustration. She frowned and placed her bag down on the floor and raced up the stairs to where she'd heard him crying out. She found him in the bathroom that he had insisted he could refurnish, despite only having one hand. He was sitting on the ground, his head in his hand a plethora of mess surrounding him. "Tough day?" She asked gently, joining him on the ground. He looked up at her and it was clear that he was tired and frustrated. Emma reached out and stroked his cheek carefully. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He sighed and then shook his head. "Don't worry Swan, I can do it…it's just…a little harder than I anticipated with only one hand." He explained, looking down at his hook in frustration. Emma followed his eyes to the hook and then took it in her hand, lifting it up to her lips. "This….this is part of you Killian. And I know that you struggle with a few things because of it, and I know you don't talk about it but I see it. And I want you to know that I love your hook, just as much as I love the rest of you." She whispered, pressing a kiss to the metal curve.

She looked him directly in the eyes and held his hook against her cheek lovingly. "There will be some things in life that are harder for you to do, or that take a little getting used to doing. But there are so many things you can do, and things you do that are better than anyone else. You only needed one hand to break down my walls, and you only needed one hand to marry me, and you'll only need one hand when we have kids." She promised sweetly. "I can get my father to do this…" She told him softly.

Killian shook his head stubbornly. "I can do it Emma…I just….i get so frustrated sometimes. I know I can do all of those things, but sometimes I wish I had my other hand too….i just want to hold you with both hands." He admitted. It pained Emma to hear of his insecurity and she shuffled closer to him. "Hey….one hand is good enough for me." She whispered. "But….do you want me to see if I have the power to return your hand?" She asked sheepishly. "I know it's not like the magic I've done before, but if Gold can do it, maybe I can too?"

"You think you can? Why haven't you tried already?" Killian asked her suddenly, sounding keen. She looked at him and grinned at him. "Because I didn't want you to think that I wanted to change you. I love you just the way you are…hook and all." She told him.


	27. Afternoon With The Jones

Emma was rocking her sleeping child back and forth slowly, swaying in a rhythm she'd been stuck in for the past hour and a half when the front door opened and Killian walked in. "Shhhhh..." She immediately said, warning him to not shut the door loudly. She was exhausted. Their little boy had screamed all morning and it had taken Emma hours of pacing and rocking to calm him. He was finally asleep and she didn't want anything to wake him. Killian tip toed over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Pass him over love. You look like you could do with a bit of shut eye." He whispered to her, his hand on the small of her back. She nodded reluctantly. Now he was home, the risk of putting him down and waking him wasn't so bad. His daddy could help out now, rather than her being alone to calm him down again. She shifted her son's weight in her arms and carefully passed him over. Her arms felt sore with relief and she gave them a little shake once she was free.

"Go rest up love." He told her, holding his sleeping son in his arms. When she was gone, he would attempt to put the little one in his bassinet, but he didn't want his wife there to stress if he woke up at being put down.

She made her way up to their bedroom and crashed onto the bed almost immediately. She didn't even realize that she'd fallen asleep, but in five minutes when Killian came up to check on her, she was already deep in dream world. He pulled the blanket up over her body and kissed her forehead. He'd put Liam down successfully and he was about to start on dinner for the family but he wanted to make sure that Emma was comfortable.

She woke up two hours later, at the same time as Liam began crying for attention. She got out of bed and reached Liam just before Killian did. Picking up her son, she kissed his cheek. "I hate teething." She told Killian, looking at her crying babies red cheeks. Killian wrapped his arms around the both of them and held his small family close. "He'll get through it love, as will you. You're doing a great job with him." He encouraged. Emma breathed in Killian's scent and shut her eyes for a moment. "I think I should go back to work." She mumbled into his chest. Killian stepped back to get a good look at his wife. "Really? You ready to go back?" He asked her, making sure that she was sure. She gave him a serious nod. "Yeah…. he's already five months and my mom has offered to have him when neither of us can…and he loves spending time with Neal. I also miss going to work." She told him.

Killian understood. Emma was an independent woman who had never been very good at doing nothing. She had done an amazing job with their son so far, but it was understandable that she wanted to get stuck back into working. Mary Margaret would do a great job of looking after his son, and he knew it wouldn't be all the time.

"It'll be great to have you back at the station Swan. And this little guy can be our mascot, and come hang out with us when we're quiet." He grinned. Emma smirked at him and gave him a look. "Um… babe. I know you've been helping my dad out while I've been off, but there's only enough work for two sheriff's…so you'll be back to walking around Storybrooke waiting for me to finish work or for a villain to attack, which ever comes first." She told him. Killian pouted a little, then took Liam from her and kissed him softly. "It means I get more time with my baby pirate."

Emma laughed and left Killian with Liam, heading towards the kitchen. "Not a pirate, Captain." She called out to him. She found her phone on the kitchen bench and dialed Henry's cell phone number. When he answered, she walked back into the lounge and sat next to Killian on the couch.

"Hey Kid..what time are you coming home, do you want me to come and pick you up?" Emma asked down the phone. There was a brief pause before she spoke again, a smile on her face. "Okay then, be safe…we'll be waiting. Your brother can't wait to see you." She grinned, before hanging up. She put her phone down and turned to Killian. "Henry is heading over now, he said he's just walking past Granny's." She told him. It made her happy knowing that her other son was on his way home for dinner, even if it did mean that she was seriously out numbered by boys.


	28. The Wedding

She was nervous but excited. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, taking in the white dress and veil that covered her body. She took a deep breath and smiled at herself. The day was finally here. She was finally marrying the man of her dreams. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she was actually getting her happy ending, a long time ago she'd just accepted that it just wasn't going to happen for her. Emma turned her head as the door opened and her mom and Henry walked in. Her son walked over to her and hugged her tightly, looking very proud. "You look beautiful mom." He told her, which made her smile. She kissed his cheek and gave him a smile. "Thanks kid."

Mary Margaret hadn't moved since she laid eyes on Emma. Tears had come to her eyes and they threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh baby…" She whispered, stepping forward to take Emma's hands.

"I'll see you out there mom." Henry whispered, stepping out of the room.

Emma smiled at her mom and bit her lip. "How is Killian holding up?" She asked her mom, wondering if her almost husband was a nervous wreck still. Her mom replied with a laugh and shook her head. "When I left him, he was kind of freaking out, but I left your dad with him to help calm him."

Emma nodded and gave her mom a nervous smile. "I'm actually doing this." She breathed, feeling nervous and excited. "Mom…." Emma said softly, pulling her mom in for a hug. Mary Margaret smiled and held her daughter close to her. "I have dreamt of this day for you for so long." She whispered. Eventually, she pulled back and kissed her daughter's cheek and held out her hand. "Let's go get you married."

* * *

Mary Margaret led Emma to David, who watched his daughter walking towards him in awe. By the time she reached her dad's side, he had tears in his eyes. "Hey…no crying." She teased, kissing his cheek.

"You look stunning Emma." He told her as they hooked arms, preparing to walk down the aisle together.

"Are you ready for this?" Emma asked. David shrugged and then nodded. "I think so. Killian is a good man. He loves you…and it's hard watching you grow up so fast, but I know that you have to do this. You're not my baby anymore." He said softly, walking towards the double doors that would open any moment for the ceremony to start.

"I'll always be your daughter. And Killian and I will always be a part of your lives. Annoyingly so." She grinned.

* * *

When the music started and the doors opened, Killian turned his head to see is almost wife walking down the aisle. His breath was literally knocked out of him at the sight of her. She was stunning every day, but on this day, their wedding day, she looked ethereal. He choked a little on his tears and tried his best to blink them away. She gave him a smile and he returned it with one of his. David and Emma reached Killian and Emma watched as her father shook her almost husband's hand.

"Look after her." She heard him say, which made her smile. She took Killian's hand and grinned across at him.

"This is it." She whispered, her eyes glinting with the threat of tears.

"Swan, you look stunning." He told her.

* * *

The ceremony went by in a blur, full of dedicated vows and tears. He kissed her gently to the sound of their friends and family clapping. When they broke away, Emma was laughing and looking ecstatic. Hand in hand, they walked down the aisle together and headed out of the church.

* * *

She had changed into a different dress, one that wasn't so fancy and white. During the planning stage, she initially wanted to wear the same dress she'd worn on their first date but had eventually settled on a similar one, the same blush pink. He held her close as they danced together in the center of the dance floor. "So…Emma Jones. How do you feel?" He asked her, his mouth next to her ear.

"Great. Amazing. How about you Mr Jones?" She replied, not able to get the stupid grin off her face at the sound of her new name. Her arms were around his neck as they swayed and she shut her eyes feeling content in his arms.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David sat together at the bridal party table, watching their daughter dance with her new husband. "Remember our wedding day?" David asked his wife, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "How could I forget?" She asked him, kissing his cheek.

"She looks so happy David. I've never seen her so at peace before. Killian really is her true love." She added, her eyes swelling with tears and her heart swelling with pride and love.

David watched his daughter and there was no denying the truth behind his wife's words. She was right, their daughter really was happy and it was Killian's doing.

"So…any bets on how soon we have another grandchild?" She asked her husband, laughing as he scrunched up his nose in horror at the thought of his baby girl pregnant by the hand of a pirate.


	29. Night In

"Oh come on Swan, do you have to show them that cra- terrible movie?" Killian asked his wife as he walked in on his three kids sitting in his bed with their mother, watching Peter Pan play on the bedroom TV. Emma raised her eyebrows and smirked at her husbands almost cursing and then patted the small slice of space next to her in the bed. "Come on grumpy pants. It's their favorite. Come grumble next to me." She told him. Killian dropped his work bag and made his way over to the space Emma had indicated to. None of the kids even noticed their daddy's arrival, their eyes too glued to the screen to notice.

"You know they don't know that this is based on you." Emma sympathized with him, putting her arm around him as he sat. "You don't even have a hook anymore, thanks to magic." She added, looking down at his two hands.

"It's not even based on me Emma! It's historically inaccurate." He grumbled into her ear. Emma laughed and nodded. "Okay I get it, pirate. Now just relax and enjoy the fact that despite not knowing that their daddy was once called Captain Hook, they still love him the most." She whispered back to him, watching the three young kid's smiles grow as cartoon Captain Hook came on screen.

"See." Emma told Killian, nudging him. He commented no further, instead cuddling closer to his wife as their kids enjoyed the film.

It didn't take long for the family dog, Scooter, to join the family on the bed and the three kids all cuddled up to his warm body as soon as he lay down.

An hour later the movie had just finished, and the kids were now jumping on their parents, trying wake them up. They had both fallen asleep in each others arms somewhere between The Lost Boys shooting down Wendy and Tinkerbell's argument with Peter.

"Come on lazy bones!" Seven year old Amelia yelled, jumping up and down on the bed.

Emma and Killian sat up and groaned. "Okay, Okay…we're up guys. Chill out." Emma sat softly, trying to stop them from jumping up and down.

Eventually they settled and Emma pulled them into a family cuddle, Scooter getting off the bed, a little annoyed at all of the movement.

"I think it's time that three little lovebugs got into bed, don't you daddy?" Emma grinned, standing up and lifting tiny four-year-old Ava off the bed. Her youngest immediately wrapped her small limbs around her mother and snuggled into the carry.

"Aye love. I think It's almost time that a certain mummy and daddy went to bed too, I'm about to fall asleep where I stand." He told her, lifting his son Liam and daughter Amelia into his arms. They carried their three kids into their bedrooms, depositing them into bed one at a time.

Kisses and cuddles were exchanged and Killian brought up a warm bottle of milk for Ava, who sat on Emma's knee, listening to a bedtime story before she was tucked in. As the little one sucked on the bottle, her mom placed her into bed and pressed kisses to her forehead, then moved back to allow Killian to do the same.

Not long after that, the two of them were changed and ready for bed themselves, snuggling under the covers together.

"I feel old, Swan." Killian whispered in the dark. Emma laughed and rolled over into him. "Honey, it's been over three hundred years and you're only just saying that now?" She asked, grinning into his chest.

"Well you know…I am ageing now. I haven't done that in three hundred years. And the kids take it out of me." He told her, wrapping an arm around her to keep her closer.

"We could always take them to Neverland and then they'll never have to grow up and we can just press pause on our lives because I don't want our babies to ever stop being babies." She joked to her husband, even though they both knew that Neverland wasn't really a place that she wanted her kids to ever have to visit.

They lay next to each other, both wondering how the time had passed them by so fast and how their kids had grown up so quickly with out them noticing. Emma fell asleep first, as she usually did and Killian watched her sleeping for a while before closing his own eyes. He was just as in love with her now as he was when he first met her, if not more now than before.


	30. Christmas

Emma and Killian were sleeping in bed, tucked up in several layers of blankets to fight off the cold air. A small child entered the room, shuffling closer to his mom and dad's bed. He managed to clamber up onto the end of the bed and crawled up the length of the bed until he was snuggled in between his parents. Killian stirred first and rolled over to see his sweet little boy's face. "Morning lad." He said, his voice a little groggy with tiredness. Liam giggled and kissed his dad's nose. "Good morning daddy." He replied, his little voice high pitched with youth.

The sound of her son's voice woke Emma up and she rolled over to see her husband and son hugging. As soon as Liam saw his mommy's eyes open, he gave her a wide grin. "Momma! Can you get 'melia out of bed so we can see if Santa has come to our house?" He asked her excitedly. Emma smiled and nodded. "Is she awake yet?" She asked, not wanting to wake her baby up early, especially with a long day of family celebrations ahead of them. Liam nodded as he scratched behind his ear, just like his daddy does. "She was playing with bunny." He told his mom, giving her a cuddle. She pulled him in for a tight cuddle and and kissed his temple. "Okay…I'll go." She promised once his son began to wiggle and complain.

Emma entered her daughter's bedroom and crept over to the crib. "Hello my little princess." She whispered, taking in the sight of her blonde haired little girl sitting up, playing with her stuffed rabbit. As soon as she saw her momma, Amelia's little arms were raised and she made little whining noises, signaling that she wanted to be lifted up. Emma obliged and peppered her daughter's face with kisses. "Oooohh little one. Are you ready to see what Santa left you?" She asked, breathing in her daughter's baby scent.

Emma met Killian in hallway, Liam in his arms. She kissed his cheek and grinned.

"So…who wants some presents?"

* * *

Amelia sat on her momma's lap and Liam sat with his daddy, both of them surrounded by wrapped gifts. The kids opened their presents excitedly, Liam grinning at his new pirate ship, his pirate costume and lego set. Emma was determined to see the kid have at least one non-pirate related thing. Not that she didn't think Killian wouldn't just use the lego to help the boy build his own pirate ship. As much as Liam loved pirates, Amelia loved frogs. The kid was crazy about them. It had started with a story that Henry read to her when she was little and hadn't slowed down since. Emma had found a little frog costume that Amelia absolutely adored the second she opened it. She helped her change into the green fabric and several rounds of adoring sounds were made at the sight of the little girl.

"Oh my god….you're so adorable." Emma cooed, grinning as Amelia jumped into her arms, making little frog sounds. Killian laughed and took Amelia from her mommy, kissing her chubby cheeks. "My little frog princess." He grinned.

* * *

Emma and Killian had taken the kids over to Mary Margaret and David's house for Christmas dinner. Amelia was asleep in Killian's arms, her frog costume still on. Emma had just finished helping cut up the food on Liam's plate so that he could eat it properly. Sitting next to her husband, Emma helped Killian while he held their sleeping daughter by offering him mouthfuls of her dinner. The night was filled with laughter and presents. Once the food was finished, Amelia woke up from her nap and played with Neal and Liam in the middle of the lounge with their new presents. Killian had his arm around Emma and they sat on the sofa together opposite her parents.

"So…any other grand kids in the near future?" Mary Margaret asked eagerly, nursing a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. Emma groaned and leant into Killian more.

"Not for a while if I have anything to do with it." Emma laughed. "I need at least another year before I even think about doing it again. I need the kids to be older before having a new born again. It was really tough with Liam and Amelia being so close in age." She added softly, looking at her two kids playing together.

It was nice that they were close in age as it meant that they played together well, but the first two years of having a baby and a toddler had been rough on them all.

Killian nodded in agreement. "Maybe when Amelia is four we'll think about it more because she won't be far off starting school."

Emma's parents looked pleased at the thought and smiled at them. "So when am I getting another sibling?" Emma asked, looking at her four year old brother.

David blushed and looked at his wife. "Well….we.."

Mary Margaret's cheeks matched David's in colour as she stared over at Emma and Killian. "Well, we've already made another one for you actually." She admitted. Emma's mouth dropped open and Killian laughed out loud.

"Bloody hell mate! Good job!" He told David, leaning forwards to shake his hand. Emma stood and hugged her mom tightly.

"Let's not name this next one after any of my ex boyfriends, okay? Because I don't really like the name Walsh."

Killian laughed at his wife's comment, and the three kids on the floor turned their heads upwards to look at the adults. "What you laughing at?" Liam asked curiously, getting to his feet and tugging on his dad's jacket for attention.


	31. Christmas 2

They had agreed to keep their first Christmas together a low key event. They didn't have their own place yet and he was technically still living on the Jolly Roger, but she'd convinced him and her parents that it was okay for him to stay with her over the Christmas period. It was a little crowded sharing a two bedroom apartment with Henry, her parents, a newborn baby and her pirate, but they were all people she loved and she wanted them all together for the holidays. He'd been staying there for the week leading up to Christmas day and waking up next to him each morning was the best gift anyone could ever give her. Falling asleep next to him was almost as good, but getting to roll over, drunk on sleep and warmth and have her body crash into his was amazing. He never failed to reach out and hold her close, or to brush her lips with good morning kisses before her eyes had even opened yet. Possibly the best thing was his habit of rising early, which he used to her benefit, getting up and making her a fresh coffee to drink in bed.

They'd agreed on small presents only, they didn't want the stress of trying to buy presents for each other when there was already so much going on in their lives. Waking up on Christmas Day was a little different than the previous few days had been. Emma woke first, sitting up in bed and checking on Henry's bed in the corner to see if he was still asleep. By the sound of his laughter downstairs, he was awake and very much in the Christmas spirit. Emma then looked at her sleeping boyfriend, cuddling up to him and slipping her hands under his pajama shirt to touch his bare skin. "Hey there Captain." She whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

He woke with a smile on his face, stroking her cheek with his hand. "Good Morning love." He whispered back at her. Emma smiled in his arms. "Are you ready for your Christmas present?" She asked him cheekily. Killian smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "I am very interested in finding out what my present is, love." Emma chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Well, you're going to have to wait a while unfortunately. Kids open theirs first." She whispered to him. He tickled her, which made her cry out with laughter. There was suddenly Henry's voice shouting from downstairs.

"Mom? Are you guys awake yet?" He asked happily. Emma sat up in bed, pushing Killian's tickling hands away. "Yessss….we're coming down now kiddo."

* * *

Emma and Killian were together on the couch celebrating Christmas with her family. "Okay, okay….my turn to give my present to Emma." Killian sighed, standing up and digging in his jacket pocket. Emma blushed and sat forward on the sofa. "Um…Killian, I thought we agreed we weren't going to do anything big?" She said softly, suddenly feeling all eyes on her. She shook her head slowly in shock as Killian got down on one knee. "Technically, this isn't big at all love." He grinned at her. Emma covered her mouth with her hand, this was so unlike the proposal she'd had from Walsh, and this was so much better.

"Killian…" She whispered, standing up and looking down at him. He held up a beautiful ring, his eyes gleaming with joy. "Will you make me the happiest man in all of the realms and be my wife?" He asked, to Emma's slightly shaking frame. She nodded and he stood, taking her in him arms, both of them embracing one another as her parents and son cheered. When they finally broke apart, he slipped the simple band onto her ring finger, then kissed her softly. Emma couldn't help but feel like there were butterflies in her stomach. She had not been expecting him to propose, but she was so glad that he had.

She turned to her mom and was immediately pulled into a hug. "Oh Emma…Emma this is so exciting!" Mary Margaret whispered in her ear. Killian was pulled into a hug by Henry, and David shook his hand firmly, even though he had been in on things from the very beginning. There was no way Killian Jones was proposing to Emma Swan without checking with her father first.


	32. Baby Amelia

Emma carefully placed her newborn daughter in her toddler son's arms. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Okay Liam, gentle hands with Amelia. She's still a little baby and she needs gentle hands." She told him gently, smoothing a finger over the baby's cheek. Liam grinned goofily at his mommy and held baby Amelia close to him. She was asleep, and Emma had rested her on Liam's chest so she was sleeping comfortably. "My baby sister." Liam told his mom, looking down at his little sister. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead as he struggled to hold her close to him. Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes, baby sister." She repeated, stroking his hair back away from his eyes.

Emma looked up as Killian entered the room, carrying several shopping bags with him. "I got all of the things on your list Swan." He told her, dumping them all by the door. As he noticed Liam holding Amelia, he grinned happily. "You're being such a great big brother Liam." He said proudly, watching his son be so gentle with the tiny baby. Emma stood up and pressed a kiss to Killian's cheek. "Watch them for me? I need to pee." She whispered, not wanting to disturb the two new siblings. Killian nodded and watched his wife leave, then adverted his eyes back down to his children. Liam was clearly in awe of the tiny creature in his arms, slow, methodical hands gently stroking every tiny feature. He brushed her fingers with his, ran his little nose over the top of her head, breathing in her scent. He pushed his pink lips against the seashell shape of her ear and then giggled when she stirred a little.

When Emma returned, Liam was well and truly snuggled up on the sofa with his sister. She stood in the doorway and listened to the speech Killian was giving his son, not noticing her standing there watching.

"-and you have to look after her lad, she's going to need you to protect her. Your mum and I will do our best, but we need your help. You can teach her all the things you know how to do when she gets a bit older and you're going to protect her at school, and from boys, and from people who are mean to her. Together, my boy…we're going to look after our Princesses." He said softly. Liam grinned at his dad and nodded eagerly. "I big brother!" He told his dad, as if he didn't know. Emma nodded as she stepped further into the room. "That's right sweetie, you are a big brother. Just like Henry." She promised. Emma say down next to Liam and held her hands out. "Can I take her back now?" She asked gently, keen to try and put the baby down in her crib so she'd sleep for longer. Liam stared down at the baby he was holding and slowly shook her head. "Nu-uh…my baby." Came his reply. There was no tantrum in his tone, just a simple, matter of fact statement. Emma smirked at Killian and shrugged. "I promise you can hold her again, but she needs to go to bed." Emma tried again, brushing a hand through Liam's hair. Once again, he shook his head, this time a little more adamantly. "Baby sleep here." He told his mom. Emma sighed a little. There really was no arguing with a two year old. She looked at Killian for help, then decided that it wasn't the end of the world to give Liam a little longer with his sister. After all, the second she woke up and started crying for food, the boy was sure to want to return her to his mom.

* * *

Emma had left Amelia in Liam's arms while she busied herself around the house, trying to get all of the new baby stuff organized. Amelia had been born slightly earlier than expected and so not everything was ready for her arrival. David had set up her crib when Emma had gone into labor, which helped them both out a lot. She had just finished unpacking her hospital bag when she heard Amelia crying. Emma knew it was time to feed her child, she only hoped that Liam would be willing to hand over his sister. She sat down next to her boy and stroked his cheek. "She needs to be fed little man." She said softly, tucking her hand under Amelia's head in order to lift her back into her arms. Liam pouted and shook his head. "Nu-uh Momma. I wanna keep her." He whimpered, clinging onto the baby.

"Liam, she's not going anywhere. She's going to be your sister forever baby, but she needs food and mommy is the only one who can give it to her." She explained. He hesitated but then released his grip and Emma was able to shift her newborn back into her arms. She discreetly unhooked her bra and lifted her shirt, attaching her baby to her breast. In seconds the crying had subsided and the little one was happily suckling away. Liam turned his head back to the TV and Killian came into the room with a glass of water for his wife. He kissed the top of her head and gave her and Amelia a warm smile. "Looks like you got her back from her brother." He whispered, a slight laugh in his tone.


	33. The New House

Emma and Killian were painting the walls of their new house. They had been painting for a few days on and off while they prepared to move in together. Emma was wearing and old pair of dungarees, with only her bra underneath due to the heat. Killian was dressed in an old paint shirt that David had leant her, and shorts, which was rare for him. The paint was just a simple off white, something that was clean and fresh and easy to decorate with. She'd put on the radio, so that there was a little bit of back ground noise to their long hours in the new house.

"Love, don't you think we should take a break now?" He asked her, running his hand through his hair, looking slightly exhausted. It'd been a long few days of decorating, and they'd kindly refused all help from her family. They wanted to be the ones to decorate their first house, just the two of them. Emma sighed and dropped her paint roller back into the paint tray. "I'm in need of a coffee." She commented, feeling just as tired. He grinned and nodded, opening his arms for her to give him a hug. She went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I can't believe we're almost done." She grinned up at him. Killian smiled and kissed her forehead. "Almost home, love." He whispered down to her. Killian added a kiss to her nose and gave her a small squeeze. "Okay…break to Granny's?" He asked. Emma nodded and then looked around the room. "But I need a shirt, because there's no way I can go out in just a bra and overalls." She told him, frowning when she couldn't see any sign of a shirt.

"How about you just wear mine? It's bloody hot and I don't mind going shirtless. Even though I don't mind seeing you in just a bra and overalls, love." He told her, smirking. Emma laughed and started to unbutton his shirt. "Okay….just don't let anyone stare at you for too long. This pirate belongs to me." Emma was protective of all her family members, but in particular, her attractive new husband. He was in her opinion, the most attractive man in all of Storybrooke and she often caught other young citizens getting an eyeful of her man. It didn't actually bother her, since she knew that he was totally devoted to her and only had eyes for her, but she liked teasing him anyway. As he pulled off his shirt and handed it over to her, she slipped it on, giving him a quick thank you peck. She didn't bother with buttoning it up, figuring that the heat and her being mostly covered was excusable. He grabbed his keys and wallet, and then they headed out the door together.

"Grilled cheese as well?" He asked her as he took her hand. Emma raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "Do you even need an answer?" She asked him, a smile on her face.

Killian nodded, realizing that he shouldn't have even asked. Of course she wanted a grilled cheese. And onion rings.

* * *

When they got to Granny's they took a seat at the counter, instead of their usual booth seat. Emma sat with her knees in between Killian's legs and he rested his hand on one of her legs. She was well aware that Ruby and a few other young women were staring at his bare chest and the muscles that donned it, but she tried her best to ignore their stares. Granny eventually made her way to them to take their order, and took one look at Killian. "No shirt, no service." She said quickly, staring at the pair of them. Emma gave Granny her best smile, just as Killian did.

"We've been painting all day, and it's really, really hot. We just need food….and you know that you do the best grilled cheese in town." Emma said, flattering her, in hopes that she'd let his bare chest slide.

"It's a great chest, love." Killian commented, smirking at the older woman. She took a swipe at his head and couldn't help but grin back. "Fine. This one time, pirate. But next time you walk your leather ass in here, you better be covered. And I don't mean by the paint that is currently residing on your face."

Emma laughed and looked at him, he sure did have a lot of paint on him. "He's trying his best, but most of the paint is getting on him, not the walls." She grinned.

"Swan! You should have told me!" Killian complained, wiping his face furiously, to not avail. "Babe…it's on there real good. I'll help you in the shower tonight."

It was at that point that Emma's parents, who had just entered the diner, over heard the conversation.

"I do not want to hear about how you help Killian in the shower." Henry said, looking rather disgusted. Emma laughed and pulled her son into a side hug. "Don't worry, I was just talking about the paint of his face." Henry looked at his step-dad's face and then burst out laughing. David and Mary Margret were behind Henry, watching their daughter look so happy.

"How is the painting coming along?" Her mom asked, gently picking a small flake of paint out of Emma's hair. Emma smiled at her mom and nodded slowly. "Pretty well to be honest. It's a lot of work, but it's been nice doing it together. I think we only need one more layer on the bedroom walls and then we're all finished."

Mary Margaret and David looked pleased for her, knowing how excited the newly weds were to start their lives in their new house.

"Is my room done?" Henry asked eagerly. Killian nodded. "It sure is lad. It's all ready for you, bed and all."

* * *

Granny's had soon grown too crowded and they'd decided to take the food back to the house to eat. They were sitting on the floor, Emma half laying down, head and lower back resting in Killian's lap as they ate. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's crazy to think that as soon as we've let this lot of paint dry, we can move our furniture in and then we're moving in." Killian grinned down at her and kissed her forehead.

"We're getting our happy endings." He commented, taking a bite of his grilled cheese. Emma smiled to herself and looked around the empty room. Sometimes she couldn't believe how far they'd come together. Marriage, a house, hopefully a family soon enough. It was all so exciting and thrilling for them both.

"I think we should put the bed on that wall." Emma said, pointing to the left wall. "Because then when the sun comes up, it'll hit the bed and wake you up early in the morning." She grinned. "Because you've begun to get lazy, pirate." Emma joked, taking his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. She pressed a kiss on top of his fingers, and then held their hands to her chest, meaning his arm was wrapped around her body.

"Hey….i'm not lazy, I just appreciate staying in bed a little longer." He grinned, poking her lightly in the ribs with his hook. She took the hook in her free hand and pulled his arm around her so both arms were holding her.

"Are you happy, Swan?" He asked her, talking into the top of her head. Emma nodded. "Very." She whispered. "And you keep calling me Swan, but my name isn't Emma Swan anymore. I'm Mrs. Jones." She commented. Killian suddenly had a stupid grin on his face, feeling so happy that she would call herself that. "You certainly are, Mrs Jones. And it's a name that really suits you, so never give it back, okay?"

"Okay." She promised.


	34. More Life

"Emma, your son wants you." Killian called out, carrying their baby out in front of him. Emma tilted her head and smiled at her grinning baby. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Wait a second….he's got a dirty diaper…that's why you're trying to hand him back, isn't it? You smell it, you clean it daddy." She told him, crossing her arms across her chest. Killian pouted and looked sad. "Please Swan…you know it's hard for me….i only have one hand." He tried, bringing out his best puppy dog eyes. Emma firmly shook her head and smirked. "Nice try. But I happen to know that having one hand had never stopped you ever, not hindered your ability to do anything I can do with two hands." She grinned as her son gurgled and smiled at her.

Killian however, did not look too thrilled. In fact, he looked slightly scared and a little disgusted. "He smells though Swan." He complained. Emma just laughed and walked past him, kissing both of her boys on their cheeks as she went. "You'll do great."

* * *

Emma sat in the lounge, listening to Killian's dramatic retelling of the diaper change. "Swan…Please, you've got to come save me. How can one kid make such a mess?" He cried out, which only made her laugh.

"Can we train him to use the toilet already love?" He called out again. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed, shaking head to herself. "You're ridiculous." She muttered.

"What was that, princess?" He asked, coming into the room with a clean baby.

"I think you're the princess, especially after all of those dramatics." She teased, taking her son from his arms. "And no…he's too young to use the toilet yet. So you're going to have to deal with dirty diapers for a couple more years yet." Liam giggled as he wiggled in his mom's arms. "How's my baby boy?" She cooed at him. "Do you feel better now you're all clean little one?" She asked, kissing his forehead. Killian sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "He's pretty adorable, even if his diapers are a sight for sore eyes."

Emma laughed and kissed her baby's cheek. "Is daddy being mean about your diapers?" She cooed. "You can't help it, can you?" Liam grinned at his mom, making a loud squealing noise. Killian laughed and pulled Emma into a side hug and pressed a kiss to her temple.

* * *

Emma had just settled baby Liam in his crib and headed downstairs to find Killian. She found him in the kitchen, making himself and sandwich and she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Can I have a bite?" She asked as he finished making the sandwich. He held up half of it for her and allowed her to take a bite. She chewed and continued to hold him close. "You got some skills, Captain." She complimented, rubbing a hand over his chest. Killian laughed and leant back against her. "Thank you love, but sandwich making is one of my less impressive skills." He quipped, taking a bite for himself.

"I'm tired babe. I'm gunna head to bed now and I know you have a lot of work to finish, so I'll take the first feed for Liam so you can work." She promised. Killian nodded and managed to press a side kiss to her temple. "Okay love, you get some sleep. But I'll take the little man on his first feed. You need to stop burning the candle at both ends and get some more sleep. You're working way too hard."

Emma pouted and shook her head. "I'm doing fine."

"Emma…..you're not. You always say that and then you work yourself into the ground. So slow down and get some more rest." He told her sternly.

"Fine." Emma agreed, giving him puppy dog eyes. "But know that I don't like it….at all." Emma argued, pulling away from him. Killian turned and smirked at her. "Well love, I know you don't like it….but I don't like it when you're tired and sick and you need to rest for days on end in order to get yourself back to health. I like it when you actually look after yourself."

* * *

Killian stayed up for several more hours before heading to bed. When Liam woke up, he fed him his bottle and got him back to sleep after a few cuddles. Killian used the hall light to find his way to the bed, instead of turning on the bedroom light. He didn't want to wake his wife, not after the fuss he'd made about getting her to rest more. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he slipped out of his clothes and put on his pajamas. Switching off the hall light, he got into bed carefully, trying not to wake his Swan. She moved towards him as he lay down and he accepted her warm body with an open arm. "Hmmm…" She mumbled. "Now I can sleep properly." She added, kissing his shoulder as she snuggled close into him. Killian returned the kiss on to the top of her head, and smiled to himself. "I'm here now Swan, sleep well love."

* * *

He woke up and she was already up with Liam, feeding him a bowl of mashed banana's. He snuck up behind her and tickled her waist, making her jump. "Jesus Christ Kill." She gasped, pressing her hand over her heart as it started to beat faster. He grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry love, you just looked like such an easy target." She laughed and hugged him back before turning back to her baby boy. "Did daddy scare momma?" She asked, which made her son giggle and smile. "Yes he did!" Emma cooed, stroking his chubby cheek gently. Killian watched his wife and son as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "What's the plan of attack for today love?" He asked curiously, handing her a cup of coffee too. She took it from him and smiled her thanks, taking in a long sip. "Well…I have to head to the station at some point to finish up some paper work, otherwise I'm free. I might take Liam in with me because I won't be in for that long. What about you?" She asked, lifting Liam out of his high chair.

"You father has asked us over for a late lunch when he called last night. He told me to tell you that if you go in to the station at say…eleven, then he'll run you back over to the apartment and I can meet you there." Killian told her, taking a drink from his own coffee cup. Emma nodded and kissed his cheek, handing over Liam. "Okay, that sounds great. You need to watch him for me while I shower and get dressed. If you wanna get real helpful in here, then you can change him into his blue overalls and put a new onesie on him. And a jacket. And don't forget the socks." Emma instructed, kissing his cheek once more.

"As you wish, love." Killian promised, kissing his son's cheek as Emma left the room. He grinned at his son and blew a raspberry on his cheek. "So then….little man….I guess your mother has left me in charge of getting you into your day wear today." Liam squealed and grabbed Killian's ears excitedly. "Dada!" He cried out suddenly.

Killian's face dropped and he stared at his son in shock. "Swan!" He called out suddenly, racing up the stairs with the little boy. He didn't even hesitate, or knock, he simply ran into the bathroom which made Emma jump from inside the shower.

"Really?" She asked, assuming that Killian had tried to make her jump again.

"No Swan, he just said his first word! He said dada!" Killian said happily, a stupid grin on his face. Emma switched off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. "What? I missed it!?" Emma cried out, looking at her son and husband in shock. "Liam, can you say momma?" She asked, running a hand over the boy's hair. Liam wiggled a little in his daddy's arms and let out a high pitched squeal. "Dada!" He shouted out, pulling on Killian's ears. "Did you hear that love? He knows I'm his dad!" Killian practically shouted, looking close to tears. Emma smiled at her husband and nodded. "I did honey. Looks like you have your first mate."

Killian couldn't stop smiling and Emma grinned back at him. "Okay….well, I still need to shower. And you need to dress the baby."

* * *

Emma had finished with her shower and was now strapping Liam into his car seat in her bug. "Okay then dude….you gotta start saying momma sometime soon, otherwise I might just strangle your dad. I'm the one who feeds you, and the one who gave you life, so now it's time to pay me back by saying my name more than your dad's." She told him as she sorted out his straps. Liam only answered with a giggle, then hiccupped "dada". Emma rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead, closing the car door. Killian was waiting for her, arms folded across his chest, wide smirk on his face. "Did I just hear you trying to guilt trip my son into saying "mummy?" Killian asked. Emma pulled a face at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No. You heard me telling my son that I should be his favorite parent." She teased. Emma kissed him quickly, then opened the drivers side car door. "I'll see you at my parent's apartment." She promised. "And he'll be saying momma before we get there, believe me."


	35. Sleeping In

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm currently in Ireland seeing family, but there's not a whole lot of internet here so I WILL be writing a lot of chapters, but I'm probably going to have to wait until I fly back to England and get to my dad's before I can upload the rest (that'll be on the 7** **th** **). In the mean time, hang tight and enjoy the internet for me.**

He'd been working the night shift for her since they'd found out she was pregnant. She'd insisted that she was fine, that the baby growing inside of her could sleep anytime, even if she was out at the station all night. He however, had insisted harder. He'd given her one of 'those looks' and backed with the support of her parents, she couldn't argue. Secretly she enjoyed the extra time to sleep. It had been a rare occurrence for her to get more than five hours of sleep a night since arriving in Storybrooke, thanks to the many villains' who plagued her sleep hours. She was sleeping now, or at least, trying to. While she was grateful for the extra hours of shut eye, the empty space in the bed next to her while he worked her shifts, made it extremely hard for her to actually get to sleep in the first place.

She had been tossing and turning for quite some time when he finally came home and slipped into bed next to her. She immediately sought out the shelter of his arms, which were just as quickly making their way towards her. His hand was on her stomach, feeling their growing child, his lips on her temple as he whispered his daily musings about how much he'd missed her. Next came his ritual of kissing her growing belly, telling his son how much he loved him, even though she told him that he couldn't be sure it was a boy because they were leaving it as a surprise and it could just as easily be a girl in there.

She sleepily stroked his hair as he lay lower than her, still whispering away to the baby. When he finally made his way back to his pillow, she was already asleep, comforted by his presence enough to make it all the way into dreamland.

* * *

The next morning they were both still in bed when her alarm went off. Normally he'd be up making coffee, of checking the weather forecast to see if it was suitable for sailing or not. However this particular morning, he was still in bed with her, arms and legs intertwined as they usually were on mornings when they were both home. She stirred first, stretching out her long legs and bumping them with his. "Morning love." He mumbled into his pillow, feeling exhausted from the late, or early, finish at work the night before. Emma groaned her reply, her body sore and aching from her pregnancy.


	36. Freaking Out

Amelia was the first one to date. Granted, she wasn't the eldest, but Liam never had time for girls and he hadn't quite grown into his long, lanky limbs yet and despite his best efforts, wasn't exactly the ladies man his father had grown to be. He was however, a hard working , strapping young man who obviously would wake up one morning ridiculously handsome like his father, as soon as he stopped growing and his body settled down a little.

Emma hadn't been able to convince Killian to come to bed that night, instead he camped out in the lounge, watching the clock like a hawk in preparation. As soon as there was the sound of a car door slamming in the driveway, he was at the window, watching. Emma sighed and stood up, pulling him back by the fabric of his shirt. "Hey...give them some space." She warned, dragging him back to the sofa.

"But Swan! I need to check-" Emma raised a finger, which instantly stopped his flow of speech. "Excuse me. Do you remember what it was like having my father breathe down your neck every time you came to the house. Or every time you took me on a date? Don't be that dad. Let her make her own mistakes." She warned him gently, stroking his jaw line. She stared up at him, hoping that he'd calm down enough to give their daughter some space. Amelia was fifteen, and sensible. She had a calmness about her that Emma wasn't completely sure of where she got it from. She'd been taught by her eldest brother, her father and her grandfather how to defend herself since she was a young child, and every young boy in Storybrooke knew who her parents and grandparents were. Any boy stupid enough to break Amelia Jones' heart wasn't worth fighting.

At first, Emma had hesitated at the thought of her little girl dating an eighteen-year-old, but the boy Amelia had brought home was more than pleasant. He was polite and dashing, and his parents were candle makers. He was a tame boy, who was hard working and intelligent. Emma liked him, and she knew how much Amelia did too. It was Killian who had the biggest problem with Amelia's boyfriend.

Emma frowned slightly, realizing that it'd be several minutes since they'd heard the car door slam and there was still no Amelia walking through the front door. She pushed Killian to the sofa and marched herself over to the door. Flipping the porch light on at the same time she opened the door, she caught an eyeful of her daughter making out with her young boyfriend. Emma pulled a face and grabbed Amelia by her arm, pulling her inside. "Thank you for bringing her back on time Peter, but kissing my underage daughter on the sheriff's front porch isn't exactly something you want added to your record, is it?" She asked, closing the door on the flustered boy.

Killian gave his wife a quick smirk, scratching the spot behind his ear. "What was that about giving her some space love?"

"Shut up." Came her quick reply as she faced Amelia, hands folded across her chest. Amelia looked mad and flustered, her bright blue eyes shining just as his did when he was furious. "Don't give me that look Amelia Snow Jones. You know that the only reason I agree to you dating that boy is because I trust you not to mess around with him. Kissing leads to-"

"-babies... _right,_ sure thing mom. Because every kid knows that babies are really made from a really good make out session." Amelia snapped back, looking at her mother as if she were mad.

"Well...that's how you and your sister were made." Killian commented, grinning to himself at his own joke. Emma shot him a glare and Amelia looked horrified. "God, that is so gross. But see! Even you and dad get to kiss and make out and no one tells you to quit it."

"First off, I'm an adult...a married adult, so I get to kiss who ever the hell I want to. Well...your father. I get to kiss your father. Secondly, you guys are always telling us to quit." Emma cried back, getting more and more frustrated.

"Mom! You threatened my boyfriend with the sheriff card!" Amelia cried back, her cheeks blushing bright red with passion and anger.

"He was kissing you at my front door! What do you expect me to do? Leave the two of you to go at it?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Yes mom! That's exactly what I expect you to do! I'm not a baby anymore. You have to let me grow up god dammit." She yelled, storming up the stairs to her bedroom. Emma was about to follow when Killian grabbed her arm and halted her in her steps.

"Leave her to cool down love. She needs space when she's mad, just like her mother." He told her gently. Emma let herself be pulled into a hug as Amelia's bedroom door slammed from upstairs. She let out a heavy sigh onto his chest, holding onto his shirt tightly. "I envisioned that going slightly different."

"Mommy?" Came the sound of their youngest child's voice from the bottom of the stairs. Emma turned away from Killian to see her ten-year-old daughter Ava standing there looking a little upset. "Why is 'melia mad?" She asked softly. Emma gave her a kind smile and walked over, picking her up in her arms. "It's okay baby girl, Amelia's only mad at mommy. She'll be fine in the morning." Emma explained, pressing a kiss to the young girl's temple. "Let's get you back to bed, huh?" She whispered softly. Ava nodded and held on tightly to her mom's neck. "In your bed?" She pleaded. Emma glanced at Killian, who shrugged slightly. "Fine then love. Just for tonight." Emma promised, taking her youngest up the stairs. A few years back, there had been a particularly evil villain in town who had taken it upon herself to kidnap several of the children in Storybrooke. To Emma and Killian's horror, Ava had been one of the children taken and even though they had found her and taken her back, none of them had been the same since. Emma still had nightmares about her children being stolen from her and she frequently awoke in the night just to check that they were all still safe in their beds. Killian feared the kids being alone for any period of time, whether it was to walk home from school, or to sit in Granny's alone for five minutes while he popped to the bathroom. Ava however, still suffered from all of the above. She spent many nights in with her parents, nightmares tormenting her dreams, and when she was left alone, she often had panic attacks. Emma and Killian weren't sure how to handle it other than just giving the child the love that she needed to feel safe. They never argued about her sleeping in her own bed, no matter how old she got. She would always be welcome in with them for as long as it made her feel safer.

Emma tucked her little one into her double bed and kissed her forehead. "Now...you go ahead and get a head start on me and daddy, and then we'll come up to bed real soon." Emma promised. Ava took her mom's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "You promise you won't be long?" She asked quietly, looking a little scared. Emma nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I promise. I'm just going to go finish cleaning up the kitchen from your daddy's attempt at cooking dinner and then we'll be up here, okay?"

* * *

Killian was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, looking concerned. "How was she?" He asked as soon as Emma came into sight. Emma sighed and shrugged, heading into the kitchen. "Rough...she wanted me to stay." She said softly, filling the sink with hot water and washing liquid. "But I think she's slowly getting better." Killian came up behind her, passing the dished to her to put into the sink.

"I wish I could bring that witch back from the dead, just so I could kill her again after what she did to those kids. Who the hell kidnaps children?" He said, sounding worked up and mad. Emma smiled softly and shook her head. "I don't know babe...i really don't know. How about you head up to bed and spend some time with her. She might want her daddy to feel safe. I'll be up in a few minutes." Emma urged him gently. She knew that when he got like this, the best thing for him was to be with Ava to see that she wasn't in danger anymore. Killian nodded and kissed Emma goodnight then headed up the stairs to his bed and his youngest daughter.

* * *

It didn't take Emma long to clean up, it never did. Soon enough she was entering her bedroom using the light from the hallway as guidance and finding her pajamas. Killian watched her from the bed, Ava asleep in his arms. "She told me that she thinks the nightmares are better when she's with us, because she knows that we'll always save her." Killian whispered as Emma crawled into bed. She looked down at her baby girl and pressed a kiss to her cheek carefully as not to wake her up.

"We have to teach her how to save herself." She whispered back. "I know we'll always save her." She added, when she saw Killian's appalled face. "What I meant is that she might feel safer if she knew how to defend herself a little. And I'd feel better too. That...and there might be a day when she needs to save us, and she's going to need to know how to fight just like her siblings do."

 **A/N: I know I threw in a reference to a major plot there, and I'll eventually get round to writing about that, but I am still on my Europe vacation and wifi comes and goes whenever it feels like it and I'm trying to make the most of being over here, so that one probably won't come for a few weeks yet. However, THANK YOU to the people leaving prompts...YES I am still taking prompts and they've all been great so far (one even asked for Amelia's first date and I figured that this one I'd already written kind of fits. That being said, I'll work my way through the other prompts so keep sending them in :D**

 **Squid**

 **x**


	37. Sailing Day

"Okay...Killian, you need to listen to me." Emma demanded, trying to get her husband's full attention. He gave a roll of his eyes before turning to face her. "Yes love. What is it?" He asked sweetly, knowing that she was about to give him the safety speech. She cleared her throat and folded her arms across her chest. "They all keep their life jackets on at all times, I don't care how much they complain or beg you. You're an adult, you stand strong and make sure my kids don't drown. Don't give them soda because you know that it makes them sick when they drink that crap while sailing." She instructed. Killian gave her one of his best smiles and pulled her into a close hug, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Swan...they're going to be okay. You're going to go to work and kick some ass and before you know it, we'll all be back."

"And- Don't be back late. I want you all back in the harbor before it gets dark. Not when it's dark or as it's getting dark. Before. Hear me?" She added, not going any easier on him.

"Come on mom! We gots to gooooo!" Came a yell from the boat, the culprit being their cheeky son Liam, who was only eight but full of beans. Emma looked a little nervous. "Maybe I should keep Ava with me? She's only a baby still...what if she falls overboard and no one notices?" She worried, starting to walk towards the ship to collect her two year old. Killian sighed and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "The whole point of this trip was for me to spend some time with my kids. Now you need to relax, and trust me. Ava isn't going to fall overboard and even if she did, she has a life jacket on. And I'd certainly realize that I was missing a child." He told her. "Because you know...they're my kids too."

Emma sighed and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry babe...i just freak out."

"I know." He grinned at her, giving her another quick kiss. "Now get to work before your father blames me for your lateness. And I promise everything will be alright. We'll see you right here, tonight."

* * *

Emma was fine once she headed into work, she really did trust Killian after all, it just made her a little nervous not being in control of her kids safety. Which, if she thought about it, was stupid because she knew that Killian would do absolutely anything to protect their children just as she would.

* * *

Killian was having the time of his life. His kids were his entire world, Emma too. Ava, his youngest, stood in front of him, holding the bottom of the wheel as he held the top and steered the vessel out into the open ocean. Amelia, who was four, sat nearby, watching the waves in fascination. Liam however, being eight and incredible bold had ventured up into the crows nest, something that would have terrified his mother but thrilled his father. Liam was shaping up to be quite the pirate.

"Daddy will there be mermaids?" Amelia asked, straining her neck over the edge of the boat to try and see better.

Killian made quick work of pulling her back by the cloth of her shirt and made sure she was back in the boat properly and safely. "No lass. Not today sorry. Ariel's out of the ocean for a while, and you wouldn't want to meet any other merperson."

"But they have pretty tails!" Amelia objected, still trying to search for one, despite her father's previous words.

"Alrighty then...how about you three head below deck into Captains Quarters and I'll get us out to sea faster?" He said softly, beckoning for Liam to climb down.

* * *

They'd been out all day, he'd taught them all how to steer, how to tell which way the wind was coming from and how to change a sail. He knew that if he wasn't back before Emma's warnings then he'd be in serious trouble, and none of them wanted that. He made it back to the docks with time to spare, but there was Emma waiting for them, in the same spot she'd seen them off from. The three kids gave their mommy an excited wave and Killian felt a surge of love rise in his chest for his wife. "What a fair maiden to come home to." He called out when he was closer and he knew she'd be able to hear him. Emma flashed him a smile and waved a couple of fingers back at them.

It didn't take long for Killian to tie the boat up and soon the kids were running into their mommy's arms. She hugged them all tightly and then stood up to hug Killian.

"Thank you for bringing them all back alive." She whispered into his ear, kissing his neck as he hugged her tightly.

"Well, as much as I'd like to sleep for more than five hours without a small child waking me up, I'd miss any one of them Swan."


	38. Killian

Killian and Robin were enjoying a beer together when Emma came home from work, grocery bags in hand. At the sight of her carrying the heavy load, both men jumped to their feet, leaving the beers behind and rushing to her side, taking the bags from her instantly. She gave them a smile and laughed a little. "Anyone would think that I was injured or incapable." She teased. They simply laughed back and placed the bags on the kitchen counter for her. Killian wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her in close for a kiss, which she gladly reciprocated. When they broke apart, she looked over at Robin who had picked up his beer once more. "Where's Regina?" She asked curiously, taking a swig of her husband's beer bottle.

"She'll be heading home, which means I should be too." He commented, glancing at his watch. Killian shook his head in protest. "We were just getting started mate!" He cried out, looking slightly frustrated. He wanted his friend to stay longer, it wasn't often that anyone in Storybrooke had time to relax and socialize with their friends. "Call her mate, invite her over. You should both stay for dinner." He said suddenly, grinning at the thought of a solution. Robin glanced at Emma and shook his head. "Oh, I wouldn't want to impose...Emma, you've just come home, you must be exhausted." Emma grinned and shook her head. "No, call her...it'd be nice to get to hang out with Regina other than when we're fighting evil together...and if you leave now, I'm going to have a pouting husband all night and he's no fun when he's moping." She laughed. Robin gave in and nodded, pulling out his cellphone. "I won't be a second then." He told them, excusing himself from the room. As soon as they were alone, Emma wrapped her arms around Killian's neck and nuzzled his nose with hers. "I'm not cooking for four people, not after the day I've had. But I will call Granny." She grinned, placing a kiss to his lips.

"I knew I married you for a reason." He replied, giving a cheeky smile. She didn't reply, but gave a little playful shove, taking the beer from his hand and walking away with it, taking a long sip.

It wasn't long before Regina was over with a bottle of wine and a basket of apples. "I know you don't eat them as a family rule, but I figured that Killian would eat anything." She grinned, handing the wine and apples over. "Thank you, and you're right." Emma laughed, hugging Regina as a welcome. The women disappeared into the kitchen together, chatting about some event at school that Henry was involved with. Robin and Killian watched them go, fresh beers in their hands and then they turned to each other and laughed. "Mate, get a grip." Killian laughed, and was immediately shoved by Robin. "You're the one making eyes at the girl all the time. At least I keep it professional in public with Regina."

"I do not make eyes at her! She makes eyes at me!" Killian protested, smirking none the less. Robin shook his head and nudged Killian once more. "Believe me, you're both as bad as each other."

Killian laughed and walked slowly into the kitchen where the women were. As he walked past Emma, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and she gave him a flirty smile, her eyes full of happiness.

"I rest my case." Robin murmured as he entered, causing Emma to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's this?" Regina asked curiously, wanting to know why her boyfriend was proving something to Emma's, as that usually spelt out trouble or mischief. Robin grinned and pecked her on the cheek, settling at one of the bar stools.

"Forest boy here seems to think that I make eyes at Swan." Killian admitted, flashing Emma a smile. Regina simply laughed and looked from Emma to Killian.

"You do. God, you both do. You're like a pair of teenagers having eye sex all the time. And you," She said, pointing at Killian, "you are always saying stuff to her that you think no one else can hear, but my Gods can we hear it and I think that you need to get your mind out of the gutter because some of the stuff that comes out of that mouth makes me shudder and I was the Evil Queen for a very long time."

Killian looked open to object, but stopped short of any words leaving his mouth. "Fine. You're both right. I am in love with Emma Ruth Swan and I'm not shy about it. But, in my fairness, I've waited a bloody long time for a woman like Emma and I don't want her to her think that there's not a second in which I am not thinking of her."

Emma smirked a little and tried to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. Her eyes flickered up to meet Killain's as she gave him a silent thank you.

"There you go again with those damn eyes." Robin teased, bringing his beer bottle to his lips. Killian laughed out loud and ran his fingers though his hair. "You should be glad that we do the eyes, because if you knew what she just promised me for later, then you'd have bleeding ears." He grinned. Emma let out a laugh and shook her head. "You're insane." She told him, throwing a tea towel at him. He caught it easily, but the war had already begun.

He quickly caught her in his arms and tickled her sides as she squirmed and tried to escape. She managed to push him away, but the wine glass that had been next to her spun out of control at the sudden movement and splashed up his front. Regina laughed and moved out of the way as soon as possible, standing next to Robin which was hopefully a little safer. "Kids..." She muttered as a joke, which stirred a laugh from him.

Killian was after Emma like a shot, since she'd fled the kitchen, desperately trying to get away from him and his tickling hands.

"I'm sorry that was an accident I swear!" She shouted out behind her as she ran, hoping that it would some how call a truce. Killian ignored her apology and continued to chase her around the house. Eventually, Emma found her was back into the kitchen and hid behind Regina's back, hands splayed on her back to keep her in front of her.

"Stop him with your magic." Emma panted behind her as Killian entered the room. Regina laughed and did as she had been told, freezing the pirate in his steps, all bar his face.

"Wha-?" He cried out, suddenly extremely confused. Emma stood up properly from behind Regina and gave her a grateful nod.

"We've got company...and you're acting worse than Henry in the ice cream store. When he was ten." Emma grinned, scruffing Killian's hair as she walked up to him.

"So Regina's gunna unfreeze you, and then you're going to get your pirate booty up those stairs and you're going to change and then come back down here acting like the pirate I know you are. An adult one." She grinned. "Because if not, you're sleeping under stars alone tonight."


	39. Party Walk-in's

"Killian...we shouldn't be doing this in here, my parents could walk in at any moment." Emma murmured as her pirate continued to kiss her neck and explore under her shirt with his hands. She wanted to push him away but she didn't want to at the same time. He was always so good with his hands and his mouth and the dark bedroom they'd taken shelter in was giving her the perfect lack of light to feel guilty about their actions. She succumbed to his lips, finding them with her own and pressing into him. She let out a small gasp as he growled and pushed her back against a wall, his hand still under her shirt. Now she'd really be screwed if her parents came in.

They weren't that far gone before light shone into the room from the door opening and the light was switched on. Emma flustered a little, pulling away from Killian, squinting at the uninvited intruder. To her horror, and clearly to his too, it was her father. And Killian's hand was still firmly planted on her chest, under her shirt. She pulled his hand away at the same time as her dad backed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Son of a bitch!" Emma cried out, heading towards the door. Killian was quick to grab her arm and stop her, halting her in her tracks. "Swan...let him be." He told her calmly, a little put out that he was interrupted.

"Killian, my father just walked in on you with your hand up my shirt. I told you this wasn't the right place." She snapped back, looking annoyed. He simply grinned at her in the annoying way he so enjoyed. "Em...i think he knows I do more than put my hand up your shirt. We're married with kids. So unless you're telling me that David thinks storks brought his grandchildren into the world, then he knows I enjoy more than a good handful."

"That's not the point babe. The point is, he doesn't want to think about me in that way." She whispered, checking her reflection in the mirror to make sure she looked decent.

Making her way out into the bigger party room, she left Killian behind. She wasn't mad at him, she was just embarrassed and she figured that if her father saw her out with the other party guests, and not joined at the hip with Killian, he might feel a little better. She found her parents quickly, and she watched at David finished telling Mary Margaret something, probably that he'd just caught his daughter making out with a pirate in the back room. She took a deep breath and made her way over to them.

"Sorry you had to see that Dad." Emma grinned, hoping that not dancing around the subject would make things between them a little less tense. David looked nervous and he nodded, mumbling something below his breath.

Killian caught up to his wife and blushed at David's glare. "So...great party huh?" He managed to say, trying his best to keep the atmosphere light and friendly.

"Don't even start." David snapped, storming off. Killian looked at Emma, his face a mixture of embarrassment, hurt and guilt. Mary Margret rushed after her husband while Emma stayed with hers. She knew how much Killian liked her dad, and how much he valued their friendship, so anything that may be threatening that, no matter how temporarily, was bound to be upsetting for him.

"Come on baby, let's go home anyway. I miss the kids, and Dad's going to be in a foul mood for a few days." She told him, trying to get a smile from him. "And if you're lucky, I might let you finish what we started in that back room once the babysitter's gone home." She grinned, glad when he finally gave her one of his winning smiles.


	40. Liam's Sick Day

"Em...i think Liam has a temperature." Killian said softly, his wife still in bed. She lifted her head, only one eye open as she looked over at him. "Are you sure?" She asked, hoping to god that her son wasn't sick. "Did you feel his back and the back of his neck?" She questioned, sitting up a little more.

"I'm sure...i used that stick thingy to check." He told her, leaning against the door frame. "Shall I bring him in here love?"

Emma nodded and wiped her eyes tiredly. "How are the other two?" Emma asked before he left the room.

"Amelia's downstairs watching the television box and Ava is still asleep." He assured her. Emma nodded in thanks and lay back down again. Ava was only four months old and had been waking up multiple times in the night needing a feed or a change. It meant that Emma was constantly exhausted, and Killian took over getting the older two ready for the day while she stole a few extra minutes in bed.

It felt like two seconds later that Killian was carrying their son into the room and placing him into the bed next to his mommy. Liam immediately rolled into Emma and clung to her tightly. Emma kissed the top of his head and gave a sympathetic smile. "You're my warm, snuggly bunny, huh?" She whispered as her son wrapped his hot arms around her. She looked up at Killian and gave him a questioning look. "I guess I'm gunna have to take Amelia to daycare and I'll leave Ava with my mom so you can stay here with him while I work?" Emma suggested. She had to go to work anyway, but Killian usually had the two youngest at home with him for the day, bar the days that Amelia was dropped at daycare. Killian nodded, he knew that it was too hard to have Ava and a sick child by himself. "I'll get them both ready so you can sleep in a little longer and then we'll swap?"

Emma nodded, her eyes already closed again as she held her son close and tried to go back to sleep. She didn't hear him leave the room nor did she notice that she'd fallen asleep but soon enough he was coming back in with Ava and Amelia. "They're dressed and fed and ready to go when you are. I thought I could keep them in here with me while you get ready and I'll keep an eye on the lad."

Emma pulled herself out of bed and stumbled into her ensuite, closing the door behind her. Ten minutes later and the hot water of her shower had woken her up enough to face the day. As she quickly dried and then dressed herself, she opened the bathroom door, checking on her husband and kids. Killian was lying in the bed, Liam at his side, while Amelia watched TV on the end of the bed. Little Ava was sitting on his chest playing with his hair and cooing to herself.

"Keep her away from him babe...the last thing I want is three sick kids." Emma called out kindly, putting her makeup on using the bathroom mirror. Killian kissed Ava's forehead and shrugged. "Well...there's not really anywhere else to put her, but she should be fine...he's breathing into me and she's no where near his head." Killian told her back, hoping that the two girls didn't get sick from their brother.

Emma didn't reply but focused on getting finished with herself for the day. Eventually her shoes were on and her bag was packed and she was ready to take the girls.

"Keep me updated on him and if his temperature rises anymore then call Whale and get him to come over and check up on him." Emma told Killian, pressing a kiss to his lips. She then bent down and kissed Liam's forehead. "Mommy will be back later, okay little man? You just stay in bed with daddy and chill out for the day." She whispered, rubbing his back a little. Liam nodded slowly and curled closer to his dad. Emma smiled a little and then took Ava from Killian.

"Okay then Amelia...come with momma." She instructed, helping the two-and-a-half-year-old off the bed. She held tightly to her hand and led her down the hall and down the stairs to the ground floor. "Daycare first, then off to my mom's for you." Emma muttered to Ava, trying to sort her thoughts out.

* * *

Emma had had a long day. It was never easy having Ava at the station with her, with her constant need for a change or a feed. Originally the plan had been to drop the baby with her mother, but when Emma had arrived at the apartment, she'd found her mom up in bed sick too, and the last thing Emma wanted was a sick baby, and her mom looked close to death, there was no way she was up to minding a child. She'd settled on taking Ava in with her, placing the car seat on the floor next to her desk and trying her best to get through the work that way. Her dad was a great help, often taking the baby while Emma was making an important phone call, and Regina popped in and took Ava for a walk around mid day so Emma and David could question a suspect together. However long the day had been, she was grateful to get home at the end of the day. Killian and Liam had moved to the sitting room, and were curled up on the sofa together, blanket covering the both of them. Amelia ran up to her daddy immediately and kissed his face over and over again, excited to see him again. Ava squealed loudly at the sight of her daddy and Emma grinned, carrying the baby over to her father's arms. She then sat down and felt her son's forehead, which felt a lot cooler than it had done that morning.

"How was he?" She asked, after kissing little Liam's forehead. Killian was kissing Ava and he looked over at Emma. "He threw up a couple times just after you left but he's been grand since then. Even managed a couple of biscuits for lunch." He informed her, giving her a dashing smile. Emma felt relief wash over her, she always hated it when one of her kids was sick, especially Liam who was otherwise usually a very bouncy boy. She scuffed up his hair and gave him another kiss. "How about daddy goes and gets dinner ready so I can cuddle my baby boy?" Emma suggested, already slipping in behind Liam, preparing for Killian to slip out. "And if he could look after the baby girls too, then he'd really be my favorite husband." She said out loud to no one in particular, a grin on her face. Killian fake rolled his eyes and kissed the side of her neck from behind. "As you wish Swan. But...as for being your favorite husband...you're my favorite wife so far." He teased, getting up quickly before the playful slap she was giving could hit him.

"So far? Watch your back, pirate." Emma called out as he left the room. When he was gone, she leant back, cuddling her son closer to her and kissing the top of his head.

"Mommy...what does he mean? Has daddy got another wife?" Liam asked suddenly, sounding a little concerned and worried. Emma let out a small laugh and shook her head. "No darling, daddy's just teasing me. I'm daddy's only wife."

* * *

It was no problem at all getting the kids ready for bed, since they were all generally well behaved. Ava was taking a bottle from her mommy while Liam and Amelia snuggled up to their daddy and listened to a bed time story. Emma watched Killian read to the two eldest and she rested her head on the back on the rocking chair and smiled to herself. He was a good man, a great husband and an even better father. He adored the kids more than they adored him, which was a lot. He raised his head and caught her staring, so gave her a quick wink before turning back to the book in his hands to continue with the tale.


	41. Crash

**_A/N: My strong point has ALWAYS been writing from a third person perspective, generally focusing on female perspective (because I'm also a female) BUT...i wanted to venture into something focusing more on Killian, so please don't hate me for exploring. Also, keep prompts coming, I'm still on holiday in Europe until the end of January, so updates are a little sporadic and dependent on when I have internet access, BUT I am writing all the time, so I'm never short of stories, it's just a matter of getting to upload them. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with my crazy lack of schedule._**

 _Killian woke before Emma most days. He'd gone through a brief period after their first child, Liam, had been born, in which he'd felt exhausted all the time and both Emma and he had struggled to wake before noon. They now had three children, four on the days that Henry was living with them, and not a day passed in which Killian wasn't up out of bed and tending to his children long before Emma even stirred from sleep. In fact, a lot of the time, he was able to get the kids fed and dressed and in front of the TV, all before she woke up and he even had time to slip back into bed next to her._

 _Emma was currently in bed asleep, since it was her day off and the chance to sleep in was not something to be thrown away lightly. Killian had woken with the sun and now his three children sat at the breakfast bar, each one a glass of warm milk in front of them. Henry wasn't due at their house until the next day so for the mean time, it was just three kids. He was in the middle of making porridge for the kids, something that was extremely difficult to do with one hand at first, but after years of experience and porridge making, he was a master._

 _"_ _Daddy can I please have jelly with mine?" Amelia asked as her dad prepped her a hot bowl. Killian nodded and quickly grabbed the strawberry jelly from the cupboard._

 _"_ _Oh dad! I just want sugar on mine." Liam cried out, just as his father was about to dollop a spoonful of the strawberry jelly onto his bowl too. Luckily, Killian stopped in time, and returned the spoon to the jar. He then turned to little Ava, who was sucking thumb and whose glass of milk was actually in a sippy cup, not a glass._

 _"_ _And what does my little duckling want with hers?" He asked softly, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. Little Ava pointed to a banana in the fruit bowl as an answer to her daddy, and he gave her a huge grin. "Just like your papa, huh?" He said proudly, which set of a chorus of "me too like papa" from the elder two. Killian laughed and nodded for them, making sure that they too felt important._

 _"_ _That's right, you're all just like papa."_

* * *

 _The kids all had their breakfasts finally, and Killian was pottering around behind them, making sure that they all had drinks and that the food they were dropping on the ground was picked up and put into the trash. Emma emerged in the doorway looking a little sleepy. She was wearing one of his shirts, which he loved her doing, because he got a great eyeful of her long bare legs, and when she stretched up to reach for her coffee mug on the top shelf, the fabric rode up higher up so he could see what underwear she was wearing. She leant on the door frame and gave him one of her sexy sleepy smiles, the kind that before they had kids would have landed them both an extra hour or so in bed. He settled for a kiss, long and slow as he greeted her properly. The kids ignored their parent's kiss, focusing instead on the food in front of them. "Good morning love." He said softly, brushing her hair behind her ear so he could get a good look at her._

 _"_ _Morning." Was her simple reply. She'd never been one for words, even less so in the mornings. He let her go to their kids and watched her as she pressed kisses to the top of each little head. She finished by taking Killian's half empty coffee cup and took a mouthful of the hot liquid. She closed her eyes as the heat warmed her throat and belly._

 _"_ _Want your own cup?" Killian asked, switching on the coffee machine. Emma nodded and took another sip of his coffee._

 _"_ _And I guess that I should make another one for me too, rough morning?" He asked, preparing some plain toast for her. Emma nodded and breathed in deeply._

 _"_ _I just kept waking up and I think that work this week just made me a little more exhausted than usual."_

 _Killian nodded and handed over a fresh cup of black coffee, taking away the old way Emma was nursing. "Get that down you and I'll get the little ones ready for the day. We were thinking about heading to the park."_

* * *

 _The three kids stood in front of their daddy, carrying their clothes for the day. Ava was first, and he took her clothes then began to dress her. When she was clothed, he started on Amelia, then finally moved onto Liam. When all three kids were dressed, Emma appeared, showered and dressed herself. She picked Ava up and balanced her on her hip. "I'll stick this one in her pram and then we can walk?" She suggested. Killian nodded and stood up, whistling for Scooter the dog, who came at him running. Killian clipped on the leash and took Amelia's hand, Liam following behind as they headed to the front door._

 _The Swan-Jones family was an adorable sight as Emma walked the pram, Amelia standing on a platform that attached to the pram, so she stood between her mom's hands. Killian held the leash and Liam's hand, walking close to the girls._

 _"_ _Daddy! Look it's Grandad!" Liam cried out, breaking away from his father and running across the road to his Grandfather across the road. Emma yelled out at the same time Killian did, and she gripped hold of the pram she was pushing. Killian knew that Emma couldn't leave her other two children who were in her care in order to run after Liam. Killian instantly dropped the leash and ran into the road after Liam. There was a screech of tyres on the road and Liam stopped in the road and screamed as a car headed right for him. Killian reached his son in time, pushing him hard out of the way of the car, just as it hit him. Killian smashed up onto the bonnet of the car, flying high in the air before landing on the concrete with a sickening crunch. Liam screamed from the ground, relatively unharmed. David was there in an instant and Emma left the two girls safely on the pavement as she ran to her son and husband's sides. Knowing that her father would care for Liam, she knelt down by Killian, frantically checking him for a pulse._

 _"_ _Oh God...please, please, please...Killian." She whispered, assessing his body. Thankfully, Killian gave a groan and stirred, trying to sit up before falling back down to the ground. "Liam.." He whispered, his eyes screwed up in pain._

 _"_ _He's fine...Dad's got him...you saved him, he's fine." Emma told Killian as she watched her father comforting the three children. From the looks of things, Liam was only suffering from shock and a few scrapes._

 _Emma refocused her attention on her husband, ignoring the voice of the driver who was now out of their vehicle. He seemed to have a broken arm, and maybe concussion. "Let me take care of this.." She whispered softy, stroking his hair gently. Holding her hands over his head, she watched as an orange glow spread across his skin. Next, she did the same to his arm, watching as the bone began to reset itself and heal. Killian bit his lip hard to stop himself from crying out. He may be being healed, but getting his broken bone back into place was still a painful experience. Once he was all healed, he sat up, only to have Emma throw his arms around him, holding him close._

 _Once she knew he was okay, she was up on her feet and and by her father, taking Liam from him. She cradled the back of his head and gently shushed him._

 _"_ _Daddy's fine...you're fine baby. You're okay.. Don't ever run into the road like that ever again." She said softly, holding him close and rocking him back and forth. She felt Killian's hand on her back as he joined her side to comfort the kids. He took Liam from her and held him close, glad that his son was okay. Emma made quick work of the small boys cuts and scrapes, leaving his skin pink and unharmed once again. Next she gave Amelia a hug, the small girl a little shaken up. Ava was completely oblivious and Scooter sat obediently by the pram, panting, his tail wagging._

 _David stood by the family, trying to help where he could._

* * *

 _An hour later and the whole Swan-Jones gang was settled in Mary Margaret and David's apartment. Their plans for the park had been over ridden with David's suggestion of coffee with his wife, knowing that the kids could play while the adults talked and rested. Ava sat with her daddy, both of them resting on the sofa while Amelia and Liam played with Neal in his bedroom. Emma was close to Killian on the sofa, a hand resting absently on his leg._

 _"_ _That boy better watch out, because as soon as we get home he's getting a good talking to about road safety." Killian warned, ignoring the warning glare he received from his wife._

 _David looked slightly guilty. "It was my fault, he saw me and wanted to come to me." He said gently, feeling bad that one of his grand children had almost been seriously hurt. Emma shook her head. "I don't care Dad, he's allowed to see you whenever he wants, but running across the road like that...God, he's lucky he didn't die. If Killian hadn't pushed him..." She sighed, shaking her head, not wanting to think about what injuries her son would have faced if Killian hadn't been there. She couldn't heal people who were dead._

 _"_ _We should be heading home soon...Amelia and Ava are due for a nap and I know that I fancy a sleep." Killian said softly, sitting forward with Ava. He kissed his daughter's cheek and gave Emma a quick look. She looked worried, but she'd looked worried for the past hour. Emma nodded. "You can't sleep until tonight, you need to give your brain a while to heal." She warned, brushing a hand over his scruffy hair._

* * *

 _That night, once the kids were in bed, Emma and Killian lay in the bath together, her leaning on his chest as he held her in his arms. "You really scared me." Emma whispered, bringing his hand up and kissing his palm. Killian dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "Liam bloody scared the crap out of me." Killian whispered back, drawing small circles on her shoulder. Emma nodded. "Thank God you were there Killian. It's like all the years of me being the savior didn't matter, I just stood there and couldn't do anything but watch."_

 _"_ _Hey...you had the girls. If you'd run out onto the road too, the girls may have been in danger, the pram might have rolled into the road, someone could have taken Ava or Amelia. You knew that I was going to get to him in time and I did. I had him, and you had the girls."_

* * *

 _Emma lay awake, long after Killian fell asleep. She had been tossing and turning for hours and still sleep hadn't come. Eventually, she got out of bed and went into her son's room, watching his tiny body as he breathed quietly in the bed. She carefully padded across the room and slipped into the bed next to him. She kissed his temple and held him close as he rolled in closer to his mommy. Emma finally closed her eyes, feeling more relaxed now she had her little boy safe in her arms. "I love you." She whispered, before falling asleep at last._


	42. Liam's Tears

_Liam had been fussy all day and it was driving Emma insane. He wasn't eating anything, he wouldn't play with her, every time she asked him something she got a grumpy 'no' in reply. The longer his mood went on, the more she grew frustrated and felt confused as to why her normally cheerful son was no longer interested in smiling. Even Killian had tried getting a smile from the boy to no avail._

 _Emma sat down next to her four-year-old little boy and gave him another smile. "Hey there little man...wanna tell mommy why you're not happy today?" She asked softly, taking hold of one of his hands and gently rubbing a finger across his small ones. Liam looked up at her with his huge blue eyes and looked sad. He shrugged and looked away, his bottom lip jutting out and tear threatening to fall._

 _Emma felt even more concerned, and stroked his back gently. "You can tell me anything Liam, you know that, right?" She said, hoping that the little boy would decide to talk to her. Liam began to cry and crawled into his mommy's lap, burying his face in her stomach. His little fists grabbed at her shirt, and she ran her fingers though his hair soothingly._

 _"_ _Come on little man, just tell me." She pleaded, looking up at Killian walked into the room and looked slightly confused and concerned._

 _"_ _Why do you have to have another baby?" He cried, looking up at his mom, his eyes red and puffy from tears. Emma's mouth fell open in shock and she was stunned to silence. She and Killian had found out that they were having another baby not too long ago, but she was surprised that he was bringing it up now. He'd known for several weeks already, and he'd seemed excited at first._

 _"_ _Well-..." Emma started to say, not really sure what to tell him. "Mommy and Daddy love each other, and sometimes that means that babies come along." She said, looking at Killian for help. He sat down beside her and reached out for Liam, taking him in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the little one's temple and stroked his back gently._

 _"_ _Lad, you like Amelia, don't you?" He asked. Liam nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Well...at first, you weren't so sure about her. She was all pinky and she cried a lot...and you used to come hide out with me while Mommy was with her. And I'm sure that when the new baby is born, he or she will cry a bit too, but eventually, you'll be able to play with them, and look after them, and then you'll love them just as much as you love Amelia."_

 _Liam nodded, but continued to cry softly. He reached out for his mommy and she took him back in her arms, rocking him slowly._

 _"_ _I will always love you Liam. Always. Just as I will always love Henry, and Amelia and the new baby. You are my special little man, and even if this baby is a baby boy, he won't replace you."_

 _"_ _Really?" He asked, his voice high pitched and his breath interrupted with hiccups. Emma nodded and kissed him a few times, holding him close._

 _"_ _You changed my entire life when you were born. Mommy and Daddy loved having you. You are our most special boy." She whispered. Before they had had Liam, neither Emma or Killian thought that they'd make great parents. They always knew that they loved each other, but it was the fear of failing any kids they may have together, or not being able to protect them, that kept them doubting. However, Liam had healed a lot of those fears when he came along. He had healed them both._


	43. Trial and Error

"Come on Lad, be a good boy for papa." Killian pleaded, holding his tiny son against his chest, the baby screaming. Killian gently rocked him and tried his best to soothe the screaming child. "Swan...where are you?" He muttered under his breath, pressing a kiss to the newborn's head. Liam was only a few months old, and Killian and Emma were both trying their best to get used to being new parents, but it was hard.

"Liam..." He pleaded, readjusting how he was holding the baby in an attempt to stop the crying. It had been like this for an hour, with the little boy screaming while his father tried his best to soothe the lad. Emma had been called out by Regina to help with the protective border around town but since Emma and Killian had agreed that any kids they were to have would be kept far away from any magic or fights until they were older, it meant that Killian had to stay at home with the baby.

It was a great plan in theory, but the little one was hungry, and Emma was breast feeding Liam, not using formula, which meant that he didn't get fed until she got home. Killian was about to give up and call her to tell her she needed to come home and feed him when he heard the front door opening. He rushed towards her at the same time as she dropped her bag and rushed towards him. She instantly took her son and kissed his cheek. "Oh baby...i'm sorry. I bet you're starving." She cooed, sitting down on the sofa and pulling up her shirt so her son could feed. She smiled up at Killian as Liam settled on her, finally content now he had food. "Sorry I'm late, I kept telling Regina I needed to get back to him but she insisted on adding more protective spells. I got back as soon as I could, has he been crying the whole time?" She asked, smoothing a hand over the top of her baby's head. Killian joined her on the sofa and shrugged. "A little...okay...yes. But I've dealt with pirates who've cried more than he does, and he's a lot cuter."

Emma smiled and nodded, looking down at Liam. "Yeah...he's a bit cute." She grinned. Her son was staring up at her, obviously drawn by her voice.

"A bit? Swan, he's bloody handsome." Killian commented, watching as his son fed.

"You're only saying that because everyone says he looks like you. But you're right...he's very good looking." She grinned.

* * *

Liam fell asleep on her, clearly happy now his belly was full and his mommy was home. She gently placed him on her knee and pulled her shirt down, making herself comfortable. "That's all better." She whispered, grinning at Killian, then at their baby. Liam really did take after his daddy, from his hair to his nose to his ears. His eyes however, those were his moms. Emma shifted and pulled Liam up closer onto her chest, making sure not to wake him. Killian couldn't help but stare at his wife. He found her incredibly beautiful, even more so when he got to watch her be a mother to their son. He'd loved seeing her with Henry, and the two were closer than ever, but seeing her with Liam brought it to a whole new level. She was so patient with him, and it was as if she knew what every pitch in his cries meant and how to fix them and soothe him. She was perfect. He caught her staring at him, a frown gracing her beautiful face.

"What are you thinking?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. Killian licked his lips and shrugged. "Not much...just how good you are at all of this."

"Killian...you're good at this too. He loves his daddy, he only really wants me when he's hungry and that's because you can't feed him." Emma said softly, reaching over and taking Killian's hand. She felt bad that Liam's crying might have left him feeling a little bit like a failure. "I promise you honey...you're really good at this." She reassured him, rubbing the back of his palm with her thumb.

"You think so?" He asked her, looking a little unsure. Emma grinned and nodded, searching his bright blue eyes for a hint of his smile. His smile always hit his eyes first. "And when we've got a while gang of pirate's running around this place, I'm going to need you to reign them in for me. Because you're the Captain of this family, and we all love you, and admire you, and look up to you. Even this little sleepy boy." Emma told him, grinning when she saw Killian smile.

* * *

Nights were rough on them both, Emma had to wake up to feed Liam and Killian felt too guilty to sleep through so he always woke when Emma did. It had been months since either of them had had a proper nights sleep, but they both agreed that Liam was more than worth it.


	44. Henry

"Are you sure about this kid?" Emma asked again for the hundredth time that night. Henry simply shook his head and smiled. "Mom...go. I'm hardly a kid anymore either, I'm nearly twenty." Henry laughed. Killian gently took Emma's hand and gave it a little tug, signaling that they should leave. Emma nodded frantically and peered into the lounge where their two kids were watching a movie.

"Okay...well if anything goes wrong, call me...or call Killian...and if we don't pick up, call the restaurant. We won't be late, I swear." She told him, causing Killian to laugh. He finally dragged his wife close enough to the door to push her outside and then turned to Henry. "Thanks a lot mate...just make sure they're in bed by eight and we'll be home at around eleven." He promised, closing the door before Emma had a chance to kiss the kids goodnight for the fifth time. He firmly took her hand and led her towards their car. "Come on Swan, we haven't been out alone since Amelia was born." He commented as she gave one final regretful look back towards the house. She sighed and nodded, she knew that he was right, they were more than overdue for a date night. More than overdue.

"So...how about we trust Henry, and we actually enjoy ourselves tonight and maybe we'll make baby number three?" He teased, one eye raised suggestively. Emma scoffed and shoved him gently. "Talk like that is going to get you nowhere pirate. Amelia's already my baby number three, and I think I might just call it quits there." She laughed. "Anyway, I've given you one girl and one boy...what more do you want?"

Killian slipped into the car easily and waited for Emma to be seated next to him before he answered. "I want one more." He told her honestly. "I don't mind when...but I want another one. I think that having three close in age is good for them, and the more kids we have, the better I say."

"Just remember who has to do all of the hard work buddy. Creating a child is so much more fun than growing or delivering one."

Killian laughed. "Well looking after pregnant Emma swan is the-"He stopped suddenly, looking at Emma's glaring face. "-best job in the world." He finished, saving himself just in time.

"I thought that's what you were going to say." Emma said sternly, starting the car.

"That's exactly what I was going to say." He answered, looking away from her so she wouldn't see the smirk that was forming on his lips.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, before Emma stopped the car at a red light. She instantly turned to Killian, a slight frown on her face. "You really want a third?" She asked. Killian nodded and scratched behind his ear nervously. "We're not getting any younger Em...and the kids have been so much fun already, I just want one more so it all lasts longer." He emphasized, resting his hand on her leg as she began to drive again.

"You're over three hundred years old babe...i don't think age is going to be a problem for you." She teased. Killian laughed and shook his head, a smile forming on his face.

"Okay love...fair point. How about we just forget about the baby talk for a few days? I just want to enjoy our anniversary."

* * *

They sat opposite each other, table glowing from the light of the tea-light candles. He held her hand across the table, thumb gently rubbing circles on the back of her palm. They had barely touched the food in front of them, rather, they both focused on each other.

"I love you Emma." He whispered, smiling as he spoke. Emma smiled back and looked down at the table, blushing slightly. "I kinda love you too." She replied.

"Kinda?" He teased, giving her hand a squeeze.


	45. Henry 2

**_This is for those who complained about the name of the last chapter. I was planning on doing a two part thing on Henry...so if you wait, it'll all turn out okay. And...i name the chapters what ever I feel like at the time...it's not meant to be the best thing in the world, I'm literally writing these while ON HOLIDAY IN EUROPE so I think the fact I'm close to the 50 chapter mark is great._**

As soon as his mom had left with Killian, Henry turned to his younger half-siblings and smiled at them. He honestly loved them both, and the fact that they didn't share the same father never crossed his mind. Killian had become so much of a father figure for him too, that it felt like he was his father.

"So...what are you guys watching?" Henry asked as he sat down next to Liam. Amelia climbed onto her eldest brother's lap and cuddled into him.

"It's Peter Pan." Liam informed, watching the screen very seriously. Henry chuckled to himself and nodded. Of course it was Peter Pan. It was so like his mother to deliberately introduce such a film into the kids lives, so that Killian spent their whole childhood having to watch a terrible representation of himself.

Henry sat with the young kids until the movie ended, and he was practically falling asleep due to boredom. Amelia was already asleep in his arms, so as he stood, he gently shifted her into a more comfortable position for carrying her. Liam followed his bog brother as they entered Amelia's bedroom. He gently placed the toddler into her bed and set up the guard rail that prevented her from rolling out of bed in the night. Henry tucked his little sister in and then turned and took Liam's hand.

"Let's get you into bed, huh?" He whispered as the two of them tiptoed out into the hallway. Liam was easy to put to bed too, he simply jumped into his bed and snuggled down, allowing himself to be tucked in. "Goodnight Henry." He whispered as the light was turned out.

"Goodnight little guy." Henry whispered back. He missed living at home at times like these. He knew that living away from both of his mom's meant that he was missing out on his younger siblings growing up. However, his life now, with his girlfriend and their small apartment, wasn't anything to regret.

Once Liam was settled, Henry headed down to the lounge where he switched the TV channel to something less cartoony and more serious.

He had been watching Modern Family for roughly an hour when he heard Amelia crying in her room upstairs. He was up like a shot and up the stairs before her cries had a chance to wake Liam from across the hall.

As he entered his little sister's room, he switched on the light and picked her up in his arms. Cradling her head, he gently soothed her, trying to get her cries to stop.

Amelia held on to Henry, her small fists gripping him tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. Henry frowned in concern as he continued to rock her, trying his best to stop her tears. "Hey...hey...how about you come downstairs with me and watch some TV for a while?" He suggested, already heading towards the stairs.

* * *

Half an hour later and Amelia was sitting next to Henry, sucking her thumb as she watched a movie with him. Her cheeks were red and tear stained and every time Henry suggested going back up to bed, she cried. He figured that it was best to leave her until his mom and Killian got home, or she fell asleep on the couch, which ever one came first. Eventually, the small girl's head began to droop and soon her eyes were closed. Henry sighed in relief and went to gently lift her. As soon as he touched her, her eyes sprung open and she began kicking her feet and crying.

"Okay...okay...sorry. You can stay here." He ushered, attempting to keep her calm. He didn't really feel like dealing with a tantrum just now.

* * *

When Emma and Killian snuck in the front door an hour later, Amelia was sitting stubbornly on the couch, her little arms folded across her chest. Henry looked up at his mom as she walked in to the lounge and saw the little girl. "Look...she's more stubborn than you, and that's saying something." He complained, standing up. Amelia spun her head round and grinned at the sight of her parents.

"No smiling Lass, you know this is naughty...you're supposed to be asleep in bed." Killian warned, which caused Amelia's smile to drop.

Emma nudged her husband for being harsh, and went to pick up her daughter. "Come on baby...let's get you back into bed." She said softly, stroking her back as she cradled her in her arms. "Thank you Henry, it was nice to get out of the house for a little bit." Emma smiled, kissing her eldest son's cheek in thanks. Henry nodded and watched his mom carry Amelia out of the room.

Killian sighed and gave Henry an apologetic smile. "Sorry about Amelia...she's going through a stage where she wakes up wanting Emma, and Emma's doesn't want to be too hard on her. I thought she'd stay in bed, knowing you were here, but apparently the little princess had other plans."

Henry laughed and picked up his phone and car keys. "Yeah...have fun with that. Five bucks says mom is putting her into your bed for the night." He grinned as he headed to the front door. Killian rolled his eyes, but nodded, as Henry was most likely correct.

"Thanks anyway mate. I'll see you on the ship this weekend for an outing?" He asked, hoping that his step-son would join him again, like he used to. Henry nodded. "Sure thing Captain. Mom already told me off for missing last weekend, so I'll be there at dawn."

* * *

Once Henry was gone, Killian went upstairs to find Emma. As Henry had predicted, Amelia was snuggled up in the master bedroom, already asleep, right between Killian's pillow and Emma's pillow. He sighed a little and gave Emma an exasperated look.

"What?" She demanded. "She had a nightmare, and she wanted us. We weren't here, so she wanted to stay up till she saw us again." Emma defended. Killian's shoulder's relaxed in submission. He felt bad that his daughter had been scared when they weren't here to soothe her. "Love, she's okay. Henry is a great big brother, and while that little girl possesses all of her mother's stubborn traits, he could have handled it. Now...we have to sleep with her in between us all night."

Emma gave him a slight frown and looked back at her sleeping baby. "Killian...she's a baby. And we're her parents. She was scared, and if that means she has to sleep in our bed to feel safe, then so be it."

"That's not what I mean Swan...i just-" Killian said, sounding slightly frustrated. "It's just...it's our anniversary, and I thought that I'd get to have my wife for a night, without one of our children in the bed."

Emma nodded slowly, realizing what he meant. They did always seem to have a child in their bed these days, which was hard on both of them. She closed the gap between them and looped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his. "Since when were we restricted to the bed, Captain?" She asked, a smirk growing on her lips. Killian let out a small laugh and kissed her gently. "Now, I like the way you think Emma Swan." He grinned. "Did Amelia say what her nightmare was about?" He asked curiously. Emma shook her head and kissed his jawline. "Nope." She whispered, pushing him out of the bedroom and into their en suite. "And she's just gone to sleep so you're going to have to keep it down, pirate."


	46. Let's Talk

**A/N: Okay wow. So I'm posting this one a little unfinished, because a couple of you have been telling me that you've waited for a week and that I need to update. So let me just explain a FEW things. (btw, most of you are GREAT!)...**

 **I began this story while on holiday in Europe. I was travelling around Europe BY MYSELF for 7 weeks, staying at places with NO INTERNET, and I STILL managed to update you guys. Now, my trip has ended, and I needed to come home, back to New Zealand. I don't know if any of you have ever done the flight from Europe to NZ, but I saw 4 airports, left on a Tuesday and arrived on a Friday, spent nearly 24 hours in airports WAITING for planes, and then over 24 hours in the air flying home. So I've missed a few days, and I've been recovering from jetlag, because NZ is 13 hours ahead of Europe, so it's been hard trying to get my brain to realize that it's meant to be sleeping when it thinks it should be awake. BUT, the whole time, I've been typing this up a sentence at a time, knowing that I didn't want to leave you all hanging, but it's been HARD when my brain feels like cotton wool and I'm flying to the other side of the world. Not to mention that coming home meant a lot of admin work for the following year because I've been out of the country for 7 weeks, so everything needs sorting out now. PLEASE...chill out. If I don't update for a week, it's because I have a good reason. I don't need people coming on anon and telling me to update because they've waited a week. How about you go outside and do something with your life and stop making me feel bad for literally not being able to go on the internet.**

Their flight had been delayed and they were four hours in on a ten hour wait until the next available plane. Killian had found them a corner and had been able to entertain Liam, Amelia and Ava for twenty or so minutes while they arranged their luggage trollies into a cave like structure. Emma had gone off to find some form of food to feed the kids, and came back with several bags of chips, a few candy bars and a giant bottle of water.

"Only the vending machines are open this late." She told Killian, entering the cave he'd built for them. Luckily, Emma had packed blankets and pillows for the plane journey, so the floor had been 'carpeted' and the girls lay on the ground, heads on pillows.

Emma sat down next to Killian, leaning against him slightly, instead of the wall. Liam waited till his mom was seated, then sat down next to her and lay his head on her legs She smiled softly and stroked his hair fondly. "Try and get some rest little guy." She whispered, looking over at the girls who had already fallen asleep next to one another.

Killian wrapped his arm around Emma and pulled her into a close hug. "Try and sleep yourself, momma bear." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "It's gunna be a long flight home." He added softly, watching his daughters sleeping. Liam looked up at his parents lazily, not moving much, and apparently very, very close to sleep.

"Mhmmm.." She commented, closing her eyes for a few seconds, but opening them almost immediately. "I can't." She whispered back. "I feel too sick and nervous."

"What are you nervous about love? You've flown before." He said softly, not wanting to wake the kids who were finally getting some much needed sleep.

"Yeah but..." She hesitated, before continuing. "Not with them. And the more that I think about it, the more it freaks me out to think about putting my babies into a giant flying contraption that makes no sense whatsoever that it can fly when it's so damn heavy...and there's like a ...one percent chance of surviving a plane crash, and knowing me and my luck, you'll all die and I'll be the only survivor and it'll suck. Big time." She vented, taking hold of his hand out of nervous habit as she spoke.


	47. Miscarriage

_Prompt from the lovely IrishSwan. Sorry it's a bit short, i'm still getting used to being in a new timezone with crazy summer heat again, after coming in from Winter (my fave season). Either way, hang with me and i'll get out more chapters soon enough._

"No...no..no, no, no!" Emma cried as she saw Killian Jones walking into her hospital room. She hid her face with the blanket and began to cry. Dammit, she'd sworn that she wasn't going to cry god dammit. She felt him sit on the edge of the bed and she knew she should say something to him but all she could do was sit there and cry. Eventually his hand snaked under the blanket and took hold of her and gave it a squeeze.

"Emma...will you look at me?" He asked quietly, to which Emma reluctantly obeyed. She wiped her cheeks hastily, as if the disappearance of the tears would make any difference in how she felt. He gave her a gentle smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Swan. Whale called me. He said something about you being-" He started to say before Emma cut him off with a hand over his mouth. "Don't say it." She begged him, tears falling once more already. He nodded sympathetically. "Can I do anything? How long did you know? Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked, not sure what to do or say. She shook her head firmly, she hadn't even wanted him here. She'd doubted Whale's knowledge of her and Killian's...relationship...but then again, it was clear now that everyone knew who was screwing who in this town. She suddenly looked up at Killian, eyes wide in fear. "Please tell me that neither your nor Whale have called my parents." She asked, hoping to God that both men would have had more sense than that. To her utmost relief, he shook his head. "You're safe." He assured her. She didn't manage a smile, more of an accepting grimace. She felt like she'd failed him, failed herself. They'd never spoken about anything more serious than what to eat for dinner that night, and yet here he was, next to her while the life they had accidentally created died inside of her. The thought of it only made her cry harder and he looked a little taken a back by her tears.

"I'm sorry." She hiccupped. "You can go. I know you didn't sign up for this." She cried. Killian took the back of her head and pulled her into his chest, cradling her as she cried.

"Now I might be a pirate Swan, but I'm not heartless. And anyway, you know I care about you. I'm not in this for the nightcap." He whispered. "I would have been very happy to become a father." He admitted.

* * *

Emma had eventually cried herself to sleep, clinging to Killian's shirt and he stayed with her for hours. Whale came in to check on Emma, and smiled sadly at the sight of them both in the bed together. "Look...visiting hours are over, but if you were to be say...in the bathroom when the night nurse does her rounds, you'd get around being kicked out." He whispered. Killian nodded gratefully.

"Nurse swings by at around 2am." Whale added, before leaving the room. Killian looked down at Emma, her head resting on his chest and he kissed her forehead gently. He knew that they were still new in their relationship, and she wasn't great at opening up to him, but he was invested in her. Hell, he might even love her.


	48. Milah

**_A/N: So thanks to the bloody brilliant IrishSwan, I have plenty of prompts! A lot of them at AU, which I'm fine doing, so if it seems a bit AU in a few of the next chapters, it's because of the prompts. If you want some thing less AU and more canon, then feel free to leave some prompts. There's even a guest/anon option if you don't have an account on ff. So yeah...here goes nothing._**

 ** _Also, this chapter is an AU of Milah being brought back from the dead/turning up in Storybrooke. I thought it'd be interesting to write this when Emma and Killian already have kids, so please...enjoy._**

 _Emma and Killian were walking hand in hand down the main street of Storybrooke, Emma's spare hand on the pushchair which carried their youngest child, Ava. They were heading into town to pick up their eldest two from day care and school. Killian suddenly froze and his blood went cold. "I must be bloody dreaming." He whispered to himself and Emma turned back to look at him, a frown forming on her face. "Killian...babe, you look like you've seen a ghost." She commented, turning to try and see what Killian had seen. All she saw was people walking around like nothing was happening._

 _"_ _Killian...talk to me." She said, grabbing his shirt and trying to get his attention. "Pirate, speak." She said a little more harshly, trying to grab his attention. He finally looked down at her, his eyes full of confusion._

 _"_ _It's Milah." He whispered, pointing to a dark haired woman who was walking in their direction. Emma looked from Killian to the woman he'd pointed out and back again, understanding finally spreading across her face._

 _"_ _Milah." She repeated, her voice barely above a whisper._

 _The brunette greeted Killian with a tight hug and then went in for a kiss before Emma stepped in by placing a hand on Killian's chest and gently pushing him backwards. No one was about to kiss her husband, not even past loves._

 _"_ _Sorry, but I think you're supposed to be dead...a long time dead actually." Emma snapped, stepping in front of Killian and glaring at Milah. The woman laughed and looked at Killian amused. "So, Captain...you've found yourself entertained while I've been away. I didn't peg you as someone who was into blondes though...that's a new thing." She commented, a smirk gracing her lips. In that moment Emma felt like she could punch the woman, but Ava was watching and she didn't want her toddler to be a witness to her mother attacking someone in public. Thankfully, Killian stepped in before Emma could say, or snarl, anything. He placed his good hand on Emma's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Actually Milah, Emma and I are married. And while she's entertaining, she's not entertainment. She's my wife." He told her firmly. "Also, if you don't mind me asking, what the bloody hell are you doing here? Alive, and in Storybrooke?" He questioned, curious as to why three hundred years after her death, she was turning up now._

 _"_ _I have no idea Killian." She said, not looking at him, rather eyeing up Emma and in turn, Ava. "Do you have her name tattooed on your body too Killian? Or is that right reserved only for special women?" She grinned, knowing that she'd be getting to Emma. She was right, the hand on Emma's shoulder was the only thing holding her back._

 _"_ _Milah..i think you and I should talk somewhere else. I've spent three hundred years getting over you, and I'm very, very, very happily with Emma now. We've made a life here, we have children."_

 _"_ _You mean you have more than one brat?" She laughed, sounding shocked. "I thought I told you that children are nothing but a waste of space and useless Killian. I thought you'd have learnt from my mistakes."_

 _At that, Emma broke free from Killian's grip and stepped into Milah's personal space. "Bae was a great son and an even better man than you ever deserved to know." She snarled, before Killian pulled her back. He wrapped her into a hug and pressed his mouth to her ear. "Love, ignore her. She's a pirate, a cold hearted pirate. Go get the children and take them to your mother's. I'll talk with her and get answers. I'll have her understand that there's not a place for her here. I'll tell her about Neal." He whispered to her soothingly. Emma could feel her racing heart begin to slow with his soothing words and his arms wrapped protectively around her body. She nodded and looked up at him. "Not Henry though." She whispered softly, so only he could hear her and he nodded in agreement._

 _She broke apart from him and smiled down at Ava, who at two years old, looked totally confused._

 _"_ _Be good for mama, okay little one? Daddy will see you soon." He promised his youngest, bending down on one knee and kissing the tip of her nose. Ava giggled and grabbed her dad around the neck, tightening in an effort to hug him. When he stood again, he kissed Emma goodbye and watched her push the buggy down the road towards the children's schools._

* * *

 _As soon as Emma was far ahead of them, Killian turned to face Milah, a stoney expression on his face. "Not only do you turn up after all of these years, but you insult my wife, and my children all within a couple of minutes? Still a pirate I see Milah." He said harshly, folding his arms across his chest. She eyed him up and down, taking in his new look. "You dress differently. And you're wearing less guyliner. She's changed you."_

 _Killian smiled and nodded, thinking about his Swan and how much good she'd brought to his life. "She's changed me." He agreed. "For the better. She taught me how to love someone again, how to be good. She's brought so much light into my world, and then the children were just the perfect addition. What are you doing here Milah? Surely you know that there's no future for the two of us anymore?" He asked, looking at the woman he used to love so much, but feeling nothing for her inside. "I've mourned you already, I got over you, I love Emma. I'm with Emma now." He insisted._

 _Milah looked slightly annoyed, but adjusted her attitude quickly. "So...tell me, who else is In this land that I know?" She asked, looking around to see if there were any recognizable faces around._

 _"_ _Rumplestilskin." Killian said, scratching behind his ear awkwardly. He watched her face drop and then he continued. "And Neal...well...Baelfire. Neal was his name for this land. He was here, but he...he passed away, Emma did everything she could to save him but... And Regina's here, but she's good. And Robin Hood, and Snow White, Prince James...a lot of us are here now." He went on, hoping that the Neal comment would be overlooked. He didn't want to be seem comforting his ex-lover in the streets of Storybrooke where everyone talked about everyone else's gossip._

 _"_ _Neal?" She said in confusion. "Bae is dead?" She demanded. "How? How did my son die?" She asked Killian. "And how does this Emma of yours know him?" She asked._

 _Killian sighed, knowing that the explanation for her was a complicated one. "Well.. Emma is the daughter of Snow White, and Regina cast an evil curse, back when she was evil...and to protect Emma, Snow put her into a portal which brought her to this land. Emma grew up here in this world, and fate brought her and Bae together as teenagers...he was called Neal then. They loved each other, but things didn't work out, and Emma ended up pregnant and alone." He started to say, knowing that Emma had wanted Henry left out, but he figured that he would blow the kids cover, he'd just try and keep his identity a secret until Milah's motives could be discovered. "Emma was young, and she gave her son...their son, up for adoption. Years later, she broke the curse, and everyone lived happily ever after. Until Neal turned up again. And he'd broken Emma's heart...really, really broken her heart. And then there was one of many, many villians that attacked the town and he didn't make it. Emma tried using her magic to save him, but it was too late. He had to go. He's buried here in town though." He told her, his tone less harsh and more sympathetic now._

 _Milah nodded slowly, all of it sinking in. "I see I've missed a lot in my death." She admitted softly. Killian nodded and licked his lips. "You should go and find Rumple. He'll know how to fix this."_

* * *

 _Emma was determined to not look back at her husband as she marched the buggy down towards the preschool and school where her other two children were waiting for her. Henry was at the high school by now and since it was a Thursday, would be heading back to Regina's for help on his homework. Neither Killian nor Emma were exceptionally great with math homework, but Regina was great at it._

 _She felt a wave of happiness wash over her as she saw Liam standing with his little sister Amelia, both of them standing at the school gate, eagerly looking around for one of their parents. Neither of them had spotted her yet, which allowed her a rare view of how excited they both looked in anticipation of getting to go home._

 _Emma knelt down, ready to catch them in hugs when they no doubt ran to her, and then called out to them. "Where are my baby pirates?" She asked happily. Both of the children grinned even wider than before and ran as expected, straight into her arms. She peppered their little faces with kisses and squeezed them tight, she missed them so much when they went to school._

 _"_ _Uh...i missed you two." She complained as she stood up. Amelia's hand went straight to her mom's, while Liam checked on his baby sister in the pram._

 _"_ _Momma! I painted a picture today and it has daddy and you and Liam and Ava and Scooter and Henry and Granny and Grandad and...and...and..oh! And Regina!" Amelia grinned, trying desperately to remember everyone she had painted. Emma chuckled. "We do have a pretty big family, huh?" She asked, feeling way better now she was with her kids._

 _Amelia nodded her response and then let go of her mom's hand in order to skip ahead of the pram, knowing the way home off by heart._

 _"_ _Oh wait Amelia, we're going to Granny's house first." She said suddenly, turning the pram in the opposite direction. Amelia nodded, and turned around and begun to skip in that direction instead. Liam looked up at his mom curiously. "Where is daddy?" He asked, looking around the school playground as if his father might suddenly appear somewhere._

 _Emma licked her lips uneasily and looked straight ahead, avoiding meeting her son's eyes. "Daddy is going to meet us at Granny's house." She said truthfully, focusing on the route she was taking._

* * *

 _Emma was pacing the floor at her mom's house when Killian finally arrived. It'd been a couple of hours and despite knowing that her husband was totally devoted to her, she couldn't help but imagine Milah and Killian setting sail once more, and leaving her far behind. She sighed a huge sigh of relief when he walked through the front door and she immediately wrapped her arms around him in a strangling hug. He hugged her back and then paid attention to their three kids, who were all thrilled to see their daddy again. As Mary Margaret finally ushered the little ones away in order to give the adults some time to talk, Killian took Emma's hand._

 _"_ _I took her to Neal's grave. And then to Gold. He's going to try and fix this." He said softly. "She's confused...and hurt I think...hurt that I didn't wait for her." Emma shook her head in disbelief. "It's been over three hundred years Killian. Even I don't expect you to wait that long for me once I'm dead." She commented. Killian nodded and tried his best to calm her down. "I know..i know. But still, we lived a very different life together. It took a while for me to explain to her the change."_

 _Emma nodded and looked down at the ground, biting her lip. Killian pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back affectionately. "You know...if it'll make you feel better, I can get your name tattooed on me." He offered._

 _"_ _Only if it's your forehead, so everyone knows that you belong to me." She joked back miserably. Killian laughed and nodded, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Sounds like we have ourselves a deal, milady."_

 _Emma lifted her head so her chin was resting on his chest, looking up at him. "I'm only joking...i don't want your face any different than it is right now. And I certainly don't want my name on you. What happens if I want to return you in a couple of years? No one will take you back." She said cheekily. Killian grinned and kissed her gently._

 _"_ _Too bad, woman. Because you're stuck with this devilishly handsome pirate for the rest of your life."_


	49. The Boat

**_A/N: This one is totally my own head canon, and is just a random drabble, so have at it!_**

"Swan..." Killian grumbled. "Where are you taking me?" He asked as she held his hand and pulled him, blindfolded down a path.

"Patience Killian. I know it's not your strong suit, but try it out." She muttered back at him, trying her best to guide him down without either of them tripping.

"I smell the ocean." He told her, still not sure of why she was taking him out to a mystery place.

"Are you peaking?" She asked suspiciously, squinting up at him to see if he could see through the blindfold she'd magicked over his eyes.

"Love." He said softly, tilting his head to the side. "I've been a pirate for over three hundred years. I know when I'm near to the sea." He told her, which caused her to nod, even though he couldn't see her.

"Okay...stop here." She told him, guiding him to the start of the jetty that stuck out into the water. He went to take of his blindfold but she stopped him. He smirked and reached out blindly for her, pulling her close to him when his hands found her hips. "I knew this blindfold was for something a little adventurous." He chuckled. Emma swatted him away and stepped out of reach, which only caused him to pout.

"No Killian. I just want to explain something before I show you your surprise." She explained. "I taught you how to drive a car, right? And you've been sailing for a very, very long time. But I thought it was about time you learnt how to drive a boat." She grinned, using her magic to pull the blindfold off, and pointed to the speedboat that was docked against the jetty.

"It's not huge, and she's no Jolly Roger, but I thought that for day trips...or for going somewhere more private, you'd like her?" Emma asked, hoping she'd hit the mark with this one. A lot of her gifts ended up being disasters.

"Swan..." Killian breathed, going over to check the boat out. "She's beautiful. And she's like a car? With that engine thing David was talking about?" He asked curiously. Emma nodded. "The Jolly Roger is great, but this little thing will go much faster, much quicker. It can be more of our...picnic boat." She suggested. It was then that Killian noticed the picnic basket in the boat, along with a couple of towels and their bathing costumes.

"Now?" He asked excitedly and she nodded, laughing at how cute he was when excited. "David is watching the town, so we have the afternoon off to explore some of the islands out there. And there's enough food in that basket to last us a month...Mary Margaret kind of went overboard. But I thought we could swim, and you can learn how to drive this baby."

He had her in his arms before she could even react, and he swung her around in the air. "Emma, God, you're bloody brilliant woman!" He cried happily. Emma laughed as he settled her back down on her feet.

"Keep the blindfold Killian. We might find a use for it on one of these islands." She grinned suggestively.

* * *

He'd picked it up like a natural, unsurprisingly. Emma sat next to him as he drove, watching the huge grin on his face as he played with his new toy. She was in love with how happy he was and how adorable his smile was. She reached over and gently stroked his cheek and placed a soft kiss to his temple, standing immediately after so she could see over the top of the boat and into the waves before them. He leant his head against her legs as he drove and she dropped a hand so run through his dark hair affectionately. He got them close enough to shore to drop the anchor and still be able to walk to shore, not getting themselves completely soaked. Emma started stripping on the boat, much to Killian's pleasured surprise. "Here, love?" He asked, not wanting to argue. She simply tutted, and playfully shoved his head away. "I'm changing into my bikini horndog." She mock scolded, gesturing to her bikini laying on the floor of the boat.

Killian mock pouted and started changing himself, keeping an eye on Emma's increasingly baring body, just incase she changed her mind. Emma didn't mind him staring, in fact, she quite liked it. She liked being with someone who really appreciated her, even if it was the sight of her naked. She was in her bikini in no time and not waiting for Killian, she dove elegantly into the salt water. Killian wasn't far behind her, choosing to ungracefully cannon ball into the water instead of dive. Emma laughed at him, having surfaced already. He swum easily to her, his hook back on the boat, and caught her in his arms. They both were able to stand in the water, but Emma let herself float, depending on Killian's sturdiness to keep her from spluttering under the water.

"This was a bloody brilliant idea Swan." Killian told her happily, holding her around the waist. She smiled her reply, not sure what to say. She was pretty pleased with herself if she was honest.

* * *

They swum for over half an hour, splashing each other, holding each other, and occasionally kissing in each other's arms. Emma was the first to head for the shore, using her magic to dry herself, and then to bring the picnic gear up onto the sand. As Killian emerged from the water, she also dried him, grinning at his slightly confused face.

"There's no way you're sitting next to me if you're soaking wet." She told him. He simply laughed and collapsed onto the warm sand next to her, kissing her tanned legs before stretching out to open the picnic basket. "Let's see what that fabulous mother of yours has packed for us." He suggested. He pulled a face at Emma as he pulled out a bottle of wine. "She knows us well." He grinned. Emma laughed and rummaged around to the bottom of the basket before pulling out Killian's flask and waved it at him.

"But I know us better, and we prefer rum to wine." She laughed. Killian gratefully took it from her and took a swig then handed it back over. "You're a keeper, lass." He complimented, to which Emma nudged him with her knee. "You're not too bad yourself."

They ate and drank lazily, enjoying the sun and the sound of the waves crashing onto shore. "We should do this more often." Emma said softly. They were lying on the sand together, legs intertwined, her head resting on his chest. He nodded and kissed the top of her head, his nose breathing in the saltiness of her blonde hair. "You make quite the first mate." He complimented.

"Only for the worst best Captain." She added quickly, looking up at him and smiling. "But we should head back in before we both burn to a crisp out here. I do not tan easily Killian, I fry like my mom."

Killian laughed and sat up. "Years on the open ocean have tanned me like good leather." He told her, rubbing a hand over his bronzing skin. "Either way, I feel like another dip in the water before we head back into town." He told her, standing up and walking towards the water. "Coming in?" He asked, turning his head to look at her at the last moment. She laughed and nodded, running after him happily. When she caught up with him, she splashed him perfectly, which started a water fight. She gave up eventually, he was just too good at it, and when she submitted, he caught her clumsily, both of them falling to the sandy ground, on the tide line. He fell awkwardly, landing beneath her, but held onto her. Emma looked down at him, noticing how happy he looked, then kissed him gently. They lay on the sand, not even paying attention to the waves that crashed around them as they kissed one another. Emma had a hand in the sand to keep herself steady above him and used it to launch herself to her feet. "Come on pirate, time to actually swim."


	50. New In Town

Emma first noticed the new stranger to town on a Tuesday. It was her turn to get hers and Killian's morning coffee and the newbie was in Regina's usual seat at Granny's. She frowned slightly and titled her head to the side as she tried to remember who the man was. After a couple of minutes, she realized that she hadn't seen him before, which made her curious. No one new ever came to town.

"You might wanna move, the mayor likes to sit there, and she's due to pick up her morning coffee in a matter of minutes." Emma said, striking up conversation with the man. As he looked at her, she did notice that he was attractive, and had a curious look about him.

"Thanks for the warning." He grinned, his smile bright and charming. Emma couldn't help but smile back and lifted her chin slightly, biting her bottom lip as she stuck out her hand. "Emma Swan, Sherriff." She introduced. The man took her hand and shook it, but remained holding it as he introduced himself. "New in town. And does all law enforcement in this town look as good as you?" He asked.

Emma raised her eyebrows at his blatant attempt to hit on her, and pulled her hand free. "Well, the only other officer in town is my father. So, I don't know if I want to answer that." She replied, taking the coffees that Granny placed on the counter for her.

"What are you doing in such a small place like Storybrooke, 'New in Town'?" She asked, using the pseudonym as if it was his real name.

He laughed and took a swig of his coffee and looked Emma up and down.

"I'm here on business." He told her, which instantly set off alarm bells in Emma's mind. There was no business in Storybrooke that involved outside citizens. He was lying to her, but not outright, because she could tell that when he said he was here for business, he meant it.

"Do I at least get a real name for you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes, hoping that her rusty flirting would get her an answer.

"Bradley." He said softly. "My name is Bradley."

Emma smiled at him and nodded. "Well, it was nice to meet you Bradley. Hopefully I don't see you in the sheriff's office anytime soon. Stay behaving." She told him as she left the diner, planning on finding Killian to give him his coffee.

She found him waiting in the station, talking to her father. She really had planned to tell about the new guy, but seeing them distracted her and before she knew it, she was kissing her boyfriend's cheek and handing him his coffee, then joining in on their conversation about plans to take to the sea for a two-week holiday.

"Come on dad, there's plenty of room on board, and you were just saying last week how we never got to go on a family holiday. It's perfect!" Emma said, trying to convince him to agree. David looked unsure and glanced from Killian to Emma.

"Fine." He mumbled. "But if the two of you start making out in front of me, I'm jumping over board."

Emma laughed and leaned into Killian more. "Jealous dad?" She teased, then kissed Killian's cheek.

"Okay." She said, gently pushing Killian towards the door. "You need to leave so I can do some work, Captain." She grinned. Killian fake pouted but allowed himself to be led to the exit.

"Lunch with me?" He asked.

"If I get through everything and nothing comes up, then yes. I'll call you." She promised, kissing him before closing the door on him.

David gave Emma a look as she returned to her desk, a stupid grin on her face.

"What?" She asked him, laughing at his staring.

"You really like him, huh?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Emma blushed and looked down at her laptop. "You could say that I guess." She admitted, hiding her smile behind her hand.

* * *

It was an hour till her lunch break when Emma received a call from a Storybrooke local about a fight happening outside of Granny's. She grabbed her keys and her gun, signaling to her dad to move. "It's probably one of the dwarves drunk again." Emma muttered as she drove the squad car with the sirens down to Granny's.

To her horror, the fight wasn't between the dwarves, but instead Killian and the man she'd met in Granny's this morning. She was the first one out of the car and wasted no time in grabbing Killian by his leather jacket and pulling him from Bradley.

"Down Captain!" She yelled, as he tried to go back in for another punch. Emma pushed him back by his chest, and luckily David grabbed the pirate to keep him from trying again. Emma turned to Bradley who was bleeding from several places, and sitting on the ground.

"Hello again Emma Swan." He grinned, holding his nose to stop the blood from pouring out. Emma rolled her eyes and held out a hand to help him stand up. As soon as he was up she cuffed him and led him to the car.

"Hey! What about the one handed guy? Why not cuff him?" He complained, hating the smug look that crossed Killian's face. Emma shook her head. "Believe me, he's going in too. But it's kind of hard to cuff him when he only has one hand." Emma said before ducking Bradley's head and putting him inside the car. She then turned to Killian and pointed to the car. "In." She instructed. Killian tried to object but Emma held up a hand to stop him talking. "Get in the car Killian." She ordered, folding her arms across her chest.

As soon as both men were in the car, David pulled Emma aside. "He knew you?" He asked curiously, clearly having heard Bradley use Emma's name. She winced, realizing she hadn't mentioned their meeting that morning. "I ran into him when I was getting coffee this morning...it totally slipped my mind, but I think he's new here in town. At least now I have a reason to interrogate him." She said softly, before getting into the car herself. "Stay here and get witness statements?" She asked her dad. "I can handle these two, and you can take your break early, I'll take mine when you're done." She reasoned, before driving herself and the two new habitants of Storybrooke jail back to the office.

She shifted Killian into a cell first, much to his disbelief. "Babe! Swan?" He objected as she ignored him and locked him behind bars. "Really?" He called out in question as she left to go get Bradley. When he was safely behind bars, she stood back and folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay then guys, does someone want to tell me why I had to come out and separate the two of you today?" She asked sternly. They both began to talk at the same time until Emma raised her hand to stop them.

"Bradley." She said, gesturing to him. Killian made a loud exasperated noise in objection to not being picked first.

"Well...Emma Swan. Best looking Sheriff in any town ever." He begun to say. Killian banged on the bars between them.

"Back off mate, she's my lady." He snarled, his face pressing up against the metal. Bradley raised his eyebrows and looked from Emma to Killian and back again.

"Really? The one handed man who wears guyliner?" He questioned. "Emma Swan..you could do so much better." He commented.

"Killian, calm down." She said softly, before turning to Bradley. "We're not here to talk about my love life Bradley, we're here to talk about why you and my boyfriend were having a punch up outside Granny's." She said, walking in front of his cell.

"Well this is hardly a fair statement. He's sleeping with the sheriff, of course you're going to favor him...you should at least make it an even playing field."

Emma's mouth fell open in shock at his comment. "I'm not sleeping with you." She said plainly. "And if you can't see, he's behind bars too, despite being my boyfriend."

"Emma...can we have a word?" Killian asked, moving to the far end of his cell, away from his neighbor. Emma glanced Bradley up and down before walking over to Killian as per his request. She stood close to him so they could talk privately.

"What the hell happened out there Killian? I thought that I could trust you not to get yourself into trouble." She muttered. He looked hurt at that...like he'd let her down. "You can trust me Swan. But I know this man...back in my land. He's not a nice man Emma...he's charming and he knows all the right things to say, but he's a nasty piece of work." He whispered. Emma raised an eyebrow...so this man wasn't a random stranger.

"People would have said that about you at some point Killian...isn't it reasonable to think that he might have changed, or that he's here on innocent business?" She asked softly. Killian looked pained as he struggled to find the words for Emma. "I just- He's not to be trusted Emma. Trust me..." He whispered. "And anyway, what the bloody hell is he doing, flirting with you? He's acting like he bloody well knows you, and he knew your name when you first arrived, how's that for suspicious?" He said, accidentally letting his voice get louder and louder. Bradley laughed and looked over at Killian through the bars.

"Well, mate." He said, making fun of Killian's accent. "We met this morning, over coffee. You might want to watch this one, she's a little minx." He winked, which caused Killian to stride across his cell till he had Bradley's shirt in his hands. "NEVER, talk about Emma like that." He shouted. In the time it took Killian to shout his warning, Emma had already unlocked his cell and was stepping between the two men, even though there was a barred wall between them. "Killian, go home." She said, trying her best to push him away from Bradley. He was stronger than her and he knew it, using it to his full advantage.

"Killian." She said again, her tone softer. "Stop." She added. He looked down at her and swallowed, then nodded and took a deep breath. She gently touched his chest and gestured to the open cell. "Go home and take a break. Go for a walk, or go on the ship. Either way, you need to relax. I'll call you when I'm done here." She said to him. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair then kissed her quickly. "Sorry." He whispered, before leaving the station.

"Unfair!" Bradley yelled out as he saw Killian leaving.

"You, Shut up." Emma warned, going over to her desk and sitting down. "You miss my boyfriend off, you piss me off. So now you get to wait an hour for your questioning." She snapped, opening her laptop. "And the more noise you make, the longer that hour is going to take."


	51. Alone

A/N: So, it's been a while since i uploaded and it's partly because people kept on being rude when i didn't, but also partly because being back home means that i'm back in summer (southern hemisphere whoo) which means i'm always out and about. Sorry about the lack of updates, hopefully more coming soon!

Emma woke suddenly, sitting straight up in bed, her heart racing with fear. "Killian.." She cried out, frantically feeling on the other side of the bed for her boyfriend. To her relief, she felt his body and let out a sigh. Killian stirred from his slumber and sat up slowly. "Swan, love. I'm okay." He assured her, knowing that the nightmares that had been plaguing her since their return were always the same. Him dying and her being alone forever. Without him. He pulled her down and held her close, stroking her back fondly. "I'm right here." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. She nodded, still too scared from her dream to talk or attempt to sleep again. She simply clung to him, her head resting on his chest.

Eventually she managed to speak, looking up into his bright blue eyes. "I love you Killian." Was all that she needed to say, before shutting her eyes.

"Aye, and i love you Emma." He replied in the dark, keeping her ever close to him. "And now that i'm back, i'm not leaving you again, i promise."

She eventually fell back asleep in his arms, holding onto him tightly.

When she woke, it took her a few seconds to realise that the space next to her was empty and cold. She ran her hand over the mattress and sat up, cold panic flooding through her body. "Killian?" She cried out, throwing the covers off and getting out of bed. "Hook?!" She cried again, frantically running into the ensuite. She stopped in her tracks when she found him in the shower. He turned around and gave her a sheepish look. "Um….Swan…?" He asked, stopping the flow of water. Emma let out a sigh that turned into a sob. "Oh God…" She managed to say, leaning against the wall. "I thought…" She trailed off. Killian stepped out of the shower and wrapped his lower half in a towel, shampoo still in his hair. She didn't even hesitate, instead went straight to him and wrapped her arms around his soaking wet body, pressing her head against his chest. "Don't disappear on me like that." She whispered.

He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry love, i thought i could get in a shower before you woke. I didn't think about you waking up without me…i'm sorry, i should have thought."

Emma didn't say anything more, just pressed even closer into him.

"Swan…i have soap in my eyes. I need to wash it from my hair. I promise i'm safe, okay?" He said gently, pulling her arms from him so he could be free. "I'm just going to finish my shower and then we can go on a walk together."

Emma nodded reluctantly and let him be alone while he showered. Instead, she made the bed and then headed downstairs to make them both some coffee.

When he came down to her twenty minutes later he was sully dressed and had his scruffy, just showered look to his hair. She smiled and handed him his coffee. She was sitting cross legged on the kitchen island, hugging her own mug. "So…Swan." He said softly kissing her forehead as he took his mug from her. "I can tell that these aren't your day clothes, and you'll need them for our walk."

She smiled and took a long drag from the coffee mug then closed her eyes slowly. "How about we just stay in today? I don't like it when everyone in town stares at me." She admitted softly. Killian gave her one of his cheekiest smiles and winked at her. "How do you know that they're not all staring at the worlds most dashing rapscallion?" He asked, hoping to make her laugh. She simply let out a heavy, burdened sigh and opened her eyes. "Killian…they still see me at the Dark One. I did some awful things…the dwarves won't even look at me, and everyone is afraid that i'm suddenly going to go dark again."

Killian bit his lip and sighed a little. "Well, you're not the dark one anymore, neither of us are. And it'll only take one bloody villain to convince them that they need their saviour back. That they need you back." He told her gently. "And…speaking of townspeople, i've booked you in to see Archie. You need to talk to him about your nightmares."

Emma looked at Killian, shock crossing her face. "You did what?" She gasped, placing her coffee mug down beside her. "You have no right…why would you…Killian, i don't need his help." She argued, looking hurt and angry. He felt guilty but he stood firm. "Emma, we went to hell and back…quite literally, and you're not dealing with it. You're up every night, more than once….you freak out if i disappear from sight unexpectedly, you look scared, all the time." He said softly, hoping that she'd see some sense. "I can go with you if you'd feel more comfortable, but i really think you should go. For our future, Love. I want a family with you, i want to marry you, but you're not in the right head space for any of that to happen right about now. You're a strong woman Swan, but you've lost the spark inside of you…and it's time we found it again."


	52. Graduation Day

A/N: I've hit a dry spot in the muse for this thing, and that's for several reasons. I'm really trying to ham out more chapters for you all because i do enjoy writing them! I've also just started a SF multi chapter on this account, so if you ship both CS and SF like i do, then take a look at that one :D

"Emma Jones…you're late." Killian whispered as his wife sat down in the seat next to him. She'd snuck in to the school hall for their son's elementary school graduation while the headmaster was delivering his no-doubt boring speech. "Yeah, well they should have a special spot for the Sheriff to park in then. It took me forever to find a space and then i might as well have walked from the station it's so far away." She hushed back, already taking their youngest daughter from his knee and cuddling her close on hers. "Has he come out yet?" She asked, straining her neck to see if Liam was on stage. Killian shook his head at the same time that Emma came to the realisation that he was still backstage. "Good." She mumbled softly. She took hold of her husband's hand and gave it a nervous squeeze. She'd avoided being emotional about this all so far, but now she was in the moment, and her baby boy was about to leave elementary school and she wasn't so sure she could make it without crying. Killian smiled at her and squeezed her hand right back, then leant into her a little. "He'll be fine." He whispered softly, reminding her that their son wasn't leaving home just yet, just elementary school.

Emma was a mess by the time the ceremony came to an end. The tears started when Amelia's class came out onto stage and she sang along with her class mates about saying goodbye to the older students. Amelia had flashed her parents a winning smile, and even waved just before she left stage, even though both Killian and Emma knew she was going to get in trouble for doing so. Then Liam had walked across the stage to collect his certificate. That was the point in which Emma really lost it. She didn't cry loudly, just let silent tears roll down her cheeks as she watched her son grow up before her eyes.

X

Liam ran to his parents as soon as he was released from his teacher's supervision. He wrapped his arms around his mom and smiled up at her. "Don't be sad mom! We've still got the whole summer before i have to go to High School. There's still time for someone to curse me with an age rewind." He joked, grinning at his dad. Killian laughed, only to be hit in the chest by Emma. "Don't even encourage such a though Killian. Otherwise if that actually happens, you'll be the one back on diaper duty." She warned. Her warning immediately brought a serious look to his face and he nodded sombrely. "Yikes." He whispered. "You were pretty frightful in the diaper department, lad." He told Liam, who squirmed in embarrassment.

Amelia joined them soon enough, and was greeted with an eager hug from her little sister, Ava, who had been waiting to see her big sister the whole ceremony. Amelia laughed and hugged Ava back, then hugged her parents. "Did you see me wave at you?" She asked, sounding hopeful. Killian raised an eyebrow at her and nodded. "Aye love, we did. How much trouble did you get in for that one?" He asked suspiciously, watching as his daughter's cheeks flushed red. "Well…not much, but a little bit of yelling."

Emma ran her hand through Amelia's hair and smiled. "You should have just left it little one. We could see you, you didn't have to get yourself into trouble just to wave."

Amelia shrugged and then took her daddy's hand. "So, can we take Henry to Granny's for a Graduation dinner so i can eat food please?"

X

Emma and Killian sat in a booth at Granny's with their three kids, waiting on their food. It was then that Emma's adult son Henry walked in the door. Emma smiled and stood up, making her way over to him and giving him a tight hug. "Hey kid, i was just thinking about you. We're still on for our coffee date tomorrow?" She asked him, following him to the counter. Henry smiled at her and nodded. "Sure am. Granny's at eleven, right?" He asked, even though he already knew he was right. "I'm just picking up coffee for Violet and I but i'll give you a call later on to properly congratulate Liam. And to give him advice on high school girls."

Emma shook her head and nudged Henry. "No way. He's not even looking at a girl until he's graduated high school. It's hard enough with his father intent on giving him dating advice. I need at least one of my kids to stay my baby forever." She argued back lightly. Henry only laughed and gestured back to the table where their family was seated, where Liam was reading a novel, ignoring his two younger sister and their childish game. "I think he's already grown up mom. You might want to make one of the girls your baby forever, you have a better chance with them." Emma laughed a little, agreeing. Her two sons were both growing up so incredibly fast and doing so well with their lives. Henry grabbed his order from Granny and tipped her, then turned to his mom. "Well, i should shoot back to work. Have a good afternoon." He told her, kissing her cheek. Emma smiled and hugged him. "Don't be a stranger. Or i'll make Violet give me a spare key to your apartment and i'll just drop by all the time." She playfully threatened. Henry pretended to roll his eyes and walked away, waving at his younger siblings and step-father.

X

That night, after Emma had managed to pry the phone away from her three youngest who were chatting away to Henry, and she'd finally managed to get them all into bed, Killian gestured for her to join him on the floor. He was resting on the floor in front of their bedroom fireplace, a blanket laid out beneath him. She pulled another blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself, then sat down between his legs, laying back on him.

The fire was blazing, and Killian's arms around her added to the comforting feeling. He stroked her hair gently and then pressed a kiss to her temple. "So….another one into high school, huh." He commented softly. Emma nodded, but stayed silent. She watched the flames dancing in the fireplace and thought about the family they'd created together.

"It feels like just yesterday that we were bringing him home from the hospital, both of us freaked out and scared out of our minds."

"I just was scared with the hook. In case i hurt the little guy." He defended, even though they both knew how scared they'd both been, and it had nothing to do with his hook. Emma took a hold of the hand that used to be his hook. She kissed his knuckles and brought the fist to rest against her chest. "Sometimes i miss the hook, you know." She admitted. "I know it's easier for you having both hands back, and that you've grown more comfortable with the kids by having two hands, but i liked the days of Captain Hook. When only i held your hook instead of your hand….the cute little smirk you'd get when you accomplished something with one hand that most people struggle with when they have two. I liked the hook." She mused, still cradling his hand.

Killian chuckled and pulled Emma closer to him. "You're getting all sentimental on me Swan." He teased softly, loving the softer side to his wife. "But i know what you mean. I have rather missed the ability to cut open a man's throat for daring to look at my lady's fine behind when she's not noticing."

Emma scoffed and nudged him. "Like you'd even dare to use that hook against anyone, even when you did have it. You were far too busy trying to impress me, rather than threaten any competition." She argued. "And anyway, i only had eyes for you…when i wasn't too busy fighting the none stop villains that loved to plague the town back then."

"You're right love. But i loved having the option. Not that i'd have done it, but the threat was still a wonderful thing."

Emma nodded and made no further comment. "Love, shall we take this to the bed? As nice as the fire is, i'm well over three hundred years and my bloody bones are aching here on the ground. I'd much prefer the luxury of the padded mattress." Emma rolled her eyes and nodded. "You ask me things in strange ways sometimes, but yes….the bed sounds like a great idea." She told him, standing and then holding out a hand to help him to his feet. When he stood, he kissed the top of her nose and headed straight to the bed, already in his pyjamas. Emma quickly joined him, also ready for bed herself. They made their ways to the centre of the bed, where they embraced each other as usual. Emma rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, feeling extremely content. "You know…we've made a brilliant life for ourselves Killian." She whispered, her eyes staying shut. He closed his own eyes and smiled in agreement. "I know. Thank you for that Swan. I waited a long time for someone like you to give me something like this and i'll always be grateful."


End file.
